Blooming Fire
by andinify
Summary: Sequel to What If. Gale is taking Madge with him after he found her in the wilderness, alone. Despite all things he once hated in her long time ago, he still can't resist her beauty, her fire, her spirit. Everything. But will he fall in love with her? Or will she just be another temporary girl? What about the Girl on Fire? Does he still have the same feeling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**A/N:**** Hi again! :D Soo this is it, the sequel of What If! If you haven't read that one, I think you should check it out first to find out what has happened between Gale & Madge before. Just saying [or promoting, lol] ;)**

**Alright, no more talk. Enjoy—and review please! Your reviews mean the world to me:)**

The train has been on its way for hours. Yet they haven't arrived yet. They sit next to each other, Madge on the window-side. It's the first time she ever step out of the forest in ten years, so you can imagine how eager she is to see the new Panem. Even though it's dark outside, she doesn't care one bit.

Gale is sitting beside her. Staring absentmindedly to the excited girl beside him. Blonde hair, pale white skin. The worn-out clothes—forget those damn clothes. He's going to buy her some new clothes once they arrive in Two.

He doesn't know what makes him so excited. Maybe having someone's company in his empty apartment, so he won't feel alone anymore? Or something about his newfound old acquaintance—the new girl he found just hours ago. The girl that has surprised him with her new skills. How she managed this past ten years to survive alone in the wilderness. No help. No one. Just her.

She's asleep now. After hours of walking in the woods to find their way back to the fence and slipped through the night to the train station, a few minutes before the train departed. How lucky. He did see though, her expression when they saw the glimpse of area that once was her house. There is nothing now. Nothing but an empty land, waiting for a new building to stand on it. Pain, hurt. Of course, seeing a place where you used to grew up there, fell into pieces, turned into ashes. Nothing left. Not a single thing. Just memories. Where her father used to come home in the dead of the night, or her sick mother… He swear he saw tears fell down on her cheek. But she wiped them right away.

He sees how peaceful she is when she's asleep like this. How her lips pulled up to form a thin smile. Or how her chest goes up and down, sign that she's breathing. He still can't believe it. He thought she had died. Just like what everyone else in the District think. Yet she is here. Safe and sound.

He hasn't realize he had fallen asleep when suddenly the train stopped. He opens his eyes, then tries to adjusts them to the morning lights. He looked to Madge beside him, just woke up as well. She smiles, "Morning," he nods, smile brightly. "You too. How's your sleep?" he asked. She chuckled, "Well, better than this past ten years. The train seats are quite soft though, not like the tree branches or the ground." He laughed. "Come on, we've arrived. We'll go to the shop first, I'm gonna buy you some new clothes there." Her eyes widen, "You what?" He shakes his head, then smiles. "Just come with me, would you?" she shrugged. "I am coming with you, anyway." She said. "Yeah, of course." He chuckled a little, the takes her hand.

He didn't realize Madge flinched. Shocked by his gesture. _Ten years ago if there is someone says that Gale Hawthorne would buy me some new clothes, I'm 100% sure he'll laugh at their face right away—_she thought. _Also, who knows he'd take my hand? Daydream come true. Ha._

They walked down the street. Still early, and it's Sunday. So people probably will spend the morning at their home, then later that day out to spend the weekend. Not far, they reached the clothes store. "Just choose whatever clothes you like. Five pieces or, as many as you'd like." She just gulps then nods. She chooses two pants—one short and one long, and two pieces of t-shirts, and a simple ivory-white dress. "Pretty dress," he smirks. She laughs, "may I take that as a compliment for my sense of fashion?" He laughs. "Sure." He pays for them then they stroll the way among the buildings, stopped by in the shoe store to buy a proper shoes for Madge, then continue their walk to Gale's apartment.

Gale stops in front of a tall building. He leads her to the elevator, then pushes floor number 5. "I've warned you to not surprised once you see my apartment, haven't I?" he reminds her. She chuckles, "Yes you have. Don't worry. Trust me I can clean up a mess perfectly." "Really?" She lets out an insulting grin, "We'll see. Dare to bet?" he laughs. "Wow, scary. No thanks," she giggled. "Alright."

The elevator stops in the 5th floor. He unlocks the door number 1, then pushes the door open. "Welcome, welcome." She laughs, hard. "Wasn't that Effie's capitol accent?" She says between her laugh. He laughs with her. "Who else?" She steps into the apartment, then take the first look around.

It's quite big for one person-apartment actually. Two bedrooms—one with the bathroom inside, a kitchen, living room, another bathroom, and a pretty large balcony. "It's not messy you know… Just a bit unorganized." She says as she take a look in the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator, the closets. "Seriously Gale?" she asks. He raises his eyebrows in confusion. "Seriously what?" "Empty refrigerator? Where do you get your food then?" she asks. "Well, I usually have a breakfast at a café nearby. Lunch at my office, and dinner… Anywhere I please. Is that a problem?" she shakes her head. "Alright. But do you mind if I fill something inside your refrigerator?" he shrugged. "Up to you, I can't manage a home well yet." He said. She chuckles a little, "Boys," she mumbles.

"Madge, do you mind if I'll take a bath for a while?" he asks. "No no, it's fine. Go ahead. " she answers then walks toward the balcony. "Right. That is your room, next to mine. It's where you'll be staying. It's not much but…" She waves her hand. "Not much? How do I ever pay you enough for this? You let me move in, you bought me clothes…" He shakes his head. "Don't mention it." He smiles, then turns around and walks into his room.

**Yep. First chapter of a new story! Yay! *Sorry, I'm a bit exaggerating sometimes* well, I don't think this is a good ending for a chapter, but I don't know where to end it anyway so… yeah. Just let that be. I know it's really soon. It is still the same day I posted my last chapter of What If. Well, the ideas were filling up my mind and if I didn't start to write any sooner, I guess I'd explode;p**

**Tell me what do you think about this. Oh, and what do you want—things between Gale and Madge. Maybe I can get a fresh idea from you guys;) review/PM me anytime, anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

Madge has already sorted things out in the kitchen for an hour. She's pleasant enough to see her work, so she decides to take a bath.

Fifteen minutes later, she's already in her bath robe then headed to her room. She looks to the kitchen when she hears a whistling sound, then sees Gale is pouring a liquid into two white cups. "Tea?" she smiles, "Thanks."

She wraps her fingers around her cup, then stares at Gale who is sipping his tea. She sips it too, then smirks. "Well, well. Who knows Gale Hawthorne is perfect at making tea?" Gale laughs. "I'll take that as compliment. Thank you." She giggles. "Don't mention it, just saying." Gale just shakes his head and smiles, finishing his tea then when he's about to wash it, Madge stops him. "Just put it there, I'll wash them for you." He raises his eyebrows, Madge just shrug. "It's just a cup. It won't hurt me, anyway." He shrug. "Thanks. I'm pretty exhausted so if you don't mind… I'm getting a nap. Alright?" She just nods. "Have a pleasure sleep, " she winks. He just laughs. "Yeah, yeah," he chuckles.

…..

It's been three hours and Gale hasn't gotten up yet. Madge doesn't bother to wake him up, though. She's enjoying herself in cleaning and organizing things in his apartment, yet trying to not put it too far from where it used to be so he will still able to find it easily later.

There's another half hour before the door of the master bedroom's being jerked open. She turns around, then raises her eyebrows at Gale's direction. "Sorry," he mutters. "Bad dream?" she asks. He shakes his head. "No, not yet." "Yet?" he let out a deep sigh, then nods. "Yeah. Yet. The bad dreams usually come at night. Not in the middle of the day like this." Madge hesitates about what she has to do. She doesn't have another soothing words to say. She just sighs. "Well… How do you cope with them then?"

He looks at her over his shoulder. "Well… Sometimes I go to the bar. Or just stay awake all night lost in thoughts… I don't know. Mostly to the bar, I think." Madge frowns. "So… Now you're sort of wasting all of your money, huh?" He flinches. "It's not like that," he groans. "Yes, sorry. I get it. It's not an easy thing to cope with. But why don't you try to find something that way much better than just going into a bar, drunk all night long, yet you still have to face the same thing over and over again?" she asks. "Like it's the easiest thing in the world." He mumbles. Madge gulps, "Sorry,". He stays quiet.

"Right, um… Gale? Do you know where I should go first if I need some information about jobs?" He chokes on his unknown-th glass of tea today. "Jobs?" He doesn't even realize she's already stand beside him, leaning to the counter. "Yeah. I'm perfectly sure I'm not going to sit here all day long doing nothing. I've got to find something to do Gale. Something… productive. I'm sure as hell won't spend the rest of my life here. I have to earn my own money so I can find another place to shelter. Especially when you're getting married…" "I'm not!" She chuckles. "Yet. Shut up, I haven't finished. So, I'm certain that I can no longer stay here if you're married because… who the hell am I? Thus, I need your help. Where should I head first to find a job? Well, something that seems fit to me."

He doesn't know why his heart sinks when he hears she said it—_I'm sure as hell won't spend the rest of my life here_—he almost bursted out saying, "why not?" but thank God he remember who they are to each other. So he just swallow the itchy feeling to say those two words, and ended up keep listening to what she's saying. Well, also ended up feeling those weird—hurt?—feeling in his stomach.

"Job, huh? I think you can just go to the information centre in town. They have all of those information about the district, including job vacancy I guess." Madge eyes lighten up when she heard that. "Really? That's fantastic! Do you mind to take me there?" Gale smiles a bit. "No, not at all. Just not today, okay? They close the centre on Sunday. I can take you there tomorrow, it's the same way with my way to my office." "Great! You can just drop me off there and I'll handle myself after that." He snorts. "Do you think you can handle all the way of this huge district by yourself in a day? I've been living here in ten years yet I still haven't remember all the places here just yet." He says dryly. She blushes. "I don't know… I just don't want to make you do anymore favor for me. It's more than enough to owe for…" He holds up his hand, not wanting anymore objections. She sighs. "Whatever you please. But how about your work? Don't you have to attend it?"

He shrugs. "I can take a day off. I'm starting to be overwhelmed by those suckish piles of papers anyway." She laughs. "Right. But that's still way much better than the mines, isn't it?" "You don't say."

…..

The day goes fast. She asked him what he'd want for supper, yet he just shrugged as said, "up to you." Madge could only sigh. Then finally asked Gale to take her to the nearest supermarket to buy some stuffs for dinner.

Half an hour later, they headed back to the apartment and she started to busy herself in the kitchen while Gale—again with his unknown-th glass of tea—watched a nonsense TV show. It didn't take long for her to called him and tell that dinner's ready.

He sits on the kitchen's stool, where Madge has set two plates and cutleries in front of it on the kitchen counter. She put a plate and Gale looks up to see what smells so delicious, and find himself seconds later enjoying the lamb stew she had made. "You're a great cook, you know." He says while chewing on his food. Madge just laughs. "Thank you, but you could just wait until you finish those food in your mouth then after that you can start complimenting me." He grinned, but says nothing. He continue enjoying his food. "It does reminds me of home anyway. My mother's stew. It's unbelievably similar to your stew," he says quietly, and sips his water.

Madge doesn't say anything. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she trails off. He waves his hand. "No, no. It's not your fault. I'm just, well… Okay I have to admit I'm missing my family," he shakes his head, trying to get that pathetic thoughts off of his head. The thought that makes him more realize the reason why he can't go back to twelve, though in the same time makes him want to go back there so bad and pretending that something just never happened.

But he just can't. He can't go back to twelve. Not anymore. Not if his bestfriend's staying there, living with a pool of hatred towards him, and that disgusting sappy romance with the dough boy that stole her heart years ago. Sometimes, the thought—_it should've been him in his place. Not the dough boy, not such a spoiled townie_—pops up on his mind, and stings his own feeling. The world seems upside down now. He might rather living in poverty, but have all of his complete family, bestfriend, and his lovely district. Despite how awful and pathetic Twelve is, it's still home for him. The forest, especially. The only place where he feels like he's in his true home. That's where his father's memory stays. Forever. Where he can still imagines his father taught him how to set a snare, how to hunt, how to skin the hauls… everything. The place that saved his family's life.

He hasn't realize he has lost in his own thoughts again. Madge's still eating quietly beside him. Waiting for him to continue the conversation with anything.

"Do you regret your decision? You know, you went there… but you didn't visit your them. You could just go back there if you do…"

He slams the table. "I can't go back to Twelve again okay! Damn it Madge, I can't! I really wanted to I just can't. Katniss's living there, with his lovely dough boy. And who am I? Just his former-freaking-bestfriend that killed her most precious little sister. Who am I to just show up there after ten years, without having people gushing around about me coming back home? She'll know eventually. Then… then…" he throws his head on his hands in frustration.

Madge still freezes in shock. She slips down the stool, then stand next to him and strokes his back in soothing movement. He doesn't seem to mind though, so she keep doing that for a while. After a few minutes, she sits back to her place. Then touches his upper arm. "You don't have to fight it, Gale. Do you want to talk more about it? You know where to find me anyway. Next door." He lets out a sad laugh. "Thanks Madge. It does really helps… So again, thank you for coming with me here," she smiles, and squeezes his hand gently then hops down the stool. "I'll take the dessert, okay?" he nods. Now he's smiling, and Madge can't help the pleasure feeling of comforting Gale Hawthorne after his hard time.

She puts the dishes in the sink, then goes straight to the refrigerator. She takes out a plate with cake on it, and takes two slices and place it on two smaller plates. She pushes the plate and fork to Gale's direction. He smiles, "thank you" he mouthed. She nods and smile brightly to him—he even can't believe he's the one that made her smile that bright.

Dinner ends in silence. They just nod, or do simple gestures to communicate. Madge understands Gale is not in the mood to say anything, and if he's willing to talk then he would. Until then, she'll just back off and does her job as a friend—comfort him when he needs it. Only, when he needs it. He seems relieved though. He's thankful of Madge being fully understand of what he's going through, and not forcing to tell her what she eagers to know. She's patient, he knows it. Calm, like a flowing water. Or the morning breeze, cooling down his anger. He can't help but grateful she's here. So yes, maybe the company in his lonely apartment is not a bad idea. Moreover, he's got a delicious food to eat. Great. Everything just feels great, and perfectly fine—as long as she's here.

_What the hell was that?_ He mutters in his own mind. Still can't work out how his brain works on this blond-haired woman.

…..

Bedtime already. He went straight into bed right after dinner, after debated with Madge about who should be the one to wash the dishes, clean up the mess in the counter… and she stubbornly persist to let that person is her. He finally relented and went into his room.

Madge finishes her kitchen duty not long after Gale went straight into his room. She brushes her teeth, then slips under her bedsheet in her new room. It—thankfully—cozy enough for her to stay. A small closet, a body-length mirror, and a warm bed. That's more than enough for her.

She drowns into unconsciousness not long after she slips into her bed.

Suddenly, in the dead of the midnight, she hears a scream.

**Chapter 2 finished! Haah so glad. My eyes felt so heavy when I was struggling to write this. So sorry if there's any mistakes (on everything), my bad. I'd be glad if you're willing to show me where;)**

**Don't forget to review please! I'd like to know what you think. Cheers! {}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

She curls herself into a ball, afraid of the scream. It's unusual to hear a scream in woods—wait. She's not in the woods. Not anymore. She's in Gale Hawthorne's apartment… _Oh my_. She suddenly realizes where the scream comes from. She jumps out of her bed, then darts to the room next to hers.

She later finds Gale is shaking.

She rushes towards his bed and sits next to him. She reaches out for his hand, and gently shakes his upper arm with the other free hand. "Gale..? Wake up. It's just a nightmare… can you hear me?" a few seconds later his eyes flutter open. He gets up a second later.

"Madge? What are you… uh, did I wake you up?" she nods. "Yeah, but don't worry about that. I see you're still having a hard time to cope with… everything." He sighs. "I'm sorry. Really..." "Ssh. I told you to not worry about that, didn't I?" he lets out another sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks carefully. He shakes his head, "No. Not now,"

The room falls silent. Suddenly he looks down. Madge feels hot burning inside her cheek. She just realized, she's now hand-in-hand with Gale, and sitting right beside him, on _his_ bed. "Right, um… I'll just let you go back to sleep then. Goodnight Gale." She says awkwardly as she gets off of his bed, and makes her way outside of his room.

Before she even reach the door knob, Gale's voice breaks the silence. "Do you mind to stay?" she spins around. "Um, here?" he nods. "You know… someone's company seems like always make everything easier for me. So… what do you think?" she just shrugs. "Sure."

She makes her way back towards his bed. But hesitantly stands beside the bed. Aware of the sudden hesitance, he shifts his body a little, then pats the space beside him. Feels invited, she slips and lay there.

The stay silence for a few minutes. "Talk to me," he says. "Huh?" Madge asks in confusion. He sighs. "Please, talk to me. About anything. I need a distraction, I can't go back lost in my thoughts. Not anymore. I'm tired enough of that."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about, hm?" she asks. "I said anything." He mutters. She chuckles a bit. "Sorry. Alright. Anything, huh? Let see. What's your biggest dream so far?" she says as she props her head on her elbow, facing him now. Waiting for an answer. He raises his eyebrows. "Well, I always wanted to live in a better country. Where I don't have to work in the mines. Where me and my family doesn't have to worry about the reaping, meals, clothes, or anything. Where my siblings can grow up safely, and live happily ever after. And my mom… spending the rest of her life without having to worry too much, about anything. It seems already come true, though." His eyes staring at the wall.

"How about now? Don't you have a new dream?" she asks as he spins his head. Facing her now. She can feels the blush is creeping to her cheeks just because Gale Hawthorne is now laying on the same bed with her. And staring at her. Hmph.

He thinks of something for a while. Then shrugs. "It's a common dream I guess. I wish I'll find a nice, beautiful girl who I love and loves me back, then settle down here, and spend the rest of my life with her—and a bunch of kids." Now he's smiling like an idiot. Madge giggles. "I see." He chuckles. "How about you?" she frowns, thinking about something. _Does she have a dream? About what? The only thing she can dream of now is Gale Hawthorne will someday fall in love with her, marry her, and at the same time of course, makes his dreams come true. And there is no way she can tell him that._

"I don't know. This past ten years, I kept wishing and hoping, and dreaming that suddenly someone will show up and take me out of those woods. Then take me to see the new Panem. A better Panem. And it did come true." She smiles. He returns the smile too. _Only God knows why is Gale Hawthorne is so damn hot when he's smiling like that. Gosh_—she thinks.

"How about the new one?" Madge rolls her eyes. "You're not creative at all," he laughs. "Just answer that, it won't hurt." "Who says it'll hurt me to answer that such question…" she mumbles. "Good. Answer my question then."

"I'm dreaming of… having a job. A job that perfectly fits with me. Make myself useful. Then have my own house, with a lovely husband and children. Raise them well, and see them growing up until they build their own family someday." She smiles, imagining how wonderful to have that dream come true, someday.

She hasn't realized that the man beside her is now staring at her in awe. It's a simple dream, yes. Not far from his. But yet, seeing her face lighten up, her sparkling eyes, is enough to drag him to an awe-struck.

She spins her head towards him. They hold their gaze for a moment, and Madge is the first time to avert her eyes—embarrassed. He clears his throat. "Okay. New question. What's your favourite color?" she squints her eyes. "Let me think," she says. "Pink, I think. Soft pink, and yellow, and blue—like the ocean. "

"Like your eyes." He says without thinking. She blushes. "Yeah, people often say that." He smiles, absentmindedly playing with the curls on the tip of her hair that falls right in front of him. She doesn't she it, but she knows it. And the feeling is… undescribable. It feels good. Amazing, even. So she doesn't stop him, and pretending like she doesn't know.

"How about yours?" she asks back. "Anything but gray and white." He answers. She frowns. "Why?" he shrugs. "You know… gray is the color of District 13's underground uniform. And I hate underground—it reminds me of the mines. While white… it's a good color actually. It's pure, and gives a hint of sincerity. But white always reminds me of the color of Peacekeepers uniform, which reminds me of…" he trails off. "Thread. The whipping." She continues for him quietly. He nods.

"I'm sorry for that," she whispers. "That was the cruelest thing I've ever seen by my own eyes. I still can't believe there is a person that willing to do that. Oh my God where was his humanity anyway…" she grunts. "You were there?" he asks in surprise. She nods. "Yes of course. The town square is not far from my house and I could see the crowd out there. So I slipped out the house to find out what was going on then I saw…" she bites her lips. "I'm sorry, I really am. I was so scared, seeing you motionless, almost dying like that. I, I…" she stops her words when she suddenly find herself inside his embrace. He hugs her tight. "Ssh, I'm the one that should be sorry. You shouldn't have to see such a cruel thing." She clutches his shirt, and he let out a deep sigh. He strokes her hair, only making her shoves her head further, closer to his chest. He's warm. And he smells like… home. Like District Twelve.

…..

Gale finds himself not regretting even for only a bit by pulling Madge into his hug. Her smooth hair falls naturally and glowing, reflecting the dim nightlight in his room. Her soft skin. Her smell—it's undescribable. She smells like the woods. The forests that he always miss. Her thin body that fits perfectly to his body, like it's definitely made for him—_oh crap_. He thinks. _What did he just think about her?_

He couldn't help but smirks. Who would have thought that he'd laying down on his bed, with the mayor's daughter? No one. No one, including themselves.

He doesn't want to let her out of his touch, but he has to. He doesn't want her to think about anything that shouldn't be thought.

As if she could hear his mind, she pull herself out of his arms. Both of them feel a sudden loss. She lost the warmth of his body. He lost someone to hold on to.

They stay in an awkward silence for another minute. Then he speaks up, "You know… there's a something—related to my whipped-back-healings. After the whipping, I had to stay in the Everdeen's house. But there's one time that when the conversation went about my healings, and Prim… Prim suddenly blurted out about how lucky they are to get such painkiller that expensive in time. Then everybody went silence, awkward silence. And sometimes I felt like some eyes fixed on me. I don't get it, until this very time. My mom won't tell me. My siblings won't tell me. Katniss… well I can't count on her anymore. Mellark… no way." He sighs. "Do you have any idea about this? You're Katniss' and Peeta's friend after all. I heard my mom came to you too. So…" he trails off. Thinking why all of the sudden he could just become a chatty man? He never be, never will. He's not a speaker, Mellark is.

He doesn't realize that Madge seems uncomfortable now. She's relieved that his mother's still keeping her promise to not tell her son that she's the one that brought him the morphling. She wants him to be in the dark, no need to know about anything. She made her promise that night, the night she came to her house personally. Only to thanked her for saving her son. Her precious son. And also, Madge's precious schoolgirl crush. Unfortunately, that crush still remains until this very second.

But what should she say to him… should she be honest? She doesn't want him to know because she doesn't want him to feel like he owes her. She wants to be his friend—at least—but not because he feels the need to do that because he's in debt with her. No way. If he wants to be friend with her, then be it. Without any force from anywhere. And then she'd told him eventually.

So this is it. "Well… yeah. I know about it." She says quietly. He spins his head, and raises his eyebrows. "You do?" she nods. "Well, spill it out then. I really, don't like to be in the dark. Especially when it comes to my business as well. It's kind of annoying." He demands. She gulps. "How do I tell you…" she trails off. "Just start from the beginning, I guess?" he suggests.

Madge takes a deep breath. "Remember I said I was so scared seeing you so motionless, almost dying at the whipping post? I can't help to run and cry all the way home. Cursing Thread, the Capitol, everyone involved on that ruthless thing. I mourned, why couldn't I do anything to help. Then suddenly I heard my mom screamed of pain. I ran into her bedroom, then gave her her morphling. Then it was suddenly popped out on my mind. The morphling. My mom used to cope with so much pain and it was killing her, so she used it. The morphling. I asked my mom for permission to take some of her morphling. She did give me a permission right before she passed out. So I grabbed the morphling box, a coat, and ran through the blizzard to the Everdeen's house." She explains.

He holds his breath in disbelief. Madge. It was Madge. She saved his life. She brought him the morphling that saved his life.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I have the right to know…" he protests. She shakes her head. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just… I don't want you to know because I don't want you to feel like you owe me for something. I always wanted you to be my friend at least, but I don't want there's an unacceptable reason—owing reason—behind it. And I know that the Seam people is always feel like they owe anyone that saved their life so… I asked your mom to keep you in the dark. And Katniss, and Prim, and Mrs. Everdeen. Peeta, and Haymitch too." She says. She turns her head to see Gale. Drowning in his own thoughts again.

"I know you're mad, and I'm sorry. I really, really sorry. I was planning to let you know eventually if someday you'd finally be a friend to me. And well… here I am. Telling you." She looks into his deep dusty grey eyes. He shakes his head, "I'm not mad. But yes, I'm still owing you Madge. if it wasn't because of you… I wouldn't be here right now."

Madge holds her hands up. "No. If it wasn't because of _you_, I wouldn't be here. If you didn't come to the woods, I might still stuck there for only-God-knows how long." He shrugs. "I guess we're even then?" Madge nods. "Yeah. We're even. But only on this thing. We're friends, right? Friends do not owe each other. They just always there for each other. So stop holding too high on your pride, accept the fact that not all of good things that shared and exist between us, need to be owed. Promise?" she holds up her pinkie finger. He smiles brightly, "Promise."

They continue laying side by side for the next ten minutes, until Madge yawns. Gale laughs. "Come on, tomorrow will be a big day. You need to get some sleep," Madge smiles with droppy-eyes. "Yeah, right. My big day," she says as she yawns—again. "Yep, and we're going to make one of your new dreams come true," he winks. She chuckles. "Thank you, for everything." She says. He just shakes his head. "Don't mention it. We're friends right?" she nods and smile faintly.

Gale just laughs even more. He pulls the blanket, and tuck it on her thin body. "Goodnight Madge," he whispers. She smiles through the few last second of her consciousness, "Goodnight Gale."

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Sorry if this chapter contains nothing exciting enough. I'm trying to make them in the perfect timing for everything. No rush. Just let them flow, alright. I promise I'll make the other chapters better and more interesting. It's still going to be a long, long story I guess. It will be about the story of Gadge in the beginning (obviously), and… remember I mentioned about Katniss in the summary, didn't I? There. I'm planning something on it;)**

**Tell me what do you think, what are you guessing about the upcoming things, and what do you want to happen in this story. Review/PM me, anytime! Cheers, {}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**A/N: To **TheGoldenHairedMockingjay : **you'll see;) also to **Swishy Willow Wand: **I couldn't help but smile when I read your review. Thanks by the way;) yeah, unfortunately Gadge **_**is **_**unrealistic **_*****_**sob**_*** **_**right… how do you know? Anyway here it goes, hope you like it! :)**

The morning light shines through the gaps between the ventilation. He rubs his eyes, and stretches his hands. That was the best sleep he has ever gotten in this past ten years. He averts his eyes to his side, then fixes his eyes on the woman that is still sleeping soundly besides him—Madge. For the second time, he sees that how peaceful and beautiful—_crap, it's starting again_—Madge is when she's sleeping. Her hair glows as the morning sunlight falls on it. And her face—God he has to admit she's damn gorgeous.

Her eyes flicker open. She turns her head towards him, only catches him that's still staring at her. Blushing, she gets up and says, "Morning,". He smiles and tips his head to a nod. "Morning, too."

She brushes her hair, trying to avert the uncomfortable silence between them. "What do you want to have for breakfast?" she finally speaks up. His eyes squint. "What do we have, anyway?" he asks. She gets off of his bed, then chews inside of her cheek while she's trying to recall what she bought yesterday.

"Well, I guess we can have breads, porridge, omelets, or pancakes. Your choice." She answers. He shrugs, "Omelets." She nods. "Alright, I'll clean up first then make you some. Won't take long, I promise." She says as she walks outside his room. He jumps off of his bed, and follows her behind. She steps into the bathroom while he's reaching his phone. He presses some numbers on it, then waiting for an answer.

"_Good morning, who is this and may I help you?" _someone's voice he doesn't recognize. "Uh, yeah. I'm Gale Hawthorne. I'd like to have a day off for today. I have um, something to do," he says hesitantly, confused with what excuse he has to come up with. "_I see. Gale Hawthorne, Reconstruction Department?" _"Yep, that's me." He answers. Relieved the secretary administration didn't ask for more. "_Okay. And what's the reason there?_" Holy shit.

"I, um… An old friend came yesterday and I can't just leave her alone. Besides, I need to help her with something important. Her business, I guess. But I promise I'll show up tomorrow." He says, while reciting prayer over and over again on his mind so the secretary will give him the permission. He really doesn't want to spend today at work. Not today. "_Alright. One day off, Mr. Hawthorne._" He sighs in relief. "Right. One day off. Thank you so much." _"You're welcome_. _Anything else I can help you, Mr. Hawthorne?_" she asks. "No. Nothing else. Thank you." He says as he put his phone back to its place.

"You know, you don't have to do this for me." He spins his head, finding Madge is already in the kitchen, in front of the stove, making their breakfast. "Well, it's not only for your benefit, Princess. I'm getting my own as well, don't worry." He almost can feel she's rolling her eyes. "Right," she takes a plate with her left hand from the rack, then another after she put the first one near the stove. He takes a seat on the stool, and wait for her to finish their breakfast. He's starving.

She puts an omelet in each plate, then scoots one of them towards him. "Thanks," he murmurs. She shrugs. "I just hope that's not too bad. I forgot how to make a proper omelets," she mutters—more to herself. He chops the omelets by his fork, then shove it into his mouth. "This is not bad. At all, really. You always underestimate yourself. Stop that, you're not as bad as you think." He says as he eagerly eats the rest of his finest breakfast he's ever had in his apartment. She smiles, "Um… thanks?" she says as she thin line of smile formed on her lips. They continue their breakfast in silence.

He finishes his breakfast first. Then Madge. "Leave your plate, I'll do the dishes." He says. "What? No, I am doing it." She protests. "I don't accept any objection. Seriously, can't we just stop debating about this every time we finish our meal? People fights to have some food on their plates, not about who would do the dishes." She giggles. "I suppose you're right. Why don't we just take turns? Now you're doing the dishes. Then lunch, my turn. Dinner, yours. Tomorrow's breakfast, mine. What do you think?" she suggests. He shrugs. "Better than debating all the time," she grins. "Good. I'll get ready, then." He nods and smiles.

She returns his smile, then rushes toward her room. She takes her bath robe, and goes into the bathroom. She scrubs her skin, her darken nails, and brushes her hair. She then drain her damp hair with the hairdryer in front of the mirror. Combs it, then wear her bath robe and steps out from the bathroom.

She heads back to her room, and slips into her only dress—the ivory white dress. She takes out a pair of matching shoes with an inch wedges, tie her hair up and walks outside.

…..

He waits for Madge in the living room couch. His eyes wander around the living room, just realized that all of the things there now already sorted out. He wonders when Madge did all of this. His apartment now is cleaned up and sorted out. Perfectly organized, except for his room. Certainly, Madge won't bother anything because it's his right to decide, whether to keep it clean or messy. And messy, it is.

The door next to his room swings open as she walks out. He barely can breathe. She looks so breathtaking in that white dress. It's only knee-length, so her white, smooth calves are being shown perfectly. Her hair is tied up, showing her long neck and collarbone. Her shoes are definitely the thing that make her seems taller, but still quite shorter than him. Elegance. That's all he can tell. Oh, beautiful—as always. He snorts to himself, _what the heck_.

…..

She walks out of her room to find Gale is sitting on the couch in the living room. Wearing a grey t-shirt and black short pants. A pair of black hiking sandals are already under his feet. His t-shirt is a bit tight, showing his muscular body. His broad shoulder straighten up as he sees her.

_God, he's hot. _She blinks. Trying to overcome the sudden thought. She shakes her head, and smiles as he stands up.

…..

She smiles as he stands up and returns her smile. He walks toward her then stand—still towering her—in front of her. "I'm already wearing a pair of wedges shoes and you still are towering me. Great. How could you get that tall?" she grunts. He laughs. "You're not that short, stop feeling insecure all the time. Where is that confidence of the mayor's daughter in front of the poacher?" he teases. She swats his shoulder. "Shut up. You're no longer a poacher. And I'm no longer the mayor's daughter…" she trails off. He spins his head, and sees Madge is now staring at the ground. He reaches her hand, then squeezes it. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. Can we go now?" he asks gently. She tilts her head up, then nods. "Am I forgiven?" he asks, with a pleading eyes on her. She laughs. "Yes, and stop looking at me like that. It's not funny," she says as she covers her mouth and rushes toward the door. He laughs. "Oh yeah? Not funny? You're such a liar." She continue giggling all their way to the elevator.

He pressed the B button.

"B? Isn't that stands for basement?" she asks. He nods, "True." "What are we going to do in the basement? Isn't it will be faster if we go straight to the lobby?" she asks. He turns to face her, and raises his eyebrows. "You don't think we'll go by foot, do you?" she frowns. "I don't know,"

He snorts. "District 2 is much larger than Twelve, Madge. You can't just walk everywhere you please." Madge scowls. "I just came here yesterday, how am I supposed to know?" she retorts. He stares blankly at her until the elevator door slides open. He leads her to his car. He pushes the unlock button, the ushers her to the passenger seat.

He turns on the car, then drives it out of the basement to the outside world. The new District Two.

She stares outside the window, dazzled by this new place. In a new country. She knows this used to be the Careers District, but now it's just the same District as others.

"So.. Madge? About the job… what kind of job do you want actually?" his voice startles her, out of her daydream about family just after she saw a family, walking together in a park, with a boy on his dad's shoulder, and an older girl, hand-in-hand with her mother that was walking right besides her husband. They look… happy. The boy's laughing with his dad, while the girl's pouting to her mom and she just smiled, shook her head than stroke her back. She sighs.

"What? The job? Uh… I still don't know. But I want to do something useful, or a job where I'm surrounded by music or children…" she lost in her thoughts. Gale nods in understanding. "Well, I don't have any idea either, so let's just hope there's something fit your wish." He adds. She nods. Looking back outside until the car stops in front of a building with a big billboard sign on top of the roof, 'INFORMATION CENTER'. Her eyes lighten up with excitement and Gale can only smile and shakes his head.

They goes inside, then he sits on a waiting chair while she rushes to the counter. A lady with glasses that seems fell too far down on her nose bridge tilts her head up. "May I help you, dear?" she asks. Madge clutches to her dress-side nervously, and nods. "Yeah, um… I'm looking up for information about job vacancy… can you provide that?" she asks politely. "Oh, job vacancy. Of course. Just a moment please," the woman stands up and walks to a bookshelf, and pull out a thick files. She pushes it towards Madge. "Here you go. The highlighted one means it's already filled." She says flatly. Madge nods, "Thank you. May I bring this and go sit—there?" she points the seat next to Gale. And the woman nods. "Sure, you want to discuss with your boyfriend huh? I see. Just don't bring it out of the building, honey." She says as she gets back to her work.

Madge blushes. _Her boyfriend? If only it's not too much to hope for…_

She brings the files and sits next to Gale. He shifts, facing her. "Wow. That's… the list of the jobs? Seriously? That many?" he asks in disbelief. Madge just shrugs. "Don't ask me. She just handed it to me and I haven't even opened it yet." She opens the files and starting to look up for anything interest her.

She suddenly feels warmth near her body. She turns her head, only to find Gale is leaning towards her, frowning, concentrating on the list in front of him.

Feels her eyes on him, he glances up. Their gazes meet. "What?" he asks. Madge chuckles. "No, nothing. You're kind of… cute when you're like that." Gale's eyes widen. "I am not cute!" he grunts. Madge laughs harder. Then she shakes her head, decided to ignore his protest. She scans through the list, then suddenly find:

"Art teacher. Panem High School. Call: 3567894" she mumbles. Gale looks to where Madge is pointing her finger at. "Art teacher huh? Well, don't you think that fits your wish? Art—means music included there. And a teacher? You'll probably surrounded by children, or teenager at least. And useful, when is teacher is not useful?" he says. She smiles brightly. "Oh my God, you're right! I should call this number right away." She jumps from her seat, then rushes back to the counter.

…..

He is staring at Madge Undersee, again. Her excitement when it comes to her dream. Like this one. She jumps like a 5-year-old girl that just got a free candy, and rushes to the counter. He leans back to his chair, waiting for her to return. She makes her way to the phone in the counter side, then presses some buttons. A moment later she's talking to somebody, and a few minutes later she goes back to the counter. Tell the woman behind it something, and makes her way back to him—with a brightest smile of those bright smiles he has ever seen.

"I need to go the the school first, um do you mind to take me there?" she asks hesitantly. He shakes his head. "Surely not. Let's go."

…..

Madge is—again—looking outside the car window in dazzle. But not for long. She straighten her dress, then looks back to the front. "So, Gale? What job do you work on these days?" he blinks, turn his head towards her, then back to the road. "Reconstruction Department." He says flatly. "In District Two? Then what Capitol is used for if the Departments are located in the District?" she asks. She saw some Department buildings on the way earlier. Natural Resources Department, Health & Medic, Economy & Trade. And in front of them, Reconstruction & Development Department. "That's your office?" she points to the building. He nods, "Yeah. I work there. And about your question, well yes the Departments are located in districts, but the Ministry—or you can say them as the centre of departments are located in the Capitol." He answers. Madge frowns, "So what are you saying is that department is like the district's government? And the ministry is the centre of all of those departments?" "Yep."

Madge stays silent for awhile. "And why they have to be in D2? Why don't they put them in District One, Three, or…" "There are the same departments in each district, Madge." he cuts her off. Madge eyes widen. "Oh! You mean, in each district, there are all of the Departments as here?" he chuckles then shakes his head. "Why did it has to take a long time for you," Madge grins.

….

The car stops in the school yard. It's crowded. Maybe recess time. They walk pass through the main entrance, and find the administration room. Madge knocks on the door, and after a low voice allow her to get in, she turns around to Gale and gesture him to follow. He just shakes his head, "No. You go ahead. I'm not in the business. I'll wait here," he points to the chairs next to the door. She smiles then nods. "I wish it won't take long." Then she disappears into the room.

**Righttt. This is it. I was going to continue the story, but it's just didn't seem right so I cut it here. Still, no primary conflict here. Sorry. I've planned something on my mind about a conflict, but it hasn't reached for the right time yet. So, sorry. And please be patient, it will worth the wait, I promise. ;)**

**Tell me what do you think. Review, review, and review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**A/N: **** To **Anna**: great idea! Seriously thanks. I'll put that on my plot when the perfect time comes;)**

The next fifteen minutes is a little bit boring. All he can do is just sit, or pacing around, then sit, then the pattern repeats. Thankfully, the door swings open and Madge run into him with a brightest smile he has ever seen plastered on her face. "I got the job! I can start to teach tomorrow." She squeals. "That's great!" he laughs then pull her into his arms. She giggles through his chest. "I'll be a teacher. Wow." He laughs. "Yeah," she pushes his chest. "Look! They gave a new phone!" she shakes her phone in the air. He smirks, "Good. Then I don't have to worry anymore. Now give me your number," he pulls out his own phone from his pocket. She chuckles, "What to worry, anyway?" she asks. He shrugs. "You."

…..

She startles with that one word. _You_. She shakes her head. Blocking anything out of her mind to get in. She knows she has this crush on him since forever, but still, she doesn't want to get her hopes too high. She knows the reputation of Gale Hawthorne back home: a player. And she is perfectly sure, she doesn't want to be the next member of his girl parade.

…..

_What did he say? Oh yeah. He just said he's worrying a Madge Undersee. _He can't believe his nerves anymore from now on. Where did that come from, anyway? Why does in all of a sudden, he cares for an Undersee? Admiration? Definitely not. How an admiration can turn into a concern?

He spent his entire life back in Twelve hating her. Her wealth, her gigantic house, her I-can-get-everything-I-want, her fancy dresses—which he wished he could afford one for Posy. And most of all: he hates how unreachable she was. She was the mayor's daughter—and for him, she always is. While he's from the Seam. And there's no way he could get her.

The thought slaps him right on the face.

…..

She gives him her number anyway. After he saved it, he asks her, "So, where are we going next?" she holds a piece a paper up in front of her face. "This. I need to go to the school's stock and ask for my uniform." He raises his eyebrows. "The teachers here have uniform?" he asks in disbelief. "Only one. For Monday, then the rest of the day I can wear anything—as long as it's formal wear." She explains. He nods, "Then you need another formal wear then. Now let's get that uniform and head to the clothes shop." "What?" she says—surprised. "Don't be silly, Madge. You only have that one dress while you have four days to wear formal clothes. You don't think you would wear the same dress every single day, do you? And besides, it's almost winter. You don't have any _proper _winter clothes."

She realizes it now. _How couldn't she realize it before? _She sighs. "You're right. But remember to remind me about this when I get my first paycheck." She says. He snorts, "You wish, princess." She shoots him a death glare. He laughs. "Wow, scary. Alright alright, I'll remind you _if _I remember." She swats his arms. He laughs again.

…..

Later that day.

"Gale!" she shouts from the kitchen. "What?" he shouts back, then peeks his head out from his room. "Lunch's ready. Get out of your room immediately, please. It won't taste as good as it is when it's not warm anymore." She warns him. He rolls his eyes. "I thought something bad's happening. You're freaking me out," he grunts. She smirks, "I never heard a history that says: 'Gale Hawthorne freaked out because of a girl shouted him to get the hell out of his room.' have you?" she teases. He groans, then sits on the stool. "You can't get enough of teasing me, can you?" he snarls. She laughs. "No idea."

He looks down to his plate. Rice, and in front of them in a quite bigger plate, laying two fishes. "Is that the fish you bought yesterday? What kind of fishes are they?" he asks. She nods, "It's called salmon. You should try it, they taste good." She says as she moves one to her plates and start to eat. He eyes her for a while, then follows her the same.

"It's my turn to wash the dishes, right? Don't try to object." She speaks up. He sniffs. "Yeah," "Good, leave your plate after that." "Okay," he says quietly as he finishes his lunch.

He turns to face Madge. "Now Madge, listen."

She turns her head, "Hm?" and continue chewing her lunch. "Tomorrow, you'll start your work. I will, too. Now tell me, what time is the end of your schedule?"

She reaches to her dress pocket, then pull out a paper. She scans the paper carefully, "Well, school's out at four. But the teacher should stay at school for another hour before they allowed to go home." She says. He frowns. "Four? Are you kidding me? What time does the bell ring in the morning?" she looks down at her paper again. "Nine." She says with puzzled look to him. He counts something on his head. "You'll be out at five, then, right? Can you wait for me for a moment before I pick you up? My work will be done around that time, too. So it will need some time before I can get you." He explains.

She quirks her eyebrows. "Who says you should pick me up?" she asks. "Who says I shouldn't?" he shoots back. She sighs. "I'm only adding another burden for you, Gale. Just let me walk on my own, I'll be fine." He snorts. "School and this apartment has a pretty long distance, you know. If you walk, you probably arrive here hours later." He warns her. "And you'll get no dinner." She mutters. He rolls his eyes. "Seriously, Madge. You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself. I've been living here alone for about ten years and look at me, I'm still perfectly fine." She snorts. "So do I, Gale. I've been living out, in a desolate forest. Alone. And look at me, I'm still alive."

Now he's running out of words. He grunts. "Ugh. Yeah, but still. You're not in the forests again. You're in District Two. A much different place than your lovely forest." She glares at him, "My? Isn't that _your _lovely forest?" she retorts. "It is—no, it _was_. It's different now. I used to be able to think clearly there. But now? All I could do there was got lost." He sighs. "And saved a lost girl." She murmurs. He smiles a bit. "Yeah, that too."

She opens her mouth, but shuts it quickly before a word even comes out. He glances at her. "Why don't you just let me pick you up? It's not a big deal you know. Besides, I'm using my car. It won't be exhausting or something. And what did you say yesterday? About friends-thing… oh. We'll always be there for each other." He says quietly. She takes a deep breath. "I don't want to fight right now. So, okay. I'll let you pick me up tomorrow. And I'm sorry for… this." She says. He smiles in relief. "Okay. I'll um, just go to bed then. Tomorrow morning, ready at 7.30?" he asks. She smiles then nods. "Right. Goodnight, Madge."

"Goodnight."

…..

Another scream.

She jumps out of her bed, knowing that it must be Gale. She storms out from her room, then stops in front of the kitchen. She decides to make a cup of tea or two, maybe it can make him feel better.

She brings the cup with a tray, and knocks on his door.

"Come in," he sounds so hoarse. Madge pushes the door open. "You okay?" he shakes his head. She puts the tray on the table next to his bed. She sits on the edge of his bed, then takes the cup and gives it to him. "Here. It will make you feel better. A bit," she says. He turns his head, and smile faintly. "Thank you, Madge. And sorry, for woke you up. I didn't mean to…"

"Ssh. From now on, you are not allowed to apologize to me if you wake me up in the middle of the night. You hear me?" he sniffs. "Why not?" she snorts. "You just said earlier tonight that friends will be there to each other, didn't you?" he laughs sadly. "Right." He shifts his body again, and pats the space beside him. He's a bit hesitant for a second before asks her, "Mind to join me again?"

She smiles. "Sure."

He sips his tea. Then another sip. Then another, until he seems doesn't patient enough and gulps it down, careless whether it burns his throat or not. He leans down to put it on the table in Madge's side. His arm brushes Madge's hair. And God, he has to fight the urge to play with Madge's hair again.

Madge shifts a bit, so he can put the cup down easier.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" she asks. He thinks for a moment, "How's your sleep yesterday?" she's quiet for a moment. "Well, better than this last ten years I guess. I've been sleeping in the tree branch, so last night? First night I slept in a real bed again. And that felt great." She answers nonchalantly. Trying to avoid was that question really about her sleep, or about her sleeping _with him_.

A hint of bewilderment flash in his eyes before disappear as soon as it came. He nods. "So, tree branch, huh? Can you now tell me the story about you living in the woods? I still can believe it. Ten years. Wow." She chuckles.

"Well, that's the fact. It seems so long, but time flew, Gale." She says.

He rolls his eyes. "You don't need to tell me about 'time flies' or whatever, I know that. But how?"

She shrugs. "I guess I was just using my adaptable skill. I ate the berries at first, because I still couldn't shoot properly. But by the time went on, I started to become handy with um, your bow. And finally I can shoot an animal for supper. Another problem. There was a little… disgust when I had to skin them. Thankfully, Katniss showed me once. So, I knew how to skin, I just couldn't believe I had to do it myself." She grumbles. He laughs, "I'm perfectly sure of that. Typical." Then smirks. She swats him.

"Well, day by day passed as it had to. I knew how to shoot, I knew how to skin an animal, I knew how to make a campfire, and I knew how to climb a tree. Living out in the wilderness taught me everything. How to be independent, how to become a survivor, how to be strong for myself when no one else there. Things I didn't get in a fancy house." She takes a deep breath.

He stares at her in silence. "But Madge. In ten years, means that you had to face the winter ten times. How could you manage to hold on?"

"It was almost winter, Gale. It's already chilly outside. I brought the thickest mantle I had from home, and brought it to the woods. Along with another jeans and t-shirt so if my recent clothes got messed up, I didn't have to explain to my dad or mom when they see it. So… well, it saved my life." He nods. Then frowns in the next second, "but where is it now?" "What? My mantle and another clothes?" he nods again. "In my backpack." She says flatly.

"A backpack?" he asks. Bewilderment flash in his eyes.

She nods. "Yeah. Didn't you see I brought a backpack all the way here?"He shakes his head. She grumbles. "How come…" he grins. "I got, uh… distracted." She raises her eyebrows. "Yeah? By what?" she asks.

He curses himself for saying that. There is no way he can tell her, that he was distracted by her. Not now. So he just answers, "I've got a lot of things in my mind. I didn't pay much attention to little details. Sorry," he mumbles. She shakes her head. "What was that sorry for?" she asks. "Um… for not paying attention?" he frowns at his own answer. She chuckles. "Your mind's starting to wander around again, Gale. You'd better go to sleep now. You have a lot of work tomorrow." She says gently.

He sighs. "I don't want to sleep again. The nightmares are going to come over once I drift off."

She touches his arms softly. "What can I do to make you feel better then? You can't just stay awake until the morning comes. It's still midnight. Even hours before the dawn. You need to rest." She whispers gently.

He stares at those deep-blue eyes. "Well… yesterday when you slept here, I didn't get any nightmare though. Would you…" he trails off. She seems hesitant at first, but then she nods. "Of course. I'll sleep here, if that makes you feel better. Now," she pulls the blanket from his feet, then tuck it on his body—the way he did for her at the previous night.

"Go to sleep, Hawthorne. You have a promise to keep." She winks.

He groans. "Promise? To the secretary that I'd show up tomorrow? Ugh. You don't need to remind me of that, Undersee."

She laughs. "Shut up. Now sleep. Goodnight, Gale."

He sniffs. But a smile plastered on his face. "Goodnight, Madge."

**Another night scene to end the chapter. I always have problem in how to end or where to cut a story. -_- And well, Gale said he has those dreams every night so I'll keep that several times—Madge come over to him in the middle of the night, comforting him. A little bit on purpose, actually: a way to slap him on the face by reality that he **_**loves **_**Madge. *evil laugh***

**Well, review again please! You don't have any idea how thrilled I am to read every review alert in my inbox mail;) And please, if you have something on your mind about how this story is going to be, spill. I can try to make up a scene/chapter where your idea is included. And don't worry, I'll make a credit about where did the idea come from;) So, one more time. Review, review, review! :D**

**...**

**Sorry guys, I just wanted to tell you. This upcoming week is going to be a real busy week for me. Exams, exams, exams. So, I can't promise to be able to update daily, like usual. But just hope there will be a spare time, and no writer's block so I can write a new chapter. Cheers! {}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**A/N: **

_7.35 am_

He taps his foot impatiently. "Madge! Are you coming or not? This is your first day, you can't be late!" he yells.

"Stop yelling! And yes, I'm coming. Be patient a little, can you? I'm almost finish." She yells back from her bedroom.

He sighs. _Why do women always take a long, long time to put their make up on? Please, Madge is already beautiful without the damn make up._

"It hasn't even ten minutes past 7.30 Gale, we won't be late." He spins his head towards the voice, and gasps.

There she is, standing gorgeously with her new outfit. Yesterday, he didn't see what Madge buy. He went to the store next to the clothes shop, the sport store, and just let her pick what she wanted.

She's wearing a simple ivory-white (again) shirt, black trousers, and a black high heels. Her hair's tied up high neatly. And she's clutching her new bag—a present from him as new-job-gift. She refused at first, but he insisted. And now she looks perfect.

…..

The same expression written all over her face. She never saw him in formal wear before. He's wearing a grey pants, and white shirt. His grey suit is draped on his left arm. She blinks, and shakes her head. Then start to makes her way to the kitchen counter, where he's leaning on.

…..

He still barely can breathe when she walks toward him. She's now standing in front of him. He's even can smell her soap and shampoo she used earlier this morning. She frowns, "Your hair is a mess." She says, pointing to his head.

"Huh? Oh, this." He runs his hand through his hair. She catches his hand. "You're just making it worse." She stands on her tiptoes—even though she's already wearing a high heels, unfortunately he still is much taller than her—then fix his hair.

_Dammit. I can die just because of her standing too close_. He grunts in his mind.

"There. Better." She steps backward. And staring at him—still speechless. "Er.. ready to go?" he finally speaks up. She smiles. "Never this ready in my life."

…..

He drops her off in front of the school gate. "Wait for me, remember? And I don't want to see you, already walk out of this building when I come." He warns. She rolls her eyes. "Yes, sir." She winks, then steps out from his car. "Oh, but call me when you're almost here okay? I'll just come over here so you don't need to look for me inside first." She says. He nods. "Have a great first day!" he shouts as he drives his car away from her. She smiles, then shakes her head. Still can't believe how Gale Hawthorne is now becoming her friend. Her real friend.

…..

She smiles politely to several students that already arrived at school. She makes her way to the administration room, and knocks. "Come in," says someone inside.

She opens the door, and get inside.

"Oh, Miss Undersee. Welcome! We are really glad to have you as our new art teacher." Greets a woman, maybe three or four years older than her. She smiles politely, "Thank you, ma'am. It's an honor to have such an important profession here." The woman nods. "Just call me Amber. Now, let me show you your class." She grabs Madge's hand, and pull her toward the door. Madge turns her head to the rest of people in the room, and gives them an apologetic nod.

They walk through the corridors. Madge tries to memorize the way to her class. Thankfully, it's not hard to remember. Administration, left, walk straight until the end of the corridors, turn right, second room in the left. There it is. Art classroom.

She gasps when she sees her classroom. A big room, with a piano in front, and some other music instruments on the left side of the room. On the right, there is a big shelf filled up with painting, handcraft, and other art equipments.

"So… what do you think?" Amber's voice breaks the silence. Madge turns her head. "Are you kidding me? This is great! Thank you, thank you very much." Amber smiles brightly, "Well, we're glad if you like it. The first class will start in 10 minutes, honey. I'll just leave you to get ready." She says as she walks to the door.

"Um, Amber?" Madge calls her back. Amber spins around. "Yes?"

"What should I teach them, today? I don't even know what their last lesson is…" she says quietly.

Amber squeezes her shoulder. "Anything you want to teach them, as long as it is art. Or well, you can ask them what their last lesson is." She says. "You'll be just fine, okay? I remember the first time I teach, I was a bit nervous too, and similar to you, I didn't know what to teach. So, I just talked with my students, asked their opinion about the subject, what they expected in their new teacher," she shrugs. "That killed the time. Suddenly the bell rang." She laughs. "Enjoy yourself, honey. Don't take it as a burden. You'll never get what the fun of a teacher is," she smiles reassuringly. Then walks out the door.

Madge sighs. Then moves to her desk. She open a notebook, with her name on it. It must be hers.

She opens the book, and finds a note in the first page.

"_Use this as a teaching programming, or teaching journal only._"

She takes a pen on the stationary box, then starts to write.

_Day 1…_

The bell rings.

She sighs. Here it goes.

…..

He throws himself on his chair. His eyes catches a piles of paper on his desk. He groans. _Great. A day off and here's the result. Damn office._

He sighs. Then starts to check on the paper files. Sorting which one is the most and the least important. He learned to do his job properly and as best as he can in the hard way, two or three years ago. Now he doesn't have any choice left.

…..

_5.10 pm_

She's sitting on the waiting chairs in front of administration room, holding her cellphone. He hasn't called yet. She starts to worry.

_5.15 pm_

Her cellphone vibrates.

_Gale_

_Calling._

She jumps. And answer the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey Madge, where are you? I'm on my way. Maybe another one or two minutes before I arrive there."_

"Oh. I'm still at the building, don't worry. I'll just go to the gate then." She says.

"_Good. I'll meet you there."_

"Sure."

He hangs up the call. And she rushes toward the gate. By the time she arrives, his car already there. He opens the passenger door for her.

"So, how's your first day?" he asks with a grin.

"Why are you grinning? Fine. Great, even." She answers and closes the door. He shrugs. "Don't know. Just excited to hear your stories after a long boring day at my work." She turns her head. "Oh, nothing happened?" she asks. He shakes his head. "No, it's just the way it is. My work, well it is more to the person behind the desk. While actually I prefer the field work." He sighs.

"Then why didn't you ask for it?" she asks in confusion. "They said it's too… downgrade for me. They told me, a person like me would be better in this position. Huh, I just hope they knew how boring it is to just sit behind a desk all day long, reading files, strategizing…" he turns his head. "Now your turn. I've told you my story."

"Well… It was not much, but quite interesting for a beginning, though." She starts. "Mmm-hmm. Go on." He responses.

"I was a bit nervous at my first class, but thanks God they're all good kids. They respect me. They open-minded, and honest. They tell me what their old teacher looked like, how he taught them, and what they expected me to be. They showed me where is their last lesson, but I didn't teach them anything today. I'd just let them relax a bit, because from their story… their old teacher sounds horrible." She chuckles.

He laughs with her. "Well, it's a blessing for them then to have you as their new teacher." She laughs. "I don't know, I haven't even taught them yet. I have to learn more about the subject, beside the music parts." She sighs.

"It's not a big deal, is it?" he asks. She shakes her head. "No, my mother was a kind of connoisseur back in Twelve. I used to look at her collections or books, and it's not much different so it doesn't difficult to learn. I'm familiar with most of them."

"Then what's the problem?" he asks. "Nothing, I'm just afraid I won't be a good teacher…" she trails off. The car stops in its usual parking place in the basement. He turns off the machine, then turns to look at her.

"Look, Madge. At the first time of my job, I did feel the same thing as you feel now. Even worse. You know I destroyed many things during the war, and that made me feel bad. However, I have to face it, whether I like it or not. So I made up the fear I had, to be the reason why I had to continue doing the things I should do. I destroyed things and killed people during the war, so I ensured myself, that this is the only way to fix that. My reconstruction & development department, is a department that has the authority to rebuild and develop the district, together with the same departments all over the country, to rebuild and develop a better Panem. I make that as my strongest reason why I have to stand still. And also, why I am not allow myself to back off. Because it's maybe… my only way to fix myself. It's not much, but it helps a little." He takes a deep breath. Then continues.

"Madge, you're better than me. You didn't kill people, you didn't destroy anything. You must have something to be the reason why you should stay strong, and don't let your fear overwhelm you or stand in your way." He says. "You understand, Madge? This is the best opportunity to show yourself. You didn't have much to show back in Twelve, but here, you've got a lot of time and chances. And you are not wasting it, now." He says firmly.

She stares at him. Then nods solemnly. "Thank you." She whispers. He smiles. "You're welcome. Now, lets go upstairs. I'm hungry." She shakes her head. "When is you are not hungry?" she murmurs as she gets out of the car and walks to the elevator.

…..

Days passed.

He still wakes up in the middle of the night, by his own nightmares, but once by a sob from the next room. His room and hers are not separated by a proper wall—he has to admit. It's ridiculously thin, until he could hear her, crying. So he walked out of his room, made her a cup of tea, and stayed beside her—the way she always do for him at the other nights.

She would wake him up the next morning. Get ready, and breakfast then headed to their works. It's not much, but they enjoy each other's company. Especially Gale. He now has less nightmares than usual. Thanks to Madge.

He still will pick her up at 5.15 in the evening.

Not much different lately. Until today. Her second Friday in District Two.

…..

It's her second Friday.

She's walking back from the toilet, heading back to her classroom. Thankfully, she has no class to teach. So she can a little bit relax.

She walks pass the gym. And sees a group of girls are practicing archery. Her hands suddenly feel itchy for not using her—no, Gale's bow in weeks. So she approaches the gym, and sits on the bench at the edge of the archery area. A girl waves her hand, "Miss Undersee!" she stands up, and walks toward her. She knows her, one of her best student in grade 8. "Hi, Mora. Archery, huh?" she smirks. Mora blushes. "Yeah. We're just practicing. But none of us know how to use these things properly," she sighs.

"I know." Madge blurts out without thinking. Mora's and her friends' eyes widen. "You do? Show us, show us!" they jump in excitement. Madge smiles, then take the bow and arrow.

She shows them how to hold a bow and the arrow correctly. Then she sets her aim in the furthest target in the area, and release her arrow. It hits right in the target.

The girls start to cheer. "Oh my God! Miss Undersee, how could you do that?" Mora asks in disbelief. Madge smiles politely. "I lived in a forest before I got here. Bow and arrows were my only things to survive, so I had to learn to use them." She explains.

"Oh! Of course. Wait, in a forest? Do you mean District 2 forest?" she asks again. Madge shakes her head. "No, District 12's forest."

Mora taps her head. "Oh, I forgot about that. So, Mr. Hawthorne must be the one that got you out, right?" she and her friends the giggle for a while. Madge's eyes widen in shock. "What?" Mora squints her eyes. "Um.. yeah. Gale Hawthorne? You and him came from the same District before the rebellion war, right? District 12, as I heard." Madge takes a deep breath. "Er.. yes. How did you…" she's trying to recall what has happened lately these days. Nothing.

Mora seems a little confused. "Did you read the morning newspaper today, Miss Undersee?" Madge quirks her eyebrows. Then shakes her head. "Wait, I brought the newspaper!" Mora's friend squeaks. She run outside the gym, and back half a minute later.

She opens a page, then hands it to Madge.

Madge reluctantly looks down to the newspaper page on her hands.

She gasps. Her jaw falls open.

Oh no.

This is not good.

**Guess what will happen next? *evil grin***

**And anyway, about my busy week. I got several hours free to wrote a new chapter. So, all I can do now is just how to find a good internet connection—at school or somewhere else because… my own sucks. Ugh, sorry. Lol. By the way, thanks for reviewing! Oh, don't forget to review again! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**A/N:**** This is it! A chapter, which the first scene is based on **Anna's **idea. Thanks a lot to you! It seems more exciting for me to write;) oh, and about the last scene of last chapter… You'll get the answer here. So, enjoy! :D**

His car is already in front of the school gate. But she hasn't come. She usually already stands there, or at least on her way to the gate. But now, she's nowhere to be seen. He decides to park his car to the school yard, and look for her inside.

He freezes when he sees something, not far from his car.

Madge is surrounded by three boys. She's laughing with them. One of the boys take her hand, but she pulls it gently and shakes her head. She's smiling, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Jealousy, anger, boiling up in his chest. Pounding, like a headache. He balls his hand into fist. Without thinking, he steps out of his car, the slams the door shut. He marches toward them, then yanks Madge off them. She moves in shock. "Gale, what are you…" he glares at her, and she shuts her mouth quickly.

He turns toward the boys. Before he can speak, one of the boys asks him. "You're Gale Hawthorne, aren't you?"

"Yes. And loose the grin. All of you. Nothing is worth laughing at here." He says firmly.

The boys exchange look. Gale glares at each of them. "Listen, boys. This is not a new rule: you _do not _flirt with your own teacher." He snarls.

A boy quirks his eyebrows. "Is that because of that stupid manner, or because the teacher we are flirting with is pretty—which you are attracted too—and she is your girlfriend?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Both." He answers. He shoots another death glare. "From now on, you stay away from her. And stop flirting with your teachers." He says sharply.

He grabs Madge's hand, and drags her toward his car. He opens the passenger door, and ushers her to get in. Madge seems a little bit confused, "Get in, Madge. Now." He snaps. She quickly get into the seat, then Gale slams the door shut. He gets into the driver seat, and starts to drive angrily—or simply means: high-speed driving.

"Gale, what did that suppose to mean? You came out of nowhere and yanked me off? That wasn't even necessary! Those boys were just talking with me!" she snaps.

He turns his head. "They were flirting with you okay? Didn't you see that?" he snaps back.

She sighs. "They were just being nice, Gale. Why do you even care?"

"You were nowhere to be seen when I arrived. I was worried, then when I looked for you… well, how fascinating it was to see you were flirting with boys which are years younger than you." He says coldly.

"So what?"

He doesn't answer. "Can we fight at the apartment? I need to concentrate. You don't want to die in a car accident, do you?" he says flatly.

She snorts. "Yes. We'll talk about this again tomorrow morning. No avoiding or changing subject." She says.

He frowns, "Why do we have to wait until tomorrow morning?" she scoffs. "I don't want to fight with you while your anger is boiling up like that. No way, I won't take the risk."

He sighs. "Whatever."

…..

The silence is overwhelming. He really wants to talk to Madge about anything, but Madge doesn't seem in a good mood to talk.

"Did you read the morning newspaper, today?" her voice startles him in the elevator. He freezes. "The what?" he takes an unsteady breath. "The morning newspaper." She says as she turns her head toward him.

"Uh… yes, I did." He says reluctantly. Her eyes widen.

"When did you read that exactly?" her voice now sounds threatening.

"At my office. I've got one at the apartment, but today I was a little late so I didn't even bother to check the first page," he explains.

She sighs. "Madge, I'm sorry. I didn't even…" she holds her hand up. "Tomorrow morning, Gale Hawthorne." She says firmly. "Right, tomorrow morning."

…..

They arrive at the apartment. Right when he steps inside, he sees an envelope on the floor. He flips the envelope, and finds out that the sender is his mother. He puts it on the kitchen counter, decides to read it later and observes Madge as she washes her hands, then prepares the dinner. He decides to take a bath, and emerges from his room right when she's placing the dinner on the counter. She leaves him and goes straight to the bathroom. He eats alone, washes the dish, then goes to bed before she even steps out from the bathroom.

…..

He wakes up again by his nightmare. But this one, Madge was in it. And he feels relief when his door crack open, and Madge steps in.

She brushes her hand to his arm, then lie on the edge of his bed. That's enough for him to drift off to a dreamless sleep again.

…..

This morning, he wakes up first. He doesn't move, just stay until he feels she shifts beside him. "Morning," he murmurs. "Morning yourself," she murmurs back. "In the kitchen, Gale Hawthorne. As soon as possible." She says firmly. He nods. "You go ahead. I'll clean up first."

She goes outside with no more words.

After bath, he goes to the kitchen, and surprised to see Madge is already there—done showering. It's not usual though, he usually finish his shower faster than her.

"So, where were we?" she says as she sips her cup. He raises his eyebrows. "Huh?" she sighs. "Why did you do that Gale?"

He frowns. "Do what? Can you start from the beginning?" she snorts. "I am!" he scoffs. "Easy, ma'am. Well, okay let me explain about yesterday. I was worried when I couldn't find you at our usual rendezvous. So I decided to just get in, and look for you inside. But what did I find? You. Surrounded by obnoxious-flirting-teenage boys."

"How many times do I have to tell you? They are _my _students. And they weren't flirting, they were just being nice! Couldn't you see that?" she retorts. He flinches. "No I couldn't. But for the record: being-nice-teenage-boys don't take their teacher hand in that such kind of gesture." He says sharply.

She quirks her eyebrows up in surprise. "Surprised?" she scolds. "Not a chance." He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

She sighs. "But Gale. I still have no idea why did you even bother to come, yanked me off of them. Why did you even care to take me away from flirting teenage boys… You used to hate me, back in Twelve. And I don't know what's going on between us. But for sure? It's kind of weird. You hated me, we'd never met in years, met again, then all of a sudden you're really nice to me. I can't figure out why."

"I didn't hate you. Never has, and never will." He says. She looks up to him and raises her eyebrows. "Oh. But you _did _seem like it." She says flatly. "I didn't hate you; yes. I just… hated how lucky you were to have those…things I couldn't get. Wealth, Fancy houses, abundant foods, beautiful dresses that I'd always wanted to afford one for Posy…" he trails off. "I hated them. Not you." He finishes his sentence.

"So… you hated me because of the way I used to be, which is the way you are well like, right now?" she nearly scoffs. He sighs. "Madge, back then I didn't know I was going to be like this. Involved in a rebellion, fought the Capitol, and finally took them over. And got this—job, then the money… then…" he stops. And sighs. "I just didn't know, Madge. really. It's awful, I know."

The room falls silence. Neither of them breaks it. They're lost in their own thoughts. She looks up, and studies his face. He looks at the ground, mindlessly tracing his finger on the kitchen counter's wood pattern. His grey eyes seem so distant, indicating that his mind is somewhere far away from where he actually is. He just seems so… broken. She swears she saw anger, regret, pain, flash before his eyes before it disappear as soon as it came.

"Gale…" she calls him softly. He looks up and stares at her questioningly.

"I just need you to know… you don't need to keep me safe all the time. I can take care of myself, really. All I have to do now is just collecting my paychecks as much as I can, then get my own.. um, somewhere else affordable for me to live. So I don't…"

"What's wrong actually with my apartment?" he cuts off before she can even finish her sentence. "I know it's not much. Is it because it's not as fancy as you used to have in Twelve? If that's the reason, well I can't keep you to not go." He says quietly.

"It's not like that Gale. How many times do I have to tell you? Stop considering me as that rich merchant girl. I'm no longer that girl, Gale. Can't you see?" she sounds so exasperated. He flinches. "Sorry," he murmurs.

She leans to the counter and sighs in devastation. "I'm tired, Gale. I'm tired of you keep treating me like I'm a brat." Her eyes dart down to the corner of the counter, and catches a sight of yesterday's newspaper.

She reaches for it, and opens the page _Frontman_. It's a weekly article, filled with news from the famous people all over the Panem. And unfortunately, they are the one with the photos on it. Yep. _They_.

The first time she caught a sight of that page, she almost lost her breath. The huge page, filled with photograps of them—Gale & Madge. Strolling around the town, shopping together in the market, even when they step into his apartment. The pictures are not the only thing that made her gasp. The article even. She doesn't know how people of the newspaper got everything that they had written there. It says:

"_Gale Hawthorne, most well-known as the right hand of Katniss Everdeen or The Mockingjay in the rebellion war; member of the Star Squad, and now is the Head of Reconstruction Committee in District Two—is seems to finally seeing someone for serious._ _He is lately spending most of his time outside of his work with a blonde._

_This blonde, eventually known as Madge Undersee; the long lost former District Twelve's Mayor Undersee's daughter. She is now working as a newly favorite art teacher in Panem Two High School._

_Witnesses said, that they saw Gale Hawthorne in District Twelve, two weeks ago. He went into the woods in early morning, and reappeared hours later, the exact five minutes before the last train departed, along with the blonde girl. He took the girl with him to District Two, and even an officer in his office informed that he took a day off after he got back to Two—with him stated: he couldn't leave the girl._

_They had seen in some places lately in town: the information center, the market, and even spent the evening strolled around his neighborhood, and even most people in Panem Two High School that we asked said that he routinely picks her up everyday after her teaching schedule is over._

_So, is this an implication that the famous, handsome, attractive, Gale Hawthorne is now out of the market? Only time can answer."_

She tosses the paper in front of him. He lets out a deep breath. "Madge, I'm so, so, sorry about this. I didn't have any idea that those—goddamn paparazzis were still following me. After ten years. And those secretary in my office… I," he sighs. He never good at words. Never.

She holds up her hand. "It's not your fault. I should've known that. You're famous now. You are no longer that Seam boy that is only popular among the school girls, but you are a war hero. You're the right hand of Mockingjay, her lifetime bestfriend slash cousin, the head of reconstruction committee. I should've known, you have an image to keep. I, am the one that should say sorry." She says quietly.

Rather than any expression, he shoots a sharp glare to her instead, "Don't you dare, say things like that anymore." He says firmly. She raises her eyebrows. "Why not? Those are facts. No one would deny them."

He balls his hand into fist, "Damn it, Madge! How do I explain this to you? I am NOT, a war hero! My bomb killed many children, included the deary Mockingjay's sister!" he adds a pressure on the word _Mockingjay_. "I am the one that make her broken like this. I took away the only thing she ever loved so much in this life—beside that dough Mellark boy. The one thing that keeps her alive! I took it! What kind of _bestfriend slash cousin _is that, huh? And what's the matter with the head committee? That position does _nothing_." He says in distress.

Madge stares blankly at him. His eyes filled with anger, and again: pain. She roses to her feet, and moves towards him. He stares back at her as she stops in front of him.

Unexpectedly, she throws and wraps her arms around him. He freezes in shock, but relaxes a bit seconds afterwards. He wraps his arms on her body, the same way she is doing it.

She releases him, but one of her hand stays on his shoulder in which she gives him a light squeeze. "You don't need to face this alone, you know that?" she asks. He nods solemnly. Still shocks by the sudden comfort.

She sighs slowly. Her eyes falls down to the counter, and spots the white envelope.

"It's the letter from your mother, isn't it?" he nods. "Then why don't you read it? I'm just going to go to the market, I need something to buy." She adds. He opens his mouth, but she holds her hand up. "No, you need to read that letter. It's from your mom, Gale. She might dying to see you, or just thrilled to accept a letter from you. She has been becoming your mom since forever, Gale. I thought you love your family above everything?" she asks.

He sighs. "Of course, I am. No doubt. I just wasn't in the mood to read that, but um… yeah. Maybe I'm just gonna read them while you're gone. You sure you don't need to be accompanied?" he seems still unsure. She snorts. "Gale, please. I've been to the market for—I don't know how many times—and the market is just a block from this apartment. I won't lost okay. I'm not in the woods anymore."

He smirks. "Oh yeah. You've been in the woods for years. You can't be lost in a simply-huge district. Certainly." She shoves his shoulder until he almost fell into the floor. But thankfully, the counter gave him something to hold on to. She blushed. "Sorry."

He rubs his upper arm, "Huh. Had no idea you can shoved me that way." He teased. She swats him. "Shut up. Now just go read that letter. Your mom must be dying to see his lovely grown up son." She winks as she grabs her purse from the top of the refrigerator.

He grabs the letter, while muttering silently about fussy-girl. "I heard that, Hawthorne." She says as she slips into her shoes. He snorts. She laughes. "I'll be back shortly." She says. He nods, "Careful." She smiles. "Will do."

She opens the door.

But only to bumps into someone. A middle-aged woman, with a teenage girl beside her. And other two boys with their mouths hang open in shocks.

Her eyes widened. "Mrs. Hawthorne?"

**A/N: I can't believe I've done another chapter. Wow. It seems like, with all of the school stuffs that are starting to drive me crazy every single day; that I still can update this story. Even I've made up my mind about another new story. It's much of a bright idea for me, though. With all of the writer's block, or overwhelming sleepy-ness lately… it's a bit exhausting. But here I am, gratefully welcoming the weekend! Thanks God It's Friday. :D**

**For the record, I'm sorry I can't update this story in daily basis like the first time, it's just I can't manage the time to do that. I think I'll stick with updating in weekends only, but make a progress as much as I can in those precious two days of the week. School's depressing, really.**

**Oh, and about my new story. I think I will post it even before this story end. It was just bubbling up on my mind, and I couldn't stand it so I wrote it down. Didn't want an inspiration just pass by, eh? I'll tell you when it's up, to know what you're going to think about the story.**

**Once again, sorry for the late update. Review please! That would mean the world to me. :')**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

He just read the letter, and shocks when he hears her voice. "Mrs. Hawthorne?"

His mom's here? Godness, that can't be good. He jumps on his feet, and rushes towards the door. Madge is still there.

"Uh, no, it is his apartment. I was just leaving, Mrs. Hawthorne." She smiles politely. "Alright, dear. It's so good to meet you again, you know. After we thought… you…" his mother trails off. Madge nods in understanding. "Of course, Mrs. Hawthorne. It's a pleasure to meet you again, too. And you too, Posy. You've grown up so much now."

Posy smiles shyly. "Well, the last time you saw me… it's like ten years ago. So, that kind of makes sense," she says. Madge laughs. "Yes I don't doubt that." she chuckles. Then suddenly Posy catches a glimpse of him. "Gale!" she rushes pass Madge and jumps to his arms. He laughs, "Hey Pose," he wraps his arms around his little sister.

Madge blinks. "Um, I'll just leave you guys for catch up. See you around, Mrs. Hawthorne, Rory, Vick, Posy," she nods and gives each of them a smile before disappear to the apartment corridor.

His mom raises her eyebrows. "So, it's true?" she asks. He frowns, then hug his mom before releasing it seconds after. "It's nice to see you, too mom." He says. His mom shakes her head and smiles a bit. Then she looks around the apartment. "Seems like you've done a good job in managing your own house, Gale. Why didn't you do this when we're still under the same roof? You know, ease my job to take care of the house." She says as she continue wanders through the living room. "Huh?" his mom turns her head towards him, then raises her eyebrows again.

He sighs. "Mom, why didn't you tell me that you'd come? I probably would prepare something better for you guys to stay in." His mother frowns. "I did tell you. In the letter, haven't you got it?" she tips her head in the kitchen counter's direction, where a white envelope and paper lie on.

He darts toward the kitchen counter and grabs the letter. He read them until the last line. And sniffs. "I just got the letter yesterday, mom… and you know I'm a little busy on weekdays so I just got the time to read it like, right now." He puts the letter back to the counter and leans on it. His mother, Hazelle, just nods and seems like she is thinking about something.

"Okay. I get it. But I still don't get it with the news on the newspaper." she says firmly. He looks towards his siblings, that already busy with the games on his TV. He looks back to his mom and sighs. "Mom, look. There's nothing going on between me, and Madge. I'm just helping out. She needs a shelter to stay, until she… move out and get a new home." He nearly chokes on his words. He doesn't even have the idea why that bothers him so much.

His mom shakes her head. "Not that." he frowns. "Then what?" she sighs.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going back to Twelve? Why did you just go into the woods, reappeared, and went back straight here? Why didn't you visit us? You know your siblings are missing you. You're their favorite person! Did you even think about that?" his mom says desperately. "I'm glad you're having such a wonderful life now Gale. You deserves this, after all you've been through. But that's not an excuse to leave your siblings behind and never look back. They don't know anything that needs to do with your problem, so don't bring them in. They just wanted to see you… as their old brother. The one that once always there for them, kept them alive, and was the one that became the 'father' they had lost. That's just all they ever wanted Gale."

His breath catches in his throat. He doesn't know he means that much to his family. He knows he loves his family, more than anything. But he doesn't know…

He takes his mother's hand. "I'm sorry, mom. I really, really am. I was just craving for some fresh air, and the one in this District is not much helping. So the only way was I had to go to twelve's forest. But I still hadn't, even haven't, ready yet to meet Katniss again. You know why, mom. I, I just can't. I need more time. I did think about you guys, of course. But came home to you means the news will spread all over the district, and there is no way I could avoid Katniss if the situation became that way. So I decided to just leave, without letting you know because I knew it would only made you mad. And well, here you are." He sighs.

His mother stays quiet. He drops his gaze to the floor, and suddenly his mother pulls him into a hug. He gasps. "Mom, what are you…" "Sshh," his mom stops him. He relaxes.

"I get it. I get it. I forgive you, Gale. But next time, please just tell me. So the newspaper doesn't have to. You know that newspaper is distributed to all over Panem, right?" he sighs. "Yes, I know it mom." She nods. "Good. Now tell me about Madge." his eyes widen. "What?"

"What?" she asks back. "You don't think I would just let that one passed? Not a chance, Gale Hawthorne." She says as she sits on the stool, clasping her hands together on her lap, waiting for him to tell her the full version of the story. He purses his lips. "You've read the newspaper right? You probably have known the story, then." He says.

Hazelle nods thoughtfully. "So it's true, huh? You are being with Madge now, hm?" he runs his hand through his hair in confusion. "Technically, yes. Literally, I guess no. I am living with Madge, yes. But if the 'you are being with Madge' means I'm dating her, then no. I'm not dating her." He says sharply.

His mom quirks her eyebrows. "Really? But I swear I saw something in your eyes. Something… different. And I only saw that similar kind of hint in your eyes in your _father's_ eyes when he looked at me." She winks. He gasps. "What? When did you see that? You just came in minutes ago!"

Hazelle chuckles. "Well, I had seen you before Posy caught the glimpse of you. And you were staring at Madge, before your eyes moved to us. And I'm perfectly sure, that was how your father staring at me when he was still alive." Her mother smiles sadly. He gets up from the stool, and wraps his arms around his mom. "I miss him too, mom. I wish he's here, talking, three of us. About anything…" he trails off. His tears in his eyes are now threatening to spit. Just like everytime he and his mother talks about his father.

His mom wraps her arms around him too. They both stay that way in silent, before Hazelle let him out and she sheds her tears on her cheek. She smiles faintly. "We are not finish, Gale. And another evidence. You nearly choked on your words when you said she's going to move out once she got a new home. That obviously means something." She says as a playful smile plastered on her face. He nearly snorts.

"Mom, I think you'd better end up as an observer, or spy maybe. You're really like to pay too much attention in something that simple, aren't you?"

She laughs. "Don't even dare to alter the conversation, Gale. Answer me." She says with a smirk.

Now he's obviously snorting. "I can never lie to you, don't I? Well, here's the truth. I don't know about what's happening here, okay Mom. I do feel that it bothers me to know that she might moves out and find a new place to stay once she get enough paycheck for that. And yesterday… it did bother me so much when I saw… she… she was flirted by the boys at her school. I don't know what it is, but sometimes, something that shouldn't bother me, does bother. And don't ask me why, because I don't even know myself." He explains quietly, hoping that his siblings didn't overhear any of it.

Hazelle nods knowingly and smiles to him. She strokes his arm. "Gale, why does it has to be that hard? It's not hard to guess. You're in love with her." she says softly. He snaps his head up to his mom's direction.

"I am what? In love with her? No way, mom." Hazelle just shrugs. "Keep saying that. And I just want to tell you, that won't work. It will only make your feelings grow bigger eventually. And you'll regret once you lost your opportunity to find out if maybe she returns your feeling or not."

He scoffs. "That won't happen, either mom. How on earth a merchant girl will fall in love with a Seam boy like me?"

Hazelle squints her eyes. "Well, as the matter of fact: neither of you two are still in the positions both of you were once. She is no longer a merchant girl, and you are no longer a Seam boy. Both of you have grown up. Face that, Gale. And she seems fine, she didn't even seem like a snob, though, as long as I remember her before the war. She seemed nice, polite, and never did she mind our social status. I even had to think more why did it bother you so much, yet at the same time didn't affect her a bit." His mother's gaze falls on him, he can feel it even while he's now staring at the ground.

He loves her? No way. But that's not a closed probability though. He might have fallen in love with her. Maybe he does love her, ever since they were still in Twelve before the war, but the idea of him loving Katniss—which is maybe just a cliché or his pride of their social-status difference that is still hanging above his head and blocks him from the reality. A reality which his mom just revealed.

He lifts his head, and finds that his mom still looking at him. She nods and smile gently. She pats his shoulder, "I'll see if the kids need something. And think about it, Gale. I don't want you to regret for the second time. And besides, time is ticking Gale. You're not going to be any younger." She says as she walks to the living room.

_Second time?_ He thinks. He sighs. Of course, she is his mom. She knows everything. Including his feeling for Katniss, and his regret for not telling her and lost her for Mellark. His mom just doesn't want him to loose Madge as well. And yes, he is not going to be any younger. He is 28. By his time, his parents had already got two kids. While he is now hasn't even found the right girl yet. And who knows if Madge _is_ the right girl?

He looks down to the kitchen counter. He stares at the picture on the _Frontman _page. It is made up by some pictures that being combined into a huge picture, cover almost 2/3 part of the page. There is a photo of him and Madge, shopping in the market. Then another photo of them walk side-by-side, grinning to each other. And even a photo of him, hugging her in the school hallway. He frowns. _Where the hell did those damn paparazzi get the picture?_

He sighs. Maybe his mom is right. Without even knowing it, he has fallen in love with Madge Undersee.

**Yep. Finally he realizes it! Gah, I've been waiting for this part. :D **

**Anyway, I've posted a new story, called **_**The Alternate Past**_**. It's an alternative universe where Gale's and Katniss' dad didn't get killed in the miners' accident, and Madge will not die in the bombings (I'm planning to cover all the series there). It's a Gadge & Everlark fic. You might want to read it;)**

**What do you think about this chapter? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

She comes back home half an hour later. Her shopping bags are full with… something. As she unpacked things she bought on the kitchen counter, Gale walks up from the living room towards the kitchen. He looks into the bag. "What did you buy?" he asks suspiciously.

"Gale, we don't have enough food for six people. We usually only have for two. Do you think I would let that happen? Your family is staying here, tonight aren't they?"

He shrugs. "Of course. Where else?"

She glances at him as she unpacked the last thing from the bag. "Good. Now do you mind to help me to put all of these in the right place?" she asks. He nods. "Sure."

"Gale?" her voice startles him. "What?" he answers. "Uh, have you made something for your family? Drinks maybe?"

He turns towards her and raises his eyebrows. "They are not guests. They can take care of themselves. Besides, what to make? Mineral water? They can take by their own." He says dryly. She sighs. "No. I bought this chocolate drinks, thought maybe it would fit well since that it's winter." He looks over his shoulder and nods. "Up to you. You know kitchen things better than me."

She can't help but laugh. He scolds. "What so funny? I wasn't joking." He grumbles. She chuckles and shakes her head. "No, nothing."

Not long after that, they are all sitting on the living room, each holding a mug and sipping their hot chocolates drink, while watching some random TV shows.

"Gale, I'm going to put our clothes bags. Where to?" Hazelle asks as she puts her mug down on the table. He sips his drink one more time before saying, "You can put yours and Posy's in the guest bedroom. While Vick's and Rory's… you can put them in my room. They'll sleep there with me. And you don't mind to sleep with Madge, do you?"

Hazelle smiles, "Of course not. Why would I?" she gets up and leaves. Madge raises her eyebrows.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Gale chokes on his drink. "You what?"

She rolls her eyes. "Gale, the bed in the guest room is for two people only. I'll sleep outside."

Posy seems to protest, but Madge raises her hand up and shakes her head. "No, Posy. It's okay. You can sleep there with your mother." Posy purses her lips and finally nods.

...

"So, Madge. Were you really staying in the forest during the war?" Hazelle asks when they're preparing for supper. She nods. "Not only during the war, actually. Until Gale found me, I'd been living there."

Hazelle frowns. "Why didn't you try to find your way out?"

Madge smiles faintly. "Well, I tried. But I didn't know why everytime I tried to leave my current place, I always ended up in the same place. Like I didn't allowed to get out. So I stayed."

Hazelle nods, "Anyway, thank you for taking care of my son, Madge. He told me everything gets better when you came. He has less nightmares, and I see that this apartment is also well taken care." And she smiles.

Madge blushes. "Uh, you are welcome, Mrs. Hawthorne. It's just a way for me to thank your son for letting me stay. And if that helps him, well I'm glad to hear that." Hazelle smiles again.

"What are you two talking about?" Gale walks in. Madge and Hazelle exchange looks, and shake their heads. "Nothing."

Gale frowns and eyes them suspiciously. But shrugs. "When's dinner ready? I'm starving." Madge chuckles.

"You never not."

He snorts.

...

Rory and Vick leave to bed right after dinner. Posy follows behind them. Then Hazelle, and now it's only Madge and Gale.

"Who's turn it is now for the dishes?" she asks him. He gulps his water down, and frown. "I don't know. Let me just do that. You go ahead." She nods and goes to the bathroom. Brushes her teeth, combs her hair, and let it fall down to her shoulder.

When she finishes, Gale is stepping out of his room. He tosses a thick blanket to the couch. She smiles, "Thanks."

...

As the night falls, the apartment is silence. Only the sound of steady breaths.

He jolts awake with sweat all over his body. He looks to his side, and relieved to see that both of his brothers are still asleep. He gets off from his bed, and grabs the pillow with him. He plans to goes to Madge's room. But once he emerges from his room and catches a glimpse of blonde laying on his living room couch, he realizes that Madge isn't sleeping in her room.

He walks over and put the pillow on the carpet in front of the couch. He lies there, and falls asleep in a minute.

He doesn't know that Madge is starting to rolls on the couch, and suddenly her body slips from the couch's edge, and falls on him. He groans. "Madge! What the hell?"

She sits up and runs her hand through her hair nervously. "Sorry," she mumbles. And suddenly frowns. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping in your room with Vick and Rory?"

He shrugs. "I woke up. Nightmare, like usual. And I can't go back to sleep without having to get more nightmares if I don't sleep with you next to me." He says flatly as he lay back down and put his arms before his head.

She blushes. "That so?" he nods.

"Uh, I'm glad if that helps." She murmurs. He nods again.

"Anyway, Rory asked me to get some fresh games for lunch tomorrow. He misses the games I used to brought for him before the war. Do you want to come along with me to the woods?"

Her eyes widen. "Um, sure. I hang your bow on the wall next to the bathroom. You can take that."

He waves his hand. "No, it's yours. I've my own new bow." She raises her eyebrows.

"Really?" he nods. "Thankyou!" she squeals as she throw her arms around him.

He laughs. "You are very welcome. Now, what time are we going to go?"

She chews inside of her cheek. "I don't know. I've never been to this district's woods before. Is it the same like the woods in Twelve?" she asks. He nods. "You can say that."

She nods. "Right. How about six?" he shrugs. "Up to you."

She smiles. "Good. Now that you agree, you have to go back to sleep. You'll be exhausted if you lack of it." He yawns. "I'm sleepy anyway. No need to push me, ma'am." He says as he stretches his arms and feet.

She chuckles. Then she unfolds the blanket that once covered her, and share it with him. "Thanks." he whispers. She nods and lie back down to the couch. "Is it alright if I sleep up here?" she asks. He shrugs. "This carpet is quite thick. It's not a big deal. It's still better than my bed in the Seam…" he trails off.

She gently touches his arm to distract him. "Okay then. Goodnight, Gale."

"Goodnight Madge." he says as he shuts his eyes and slips into a peaceful sleep.

...

The first thing that catches Hazelle's eyes when she emerges from the guest bedroom is his son; sleeping on the floor in front of the couch—which has a blonde that is also still sleeping soundly on it. Their hands almost touch. Hers is hanging from the couch, while his is right below it, like it's ready to catch whenever the upper hand is moving lower.

She smiles. If she has to give a responsibility of taking care of her son to someone—she's definitely going to trust it to Madge. She can take care of herself, and at the same time take care of everyone else. Being a teacher and all. And of course—his son's apartment. She knows her son. He's not a typical of well-organized person, and this apartment is the total opposite. So this is obviously her works.

She sees her son, and the former mayor's daughter. Both are smiling on their sleep. So young, peaceful, like there is nothing ever happened that ruined their life. And she knows the only thing that makes a kind of feeling like that.

...

They leave the house at six. Using Gale's jeep, they make their way to the edge of the district, where a tall fence—unelectrified—circle the entire district. It has the same function as the one in Twelve; to protect the town from flesh-eaters from the forest.

He parks his car in front of an empty shop. He straighten his hunting gears, and so is Madge. She slings the bow and the quiver on her shoulder, and waits in front of the car dashboard as Gale takes his backpack. "Let's go." He says with a grin.

She laughs. "What are you grinning at?" he chuckles, "Nothing."

She shrugs, and they start their hike into the woods. There is a gravel path there, so they won't be lost. They watch each other back during their hunting trip. And he has to admit; he amazed with Madge's hunting skills. Living years in the wilderness really taught her everything. Her ears are sensitive to any sound, even sometimes better than his. Her reflex, and aim. Everything. She's strong, and the fire in her eyes that makes her even adorable.

Like this one. They're walking in silence when a strange noise fills the air. She raises her bow and arrow ready, and point it to where the sound came from, then whispers, "I bet that's a rabbit."

He snorts, and raises his own bow and arrow. "No, I bet that's a squirrel."

She scoffs. "If anyone wrong, she or he has to shoot the games. And the winner, she or he will get what the other one wants. Deal?" "Deal."

They stand still. And when the game emerges from a bush—it's a squirrel. He laughs quietly and lower his bow, but she doesn't. She keeps her bow up, and release the arrow. A second later, it's already in the squirrel's eye.

He grins. "I win. Now you've got to give me what I want." She scowls. "Whatever." She says as she picks the squirrel up and put it into their game bag. He chuckles. "Let us just find a place to rest. And until then, let me think of what I want to ask you." She shrugs. "Sure."

They follow the path, and after a while they find a vast area, where huge trees with wide space between their roots that surface the ground. He sits there, and she follows behind him. He takes out a bottle of water, and hands it to Madge. Then he takes out another, and drink it himself.

"So, have you though about what do you want to ask me?" she asks as she digs her hand into his backpack, trying to find something to eat.

He eyes her, "Not yet. What are you doing?" she glances up to him, "Finding something to eat."

He frowns. "So what are these?" he asks as he waves over their game bags. She frowns back, "I thought we hunt for Rory?"

He snorts. "It's too much. He won't even be able to eat the whole one, anyway. We can cook one here, if you want." She shrugs. "Why not? I'm starving." She says as she stands up.

"Where are you going?" he yells to her. "Trying to find some things to build a fire. Now stop asking me question and help!" she yells back.

He grumbles but stands up anyway. They collect some dry leaves, and broken tree branches. They build a fire, then he cooks the meat. She asked to cook it so he can rest, but he insisted to cook it himself. "You've done enough. You cook for me the entire time at home. Now just let me cook this time. You won't regret it, I promise. I won't poison you, though."

She swats his arm. "I didn't think that way!" he laughs. She leans on the tree trunk and watches him cook. After he finishes, she eats it without thinking about how it tastes. But unfortunately he asks,

"So how do they taste?" she chews on the meat, swallow it, then answers, "Good. Well, great actually. So you're a good cook, huh? Next time you have to help me to prepare our meals then." He lets out a laugh. "Yes ma'am."

She chuckles, "Now I don't question why Rory misses this. It is great."

He smiles. "Yeah. And sometimes, I'm thankful that he's still my clingy brother. He's going to get married soon, and well, I haven't ready to let him go yet."

She chokes on her food. He grabs the water bottle, and hands it to her. She gulps it eagerly, then wipes her mouth. "He what?"

He sighs. "He is going to get married, soon. He proposed to a friend back home in Twelve. I wonder what kind of girl that wants to be with him. God, I didn't even know he is dating a girl until last night."

She raises her eyebrows. "Just for your information, sir. Rory is one of a kind. He's handsome, obviously, and I bet he has his own fan club backhome. What did they say? Ah, the Hawthorne's charm." She says as she continues her meal.

Now he's the one choking on his food. He grabs his own bottle, and drinks it before speaks up. "Huh? Hawthorne's charm, hm? And what did that suppose to mean?"

She laughs. "Gale, didn't you realize that you had a fanclub when you were still in school? You are one of the top gossip all over the school. And for the record: Rory has the same charm as you. He is a bit similar to you, though. And I think the people back home that feel disappointed by you have moved on to him."

He scolds. "Disappointed?" she nods. "Yep. You never come back to Twelve, and when the only time you got there, you just took a lost girl out of the woods and went back straight here."

He is smirking now. "Ah, I see. The famous Madge Undersee." he winks.

She swats his shoulder. "Shut up. Now stop talking about Rory. Haven't you even got a girl for yourself? You're 28, Gale. You won't be the famous-handsome-attractive Gale Hawthorne forever." She teases him.

He sniffs. "You mean a date? Nope, not yet. Those damn works have gotten me so busy lately and I can't think of any date. Who would want anyway? I'm spending my whole time on restless nights, and hours of works. Which is now bringing more stress than before with the annual report meeting…" he frowns at his own words.

"Annual what?" she asks curiously. "Annual report meeting. At the end of the year, all of the chairman of every division must come to report their progress."

She nods. "Okay, I see. And what is that on your mind? You seem have something that stuck on your head."

He grins. "I know what I want."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay. Spill."

"Do you want to come to the New Year's Eve in the Capitol with me?" he asks confidently. She seems surprised. "And if I might ask, what kind of event is that?" she asks back.

He purses his lips, but explain to her anyway. "It's an event held to celebrate the New Year. It's the same day with the annual report meeting. It starts in the morning, while the eve is at the evening. And the next morning, we can have our free time, then the next day is another meeting, but about our planning to have a better progress for the new year."

She nods thoughtfully. "So… would you like to come with me? It's kind of embarrassing to go there alone while the others are bringing their dates." He says as he scrunches his nose.

She giggles. "You're famous Gale. Why do you have to feel alone? There is a line of girls that are waiting for you to just pick one of them to be your date. And you'd rather feel embarrassed than try to know them?"

He rolls his eyes. "It's not like that. I just don't want to take out a girl who I don't like actually. It's not about my pride. It's about feelings. I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling again. So yes, I'd rather to feel embarrassed than to hurt anyone again." He says quietly.

"So you don't want to take out a girl who you don't actually like, hm? So you… what? You like the mayor's daughter now? Is it because of her being have to struggles from the very start on her own, like you did before?" she asks. She doesn't even know where those words come from.

He sighs. "No, Madge. It's not like that, really. How many times I have to tell you, I don't hate you, and I never did. It was your luck that made me jealous with everything you had. But now, you have nothing but you're still holding on your own feet. You stand strong, you're determined, you've got everything that any girls don't have. Now you'll come with me or not?"

She smiles brightly and nods. "My pleasure."

He smiles warmly back to her, stands up, and offers her his hand. "Now, let's go home. Rory must be craving to get his fresh meat again." She chuckles and takes his hand. He pulls her up to her feet, and start on their way back home.

**What do you guys think? The Rory's wedding coming up! Haha it's kind of cute. I remember that if Gale is 28, that makes Rory is around 22. And I think he deserves the marriage. You know, he has no trouble with his life like his elder brother, so I think he has no problem with girls as well. And here they are! :D**

**Review please! And sorry for taking this update so long. I spend more than 12 hours a day on weekdays, and that is kinda hard to cope. But here it is. Chapter 9! Sorry if there is something wrong. Just point it out, my eyes are hanging heavily right now. I can't bear it anymoooree. So, thanks for reading, and review!**

**Oh, also check out my another new story: The Alternate Past! You can find it my profile. Tell me what do you think :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**A/N: Hey there! My apologies that it's taken a quite long time to update. I'm trying to balance both of my in-progress stories, so that's kinda need some times. Anyway, thanks for reviewed me! Sooo thrilled to get that;)**

**And for **Anna, **thanks again for your bright ideas! Yeah, I might going to put that as soon as I can match it with the plot here.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

It's Sunday morning. He looks at the clock on the wall, and sees that it's 6:30 am already. Hazelle and the kids left on last Sunday afternoon. Said Posy still has to go to school, Vick needs to do something with his work, and Rory—of course he can't wait to see his fiancée.

Fiancée. Thinking about the word makes him shudder. His twenty two years old brother is going to get married—while he, the one that might have number 28 on his cake, still hasn't found anyone yet. What a shame. He was well-known by his attractive-ness when he was still in school, before the war. And it seems like that title still hanging above his head. But what is it that make him can't find the right one, yet?

He sighs as he stirs on his bed, and finds Madge is sleeping soundly beside him. He stares at her. Her smooth blond hair, delicate eyelids, pink cheeks, soft lips… He wonders how it feels like to feel her lips against his.

He remember last week, when they were hunting out in the woods. Having her to watch his back, is like as good as when he was still hunting with Katniss, years ago, even better. It sends guilt to his chest, by replacing Katniss' place with Madge. But there are a lot of 'buts' in his mind now. And didn't Katniss replace him, too? With Mellark boy? Certainly yes. So why bother to think about her when he is trying to replace, and refill a large gap in his heart—while he doesn't think Katniss even thought about him when she kissed Mellark for the very first time. Guess not.

Now he's wondering when did Madge move to his room? Then as soon as the question flew through his head, he knows the answer. He woke up about three or four hours ago. Nightmares, and she was there, opening the door with a cup of tea. And here she is, sleeping next to him.

Like he cares about it, where actually he's not. It's somewhat good to have someone is there with you when you wake up from frightening nightmares. He doesn't need her to wake up, just knowing she's beside him is enough.

His mind wanders about the upcoming Annual Report Meeting. It's tomorrow. They will board the first train today. He wonders about what people will think about when they see him with a date—finally. And of course, when people see in person who is his date. Madge Undersee, the long lost mayor's daughter whom everyone thinks that she's dead.

She shifts and her eyes flicker open. She yawns, and gives him a sleepy smile. "Good morning," she says with a blush on her cheek—embarrased to catches him staring at her once she opened her eyes in the morning. He chuckles, "Morning, too. Have a decent sleep?" she nods. "Yes, thank you."

He nods. "Good. Ready for the Capitol?" she purses her lips, and shakes her head. "Not really. I've never been to the Capitol before. How is it?" she asks him.

He shrugs. "Well, you'll see it later. I guess I don't have to describe it for you." He winks and gets up from his bed. Madge sniffs. He throws the blanket to her, "Get up sleepyhead. We're boarding the train in one and half hour."

"I know that," she mutters. He glances to her, and she sits up quickly. She folds the blanket neatly, and head outside of his room. "Gale? If you finish, would you like to prepare the breakfast? I'll help as soon as I done with my preparations." She says before closing the door. He nods, "Sure. Go ahead, take your time." She nods and smiles, then disappear.

...

It's been hours on the train and they haven't reached the Capitol yet. Thankfully, an attendants said it's only one or two more hours before their arrival. And he said that, about one and half hour ago. So if he right, they should almost be there.

And he is. A voice from the speaker tells that the passengers are expected to get ready for their arrival in a few minutes.

Madge is staring through the window glass. But her eyes say that she's somewhere, far away. He nudges her, "Hey." She looks up at him, and smiles faintly. "Hey. We're here, huh?" she asks. He nods. "Good," she whispers. He's a bit hesitant before asking, "What is that bothering you?"

She turns her head to him, and shakes her head. "Not something I want to talk about right now." She says quietly. He nods. Sometimes he doesn't want to talk about what bothers him lately with anyone, so he knows that he's better off stop asking her. And he does.

They step out of the train, and get to their hotel by a cab. It's not far from the train station, with it being near from the center of the city. He accepts the keycard, and takes their luggage—including hers. She protests, "I can take it by my own, Gale. Here, let me take mine." He shakes his head. "I'm a gentleman for these days, okay? Let me bring yours, just try to not protest for a night alright?" she almost laughs. "Gentleman? Huh, I see. Okay, one night right? So tomorrow I can protest you again?"

He rolls his eyes. "Come here, walk fast young lady."

She snorts. "You said that like I'm your daughter. Please, I know how to walk," she mutters. He holds back a laugh. The elevator takes them to 7th floor. He stops in front of the fifth door from the left, and unlocks it. He gestures her to enter first.

She looks around, and takes a deep breath as he shuts the door. "I'm taking the couch." she says.

He puts the luggage down, and looks around. One room. Of course. Since his fourth arrival to the Capitol without a date, they stopped booking him a suite. Until now, he gets one room only. "Uh, the couch? Madge, that couch is kinda small and you will not fit on it."

She turns around, "You won't either. Besides, you have longer legs than me. I'm going to fit better than you anyway."

He looks to the bed, it's king size. "Why don't you just sleep on the bed? That is king size bed. I can't forgive myself if I'm letting my date sleeping on a couch while I spend the night comfortably on a huge bed."

She sniffs. "Huh, right. Gentleman. But you won't fit in that couch, Gale. You said that I won't, then you won't either. So…" he cuts her. "Who says I'm going to sleep on the couch? Besides, it's not like we're never sleep on the same bed." He quips.

She blushes. "Oh, right. I'll um, take the bath first, can I?"

He nods. "And Madge? Tomorrow I'm going to the meeting, so I can't be with you maybe about several hours. You okay with that?" he asks her.

She stops unpacking her bag. She nods, "Sure. What time is the Eve?"

He retrieves a paper from his bag. "It starts at 7. But I'll be back from the meeting around 4." She nods, and calculates something on her head. "Right. Is it far?" she asks again. He shakes his head. "Nope, Paylor's mansion is just about three miles from here. And we can take a cab or something."

Her eyes widen. "Paylor's mansion? The eve will be held in the President's mansion?" she asks in disbelief. He squints his eyes. "Yes, why?"

"You should have told me! Oh my God, I don't think I bought the right dress to go into such a party." She cries. He reaches her hands, "Hey, don't worry. People won't care a thing about your dress. Believe me, they won't."

She shakes her head. "At least you should have told me. It's not a usual occasion, Gale. You might not worry about a thing, because all the man needs for every kind of party is just a set of suit. But it's not that easy for the women! What I bought… it's just way too simple." He shrugs. "I don't care. You're pretty, anyway. Like I said, people won't care about your dress."

She freezes. "Uh… whatever." She says as she grabs a towel and a bath robe, then darts to the bathroom. He sighs. Why do women have to feel so insecure about themselves? Especially Madge. Why can't she see what he sees on her? She is beautiful. Even only with her pajamas on.

...

He is still with her at breakfast. They eat in silence. She still mad, he guesses. But she doesn't show her anger by snapping everyone around or blatantly showing everyone her foul mood with an angry face or something—but only by keep herself silent and doesn't talk unless it's important. And actually, the latter is way more infuriating than the first one. He can deal with angry face, or whatever because _that _is what he always does when he is in a such bad mood. But this keep-silent thing? He can't stand it anymore.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" he asks. She looks up from her plates, and shrugs. He sighs. "I'm sorry, okay? But you should know. I mean what I said. People won't care a bit about your dress. Your flawless face will steal their attention. Trust me."

She sighs. "Okay. I forgive you." And she smiles sincerely for the very first time since they fought. He finds himself relieves with that. He smiles back. "Good to see you smile again, really."

She blushes. "Thanks."

"Oh, then blush like that." she swats his hand. He chuckles. "Now if you don't mind, I should go. Alright? You can take a cab or something to show you around the city. But make sure you won't lost." He says as he stands up.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not a kid, Gale. I can take care of myself. Now go, stop worrying about me. Worry about yourself first, because you even haven't get ready for your meeting." He grins, and and takes their keycard on the table. "Come on, I'll just change there."

She stands up and follows him to their room.

Once they're inside, she shuts the door, only to face Gale—slipping off of his t-shirt, showing his back towards her. She gasps.

He turns around, and sees her shocked face. He sighs as he turns around. "Yep, my scars. It will stay that way, I guess. Sorry you have to see this. I think I should…" she shakes her head, and moves closer. She walks around him and stop right in front of his back.

He almost jump when he feels her finger trace his scars. No one ever trace the scars on his back—it's not like he will allow anyone to. His mother, maybe ever touched that. But it's different. A delicate finger of Madge Undersee. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "Why? You helped me. You gave me the morphlings, it saved my life. You shouldn't have sorry about anything." he answers.

She sighs and she lowers her hand to her side. He slips into his suit quickly. He takes his work suitcase, and turns to face her. She is sitting on the edge of their bed. Eyeing him. He runs his hand through his hair nervously. "Uh, I'll see you this afternoon?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, sure. See you later. Just promise me you won't laugh or anything when you see me in my dress." He laughs. "Yes, ma'am. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going now. Be safe, okay?" he says as he opens the door. She smiles and nods.

She takes out her dress from her garment bag and hang it on the hanger on the bathroom wall. She opens the dress, and soaks more details about this dress. She leaves the bathroom, and grabs her purse, her phone, the keycard, and goes outside.

...

The clock in the middle of the road is striking fifteen past four. Finally the exhausting meeting has finished, and thanks God the President didn't object his report. Even appreciated what he did this last year.

He walks quickly to his hotel. He knocks on the door, and realizes that the door is not even closed. He pushes the door, but doesn't find her anywhere in the room. "Madge?" he calls. "In here," he taps his forehead. Of course. Bathroom. She is probably putting her make up on.

"Madge, can I ask you something?" he asks as he takes off his suits and pulls out another from his bag. "Sure. What is it?" she asks from behind the door. "Don't put too much make up. Just leave it natural, I don't want you to conceal your real face with those damn make ups. Can you?"

He hears her murmuring something. "I can't hear you," he says louder. "Alright." She says. He sighs in relief and sits on the edge of the bed, and catches a sight of high heels pair just below the window. He squints his eyes. He still can't believe how can girls, women, can stand on those things.

Madge emerges from the bathroom, only in her bath robe, holding a black garment bag. She blushes when he stares at her from head to toe. "I thought you were putting your make ups on?" he asks. She frowns. "Gale, it's still half past four. The party will not start until seven, right? I don't have the need to worry, then. And I think you might need the bathroom more than me." She smirks. He rolls his eyes.

"Go! You stinks." She laughs as she pushes him to the bathroom. He laughs, "Easy," and he shuts the door. She giggles. It is still weird to hear him laugh. But she is glad she is the one that made him.

She stands in front of the mirror on the wall. She puts a thin layer of make up, like what Gale wants. She doesn't like to put inches of make ups on her face, though. Heavy.

Gale emerges from the bathroom not long after he got in. His hair, and his entire body is damp, and he only has a towel around his waist to cover them—means she can see _very _clearly his muscular torso, and his scarred back. She blushes when he catches her staring. He laughs, "What were you looking at?" he asks. She grabs her garment bag and shrugs, "Nothing." As she brushes pass him into the bathroom. "You're going in, again?" he quirks his eyebrows up. She frowns, "I'm going to change, now. And I am _not _changing in front of you there. Thank you." She says as she closes the door.

"I don't mind." He says in teasing tone. "Bastard!" she shoots him back, in the exact same tone. He chuckles.

Ten minutes, he is already in his best shirt, and is tying his tie when the bathroom door opened. He turns around, and almost fall over when he sees her.

She is in a long, dark blue dress. It's sleeveless, and hang on her with a kind of jewel necklace that is attached to its upper hem just above her breast. Another matching sparkly belt is hugging her waist. The entire dress is wrapping every curves of her body perfectly. He gasps. He points to her dress.

"That is what you called simple?"

She looks down and smiles sheepishly. "It _was_. But I bought this sparkly things in town and made a tailor sew it up for me today. And well, it goes from nothing to something, isn't it?"

"You are making me going to loose a date, you know." He mutters. She frowns, "And why is that?" he shrugs. "Anyone has the most flawless appearance tonight usually going to get so much attention. Talk here and there,"

Her eyes widen. "Oh no. You won't leave me alone, will you? Just drag me everytime a stranger comes to talk to me about random things, okay? I don't.. um, I don't comfortable whenever I need to talk to strangers." She pleads. He smirks, "As you wish."

She rolls her eyes. "Now, what do you think I should do with my hair?" she says as she stands in front of the mirror. He stares at her, thinking. "Let it down. But I think you should braid a few strands on each side, and tie them up here." He points to the back of her head. "Good idea," she sits on the bed carefully, try not to wrinkle her dress, and starts to braid a few strands of hair on her right, just like he suggested. He sits next to her, eyeing her every move. She patiently braid both of left and right side of her hair, then tie them up right where he pointed. "Like this?" she asks.

He smiles, "Exactly." Then he walks and takes her high heels. He puts it in front of her. "Your shoes, right?" she giggles. "Who else? Yours? I don't think so." She says as she puts her heels on. It looks cute. It has some kind of material that made up so it looks like a shiny net to cover the front side. The heels are not too high, only two inches, approximately. She grabs a purse—which is not her usual purse and takes a mantle from the couch. "Ready?" she asks as she put on her grey mantle—perfectly match with his eyes, and his suit.

He smirks and offers her his hand. "Of course, I am." She smirks back and takes his hand as they step outside of the room.

...

Ever since they walk in to the lobby, they got the whole room attention. Typical of Capitol people, gossip-y. Outside of the hotel lobby is worse. Paparazzis everywhere. Madge is grateful that Gale has booked a cab even before he reaches the hotel room back, so right when they emerge from the lobby, the driver is now holding the door open. Well, it is not a cab actually. It is a _limo_. Madge nudges his ribs. "A limo?"

He shrugs. "I don't think you would agree if we're going to the President's mansion by a cab, wouldn't you? So I decided to rent a limo instead." He says as he gestures her to get into the limo. "Quick, you want to satisfy those paparazzis? I don't." he grunts. She shakes her head and get inside with him following behind her.

They arrive at the party right when it starts. They step out from the limo, and he leads her to the crowds. Like in the lobby, people starts to whisper. She catches some of their words.

"Look, it is Gale Hawthorne finally came with a date!" or,

"So the gossip is right! Oh my, how could she still alive?" or the one she likes the most,

"They look cute, don't you think?"

She smirks right when he glances to her. "What are you smirking at?" he says as he takes a piece of cake and shoves it into his mouth. She gasps. "Gale Hawthorne! Gross," she says as she retrieves a damp tissue from her purse, and wipes the cream from his jaw and hand. He smirks. "Now what are you smirking at?" she snaps.

He almost laugh, but he holds it back. "No, nothing." She sighs and shakes her head, but smiling.

"Ah, the famous Miss Undersee." a voice comes from behind them, and they turn around. "Plutarch," he mutters under his breath. Plutarch Heavensbee nods in his direction, and back to Madge. He holds up a hand, and she shakes it hesitantly.

"I do feel really glad to know that you're alive. I knew your dad, he was a nice man. I'm so sorry he couldn't make it out from the bombing." He says grimly. She nods. "Oh, it's okay. And thank you for your concern, Mr. Heavensbee." She says with a polite smile. "I hope you enjoy the party. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some drinks. And best wishes for you two." He smiles as he leaves them.

"See what I was talking about?" he asks her as he leads her away from their recent spot. She purses her lips. "Yes, I do. But don't you think you're also the most flawless man here? I think…" before she can finishes her words, some girls run into them.

"Oh! It's Gale Hawthorne! Hi, Mr. Hawthorne." Says one of them and the others giggles. She releases her grip of his elbow. But he reaches her hand before she slips too far. "Hi, girls. How do you do?" he nods and gives them a thin smile.

Another girl starts to acknowledge her present. "Isn't it Madge Undersee?" she asks as she points to her. He nods as he smiles proudly, "Yes. She is my date, tonight. Beautiful, right?" he says with a wink. She scrunches her nose nervously as the girls turn to look at her. They shrug. "Yeah, yeah, sure. So…"

And so they start to talk endlessly. Mostly the girls dominate the conversation, and he just listens. He doesn't releases her hand, making her stuck with them. She nudges him and whisper to his ear, "I'm going to find some drinks for us. You stay here with the girls, alright?" he nods and smiles wryly to her. He releases her hand, and she makes her way through the crowds, trying to find something to drink. She is looking at her right, and doesn't pay enough attention to her front when she bumps into someone; no, two.

She stumbles backward, and murmurs, "Sorry, I didn't see you there. My apology," she says as she straighten her dress and looks up to see who she bumped into.

"Madge?"

**Any idea who are they? ;) By the way, sorry if there's grammar errors. Well, I didn't have enough time to check it, but I'll check later when I get the time. Oh, and thanks for you guys that keep reviewing! I'm enormously appreciate that. :D**

**Review please! It will make my day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**A/N: Hi there! Well, I see some of you guessed right about who Madge bumped into in the last chapter;) thanks for reviewed me anyway. You guys rock! :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

"Madge?"

The voice sounds similar. Madge looks up from and freezes when she sees who she bumped into. Katniss and Peeta. Shocked expression is written all over their face.

"Madge!" Katniss cries, and throws her arms around Madge's shoulder. "Katniss! Oh my god, it has been forever since the last time I saw you," she says while trying to hold back the tears that start to threatening to spit out from her eyes.

Katniss pushes back, and Peeta take a step forward to hug her as well. "We… we thought you were dead, Madge." he says quietly. She smiles. "Everyone thought that way."

Katniss frowns, "So you were here all along? During the war, and this past years?"

Madge shakes her head. "No, I was out in the woods when the bombing happened. I stucked there because the fence was on when I tried to go back to the District. It stays on until the hoverplanes dropped the bomb and switched off the entire electricity in the District. But in that time, I was already running away as far as I could." She explains.

Peeta and Katniss exchange glances with widened eyes. "You stayed out in the woods?"

Now it is Madge's turn to confused. "You guys didn't read any newspaper?" she asks. Katniss shakes her head. "No, we are sort of keeping ourselves from outside the District. We don't read newspaper, don't watch TV… But I think this is the time we need to blend in again."

"So, these years you guys were never out from your District?" she asks in disbelief. "No, not really. Katniss goes hunting, though. Like usual. We just want to retire for a while. After the war, me being hijacked, it still needs some time for me to steady myself. And Katniss, well you know her." Peeta answers for her, and nudges Katniss' ribs. She grunts.

"Alright, stop talking about us. It's Madge, Peeta! Come on, we can talk about us later. Well, Madge, so where have you been staying? And when did you get out from the woods?" she asks.

Madge smiles a little. "Well, I got out from the woods weeks ago. Early winter, I guess. And I've been living in Two lately. I'm working as a teacher, there."

Peeta's eyes lighten up. "A teacher? That's great, Madge! Let me guess, you are an art teacher?" he smirks. Madge laughs, "What else am I good at beside that?" Peeta chuckles at the answer. But not Katniss.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "District Two? Wait. Please let me be wrong. Who is your date tonight, Madge?"

Madge flinches, and seems a little comfortable before a voice calls her from Katniss' and Peeta's back.

"Madge! I've been looking for you. Where have you…" the voice stops when Katniss and Peeta turn around.

"That is him." She whispers to the frozen Katniss.

Their eyes locked with each other. Madge fidgets with her fingers nervously, and glance to Peeta who is as confused as her. Their eyes meet, and Madge nods her head towards the food table. Peeta catches what she meant.

"Madge, I think there is a strawberry cake right there. Want to get some? I'm pretty hungry." He says as he winks—almost invisibly until only Madge could see that. She nods. "Of course. Strawberry cake, like old times."

She turns her gaze to Gale, "Gale, I'm going to take some cakes with Peeta, okay?" Gale nods hesitantly, before eyeing Peeta who is taking Madge's arm, like they are in hurry or something. After they disappear, he turns to Katniss, and surprised that she is still staring at him. He shifts nervously, and clears his throat. "Uh, so, how are you, Katniss?" he asks.

Katniss raises her eyebrows. "Fine." She answers shortly, and scan the crowds to see where is Madge and Peeta. Madge is laughing, and there is something like cream on Peeta's face. They are just like old friends. Well, of course, they were the Merchants back in the old District Twelve. They definitely had some interactions before.

"Finally decided to come back to the world?" his voice startles her. She crosses her arms over her chest, "Yes. Problem?" she asks harshly. She doesn't know why she is becoming so rude to him. He is, or _was _her bestfriend. Her most trustworthy hunting partner, her right hand during the war. He was there when Peeta got caught in the old Capitol. He was one of them who saved Peeta and brought him back to her. He was always the best of friend anyone can get. And now she is acting rude to him, and she can't find the reason why.

He sighs. "I know you are still mad at me. And I'm sorry. I know, the bomb was mine. Prim's death was my fault. We lost our friendship, and that is because of me. They are all my faults. Everything is my faults. And I know I can't even apologize enough in my entire life to make it up to you. But just so you know, I'm paying it. I can't sleep without a nightmare ever since the war ended. And I hope that will make you feel better. Because I share the same pain as you do. I loved Prim like my own sister, Katniss. Just the same way as I love Posy." He says as he takes a step back. "I'll just leave you all catching up. Tell Madge if she can't find me here, I'm in our room." he says as he turns around, and walks away.

A lump catches in her throat. If the bomb was truly his, he wasn't the one that _dropped _it. Prim's death was already written on her fate, and no one can change that. They lost their friendship, even broke the bond between them, yes. But those are not because of him. He tried to apologize, or make it up to her, but it's just her that is refusing him the whole time. Blocking and putting him out from her life. And about the nightmares… that is maybe the explanation of why there are two dark bags under his eyes. He's lack of sleep. And he said that it is his way of paying for his faults.

Is it make her feel better? No. It's even makes her feel guilty. She just can't accept the fact that Prim—her beloved sister, is dead. And it was because of a bomb, that was designed by her bestfriend—or people think so—dropped on where she was. She wants to know who killed her, blame him or her about loss. But the furthest information she can gets is that the bomb was similar to to a bomb that was designed by him. By Gale Hawthorne. And he accepted it without any objections. He accepts the fact that the bomb was his, even though no one can ensure if it is true or not. He blames himself, and lives in his grief without protesting her or anything. Tears start brimming her eyes when Peeta and Madge come back.

"Katniss? What happened? Where is Gale?" Madge asks in panic as her eyes wander around the room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rude to him. He said if you can't find him here, he asked me to tell you he might be in your hotel already." she answers quietly, and wipes the tears that is hanging on the corner of her eye.

Madge raises her eyebrows. "Oh, I see. Uh, what happened? Did he upset you or something? If yes, I'm sorry. I will maybe, um, talk to him. Is there anything you want to tell him, maybe?" she asks carefully.

Katniss looks up to her. Madge is staring at her in concern. She doesn't seems mad or anything. She is just like Peeta. The girl version of him. Despite their physical appearance that is just the same—like she and Gale—blonde hair, blue eyes… She is also calm, patient, like the flowing water, or the autumn breeze. Just exactly like Peeta. "Tell him, I'm sorry. And he doesn't need to apologize anymore. Because I forgave him. Really. Please, just let him know Madge. It wasn't his fault. All of them. And I don't feel better by knowing that he's living in such a hell with those nightmares. I feel bad. I'm sorry." Her voice cracks, and Peeta reaches her hand and give it a squeeze.

Madge smiles. Her eyes water, "He has been waiting for this, Katniss. For years. So, thank you. I'll get him." She says as she hugs her, and steps backward, then disappear to the crowds.

Peeta looks at her questioningly. She sighs. "I can't loose anything else, Peeta. When I saw him that way, we didn't like what we were. He is no longer my bestfriend. He's hurted. And it hurts me too. And don't take this wrong: I don't feel anything to him the way I do for you, but it's just…" Peeta puts his finger on her lips, and shakes his head. He smiles to her, "I know. I know."

...

She finds him outside of the mansion. Sitting on a bench near a fountain. His hand is holding a flask. He is staring at it blankly. Her heart sinks to see the view in front of her eyes. She puts her hand on his shoulder, and squeezes it. He looks up, and smiles faintly. "Hey,"

She smiles back. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

He sighs. "Worse than ever." He says dryly. She takes a seat next to him. "Katniss forgave you." She says.

He quickly turns his head to her, "She what?" he asks in disbelief. She smiles, "She forgave you. She said she was sorry. That all of them weren't your faults. She wants you to know, you don't have to apologize to her anymore. And she doesn't feel better by knowing you are living in such a hell, which I don't know what that means." She frowns to herself.

He chuckles to see her expression. Her face beams, "You're laughing!" she cheers. He laughs again. "Your face is kind of funny. Don't blame me that you were really cute that way." He winks. She blushes.

"So, do you want to come back inside? I'm still missing Katniss and Peeta." she pleads him. He thinks for a moment before shrugs. "Sure. But you are the one who will go with them. I won't be away from one place. Think maybe I still have to keep a distance from Katniss for a while." She purses her lips. "But Gale…"

He shakes his head. "No buts. Now lets go, I haven't eaten anything. Maybe I'll stay near the food tables." He murmurs to himself. She chuckles, "I still can't figure out why don't you get fat. For God's sake, you eat a lot."

He laughs and takes her hand. "Yeah? Thanks God, or if I get fat my charm will disappear." She laughs harder as she tighten her grasp in his hand, and clutching the other hand on his elbow. He smiles. Despite the frigid air that is wrapping the night, she is still and all warm. Like the summer breeze. Or the sun. The latter seems fit way better for her anyway.

**Sorryyy. Not much, but well, it's a filler. Yes. But hey, I can't just let that thing about Gale and Katniss passed. They are something to each other, anyway. Or **_**were**_**. With the MJ's end that leaves Katniss a little mad to him, I think I need something to straighten things out between them if I will stay AU this way. Besides, with Rory's wedding coming up, it's sure as hell that Gale needs to come back to Twelve and I think it won't be a very well occasion if they haven't worked things out with each other.**

**Have any idea about what should I do next with them? Review/PM me!**

**Criticisms are required;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**A/N: Hi again! I'm so so sorry that you had to wait for a quite long time for this. School's things were keeping me from my laptop and I could hardly manage to find a spare time to write. Anyway, thanks for your review! Really appreciate that.**

**For the record, this story is containing some lines from the book, or inspired from the book. You'll know that, though. It will be soo recognizable. ;)**

**Oh, and for Anna, thanks for your ideas! I've already put that in my plot lines, but it needs some more time. So, be patient!**

They get back in to the party. People thankfully haven't notice they were gone. Gale scoots over to the dinner table, only to run into Peeta and Katniss. He sighs. Madge nudges him. "Smile, you look better when you're smiling."

He rises his eyebrows, but smile anyway. She smiles back, genuinely. "Good. Now if you don't want to talk about anything, act nicely. I'll keep things safe between you two."

He nods, "Thanks."

She waves her hand to Peeta, who is waving back to her, and smiles knowingly. She blushes, and walks closer to him while Gale is already picked his plate and putting anything interest him from the table. Madge chats animatedly with Peeta, while Katniss is silent beside him, staring at Gale who is enjoying his food just next to Madge. Feel her gaze, he raises his eyebrows.

Katniss sighs. "Did Madge tell you what I said?" she asks. He nods. "Yeah, she did."

She takes a deep breath. "I meant it, you know." He nods again, "I know. And uh, thanks. For forgiving me. I don't deserve that, actually." He says quietly. She shakes her head. "No, you deserve that. There is nothing we could do to keep Prim alive. It is in her fate. Even if she stayed Underground, she still wouldn't be here right now. And beside that, you're my bestfriend. Before and after everything. We shouldn't be like this, it's…" she trails off.

He steps closer in front of her. Peeta and Madge exchange glances with each other, then Peeta says. "Uh, Madge, let us find some punch. Want some, Katniss, Gale?" he asks. Gale turns to Peeta, and gives him a thankful look. "Sure, thanks. We want some." He answers for both him and Katniss, then she nods. And they flee to the crowds without another second glance.

Gale turns to Katniss again. "It is what?" he asks, demands her to continue what she was saying. She sighs. "It isn't right. We were always have each other's back, not turning on them. Prim loved you too, you know. You're like her own older brother. And I don't think she would let me stay mad at you if she is still here."

He nods again, "Thanks." is all he can say. She smiles. "So we're good?" she asks and offers him her hand. He smiles back to her, and shakes her hand. "Yes."

They release their grip on each other, and Gale continues to eat. "So, how long have you been with Madge?" she asks. He chokes on his food. He coughs several times, until Katniss has to pat slowly on his back. She frowns, "Gale. You owe me an explanation. Madge is my friend, too. My only girl friend I have since before the war. Well I have Johanna and Annie now, but still. She is the very first one in my life. So that makes her important to me. You hurt her feeling, I'll kick your ass." She says firmly.

He holds up his hand, "Whoa, sure Katniss. But for the record, we are not dating each other."

Katniss seems confused. "So what was that, when she clinged to your arms plus you held her hand, and I swear that kind of thing is only done by dating people."

He cringes. "Well, I don't know. I like her, I do. But I don't know if she feels the same way or not."

Katniss snorts. "Since when you are not good with girls? Beside, that was obvious for heaven's sake, Gale Hawthorne! She likes you too. Oh my God I can't believe you changed this much." She rubs her temple.

He chuckles, "What, now you hate to see me in my not-good-enough-with-girls attitude? So you'd rather see me being a jerk?" she scowls. "Of course not. But this you are just such a dumbass to not see that. I am not the type of gossip-y girls, but I can tell it. By the way she looks at you. It is just… the same way as… Peeta looks at me."

He smirks, "Ah, of course. The lovey-dovey Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. I see."

She glares at him. "Shut the hell up. They have the same blue eyes you know. It is kind of similar, so it didn't really need much effort to see that. Anyway, when did you meet her? She said she just came out from the woods in several weeks. Why did she choose Two? Why didn't she just stay in Twelve?"

He gulps. "That's, uh… That's because I was the one that brought her out from the woods. And she didn't have anywhere to live, so… she is now living with me."

Katniss's eyes widen. "Madge? Living with you? For God's sake! Have you done the toasting yet? Don't you dare say you have done it and you didn't invite me." She puts her hand on her hips angrily.

He snorts. "Katniss, I told you. I like her but I don't know if she likes me too or not. How on earth we would have done the toasting in such condition, in a matter of weeks? I'm not that crazy. Besides, we sleep in separate room, for your information." He mutters.

She sighs in relief. "Good. So, she has been living with you, huh? And how does it feels?" she asks with a smirk. He rolls his eyes. "It feels fine."

She sniffs, "Oh please. It must be more than that. Come on, tell me. Everything."

He sighs. "Well, it feels good actually. For having someone's company with me. Especially when I wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares, she's always there. Bring me a cup of tea or just stay with me until I fall asleep again. And my apartment is finally getting better by a woman's touch." He smiles to himself.

Katniss smiles knowingly. "You need her, don't you? Don't worry, that kind of feeling will grow eventually. And I'm sure you two will end up together." He puts the plate on the dish basket underneath table. "Like you and Peeta?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes. Like me and Peeta. At first all I felt was th need of keeping him safe, so he could stay with me. Then it grew until I fell in love with him and can't have anyone except him. So, don't get offended by me not choosing you back then."

He scolds. "No thanks. I'm thankful you didn't. If you did, I wouldn't find Madge now."

She smiles. "Yes, and we didn't match for each other though. We've had enough fire within ourselves. We don't need another fire, we have plenty ourselves. All we need is the dandelion of the spring. The rebirth, instead of destruction from our fire. And they are ours. You see, just like us. Peeta and Madge are alike. Not only from their physical appearance, but also from their characters. Peeta is calm, and he is always good to make me feel better again, no matter how bad the circumstances. And from your story, Madge is the one that can make you deal with your nightmares, isn't she? And look at them. They know how to handle and tame the fire of us. They balance things out, the exact thing we need the most." She says.

He stares at where he last saw Madge. His eyes scan through the crowd, and find them at last. They are now upstairs, on the balcony. Sipping their drink—watching _them_. And smirking to each other. He rolls his eyes. "Yes. And they are the same betrayal to us. Look, they are watching us from up there."

Katniss looks up, and smiles to them. She waves her hand, both Peeta and Madge wave back. Then they leave the balcony, and walk back to them.

...

"So, Madge. What is it between you and Gale?" Peeta asks. Madge blushes. "What? Nothing."

He rolls his eyes. "Come on Madge. I saw that. You, clinging to his hand, and he, clasping his hand with yours tightly. Oh please, there must be something going on between you two. Now, spill. I promise if there are secrets, my lips are sealed."

She looks hesitantly at him, then looks around. She sees the balcony. "Why don't we take a drink and go upstairs? I don't want to take a risk for anyone eavesdrop our talk." She says. He nods and takes two glass of drink, and they head upstairs.

They lean on the balcony, and from there, they can see Gale and Katniss clearly. Their face still seem tense, but after a while, they seem more relax. Then the next thing happened, they seem like they are teasing each other. Just like old times. She smiles. Hope the nightmares will stop haunting him from now on.

"So?" Peeta's voice startles her. She sighs. "I like him, you knew that before right?" she asks. He nods. He knew that, back when they were still young. Madge told him everything. And he told Madge everything about himself. And he can't believe that Madge still have that crush on Gale Hawthorne until this very moment. Even after she stucked in the woods, she still is. Well, he does still has the same feeling for Katniss, though. But they've been with each other for years. Ever since before the war started. And Katniss had developed her feelings to him since then. So it is a little bit different in their case.

"I still do. I don't know, out when I was still in the woods, I often thought about him. But that's it. I only thought about him, and pushing anything that related to my feelings because I don't want to set my hopes too high. With me stuck in the woods… I don't know. But all of a sudden, he appeared there. Real. In front of me. Standing as amazing as ever him to me. And then he took me out of the woods, brought me to his home…"

"Wait. You are living with him? In District Two?" Peeta cuts her off in bewilderment. She nods. "Yeah, I didn't have anywhere to live so he took me to his apartment. And yes, I've been living with him ever since I got out from the woods. He helped with to find a job, pick me up every day after my schedule is done… it feels amazing. To have him, living under the same roof. Being with him every single evening, cook with him, tease him, or only to stay with him during his night time because he can't stand his nightmares alone." She stares longingly at Gale who is now smirking to Katniss.

Peeta follows her gaze, and drops it to them. Katniss and Gale, already like they were used to before everything changed. Teasing, laughing with each other. He feels relief, now that Katniss forgives him. But there is a hint of jealousy in his heart. He's afraid Katniss will return to Gale. Her lifetime hunting partner. Her best of the bestfriend she ever have. And he feels like he is nothing compared to Gale Hawthorne, even though he had survived two Hunger Games. That won't matter enough.

"Don't you feel jealous or something? Afraid that they might return to each other and…" Madge's voice echoing his mind. He sighs. "Of course I do. But I trust her. She won't do that. I hope," he whispers quietly. Madge turns to Peeta, "You two have married, right?" he nods.

"So there is no way she will leave you then. But Gale… he is still single. He can get any girl he wants." She says quietly.

Peeta puts his hand on the small of her back. "Hey, didn't you see how he looks at you? He looks at you just as the same way as when I look at the mirror, thinking about Katniss. Or for the easier example: just the same way as how Katniss looks at me."

She looks up to him, and he smiles reassuringly. "You two are perfect together, you know. Most handsome boy and second most beautiful girl from District Twelve."

She frowns. "Second?"

Peeta rolls his eyes. "Katniss is the first." She laughs. "Oh! I forgot about that. Of course, she is the most beautiful girl, even in the entire Panem. Don't you think?"

Peeta smirks as he looks down back to Katniss. He sees her face lighten up by something Gale has said. And he knows that she is right. "Right."

Madge looks back down, and see Gale caught them staring. She smirks, and she can feel Peeta is smirking as well next to her. Katniss turns around, and waves her hand. They wave back to her, then Peeta says. "Time to go back down. They're finished."

She nods, and by that, they scoot back to the food tables, where Gale and Katniss are waiting.

...

"Now, listen to me. You have to tell Madge about what you feel. Or you'll regret that. A beautiful girl like her, surely you aren't the one that admiring her." Katniss says. Gale rolls his eyes. "Sure. When the time is right." He says. She nods.

Madge and Peeta join them back, and Katniss clings back to Peeta's arm. She smirks when she sees Madge and Gale are a little bit awkward or embarrassed or something, and finally Gale looks down to Madge. "Are you tired, Madge? Do you need to go back to our room or something?" he asks.

She looks up, "You sure it isn't because you don't want to be here anymore?" she asks. He scowls, "Please. Of course I still want to be here. But you look tired."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

Katniss puts her hand on Madge's shoulder. "Madge, you do look tired. You can go now, it's okay. We'll meet again another time. I'm sure of that." she says.

"And besides, tomorrow I'm free. Are you two still staying for tomorrow? Want to join a city tour, maybe?" Gale suddenly asks.

Katniss' eyes beam. "Sure! Peeta?" she turns to him, and Peeta nods. "Why not? I'd love that."

Gale nods. "Meet us tomorrow at the train station? There are a lot of cabs or rented car there. We can rent one." They nod to him. "Good idea. At eight, what do you think?" Peeta replies.

Gale nods again. "Eight. Train station. So, see you tomorrow?"

Katniss nods enthustiastically and she hugs Madge. "See you tomorrow, Madge."

Madge nods and smiles brightly, "See you."

...

"Wake up, sleepyhead! We're going on a city tour. Come on," she shakes his shoulder. He grunts, "Five more minutes, Madge." she rolls her eyes. "I don't think so."

She walks to the bathroom, takes a glass of water, then splashes it to his face. He jolts up from the bed. "Madge! What the hell was that for?" he yells while she giggles and runs back to the bathroom and puts the glass back to its place. "I told you, you are not going back to sleep. It's six thirty, Gale. Get up, now. Or we're going to be late." She yells back from the bathroom.

He gets up and walks into the bathroom as well where she is tying up her hair. "Sure. But not before this." He says as he turns the water tap, dampen his hand, then splashes it to her face. She shrieks, "Gale!"

He laughs and she does the same. They splash the water to each other before he holds up his hand. "Okay! Okay, I'm giving up. Now get out from here, I'm going to take a bath if you don't mind."

She rolls her eyes, and walks out from the bathroom. "Out in five minutes, Hawthorne!" she yells right when he slams the door shut. "Yes, ma'am." He replies.

...

It's eight. But their friends haven't seen anywhere, yet. The blonde woman, or the dark-haired man. Nowhere. But finally, a cab stops in front of them, and both of them emerges. He is the one that came out first, then he offers her his hand and he helps her to step out from the cab.

They give them a knowing look, and Madge blushes, while Gale rolls his eyes.

"So, where are we going?" Peeta asks him after he rented a car. He sits behind the wheel, Peeta on the passenger's seat, while the women are in the back.

"I planned to take Madge and go to the Hunger Games' Arena Memorial, though, before we met you guys. But if you two don't feel like going there, we can change the destination. Maybe to some museums, or just driving around the city… up to you. Me and Madge have talked before, and well, we're flexible." He answers.

"No, it's fine. I want to go to the Memorial. Right, Peeta?" Katniss answers. Peeta nods, "Yeah, sure. We're fine with that."

They drive through the city, visit the arena memorial, and have lunch in café. They spend full day out, and back to their hotel room at dawn.

Katniss and Peeta surprisingly join the next day's meeting. They contribute on some of the projects, and by that—everyone seems so thrilled to have their Mockingjay back. Not to mention how they react when the newspaper says that "Mockingjay and her bestfriend were [finally] catching up again".

...

They meet again at the train station. They sit in the same compartment, but when the train reaches District Two, Katniss hugs Madge tightly. "We're gonna see each other soon, Katniss." She says. Katniss nods, "Yeah, of course. See you soon. You'll come to Rory's wedding party in Twelve, right? I guess that will be the time. You have to be there." she says.

Madge looks back and gives a questioning glance to Gale who is done shaking hand with Peeta. He smiles and nods. "Of course she'll be there. Who am I going to come with if it's not her?"

Madge blushes and Peeta smirks beside Gale.

"You, behave." Katniss says as she hugs Gale. He nods. "Will do, ma'am." She rolls her eyes and goes back to Peeta. They clasp their hands together, while Madge walks to Gale's side and standing close to him. He puts his arm around her shoulder and waves to them. Katniss and Peeta smirks, but wave back anyway.

Gale takes Madge's bag and slings his own on his shoulder. He offers her his hand, and even though Madge first seemed hesitant, she takes it and enjoy the feelings entirely. He smiles, and they stroll the street back to his apartment.

**Here it is! Sorry that you had to wait for so long for this chapter, but you only got this filler. I don't know why but I think I need this detail. Just be patient, the conflict is going to be on the line soon!**

**Review, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

It's been a month and a half after the New Year's Eve. But he still hasn't gotten the chance—the right time to tell her, like Katniss said. And with his new progress for this new year, it's driving him insane. Work all the time, even sometimes he has to bring it home because there is no time he would have it done in the office without going home. And he will not not going home.

And sometimes—no, often. He can't pick Madge up from school. He has to stay late in the office, and goes home at seven or half past it. Madge will be there, waiting for him, then pushes him to the kitchen stool to eat his supper. He doesn't mind, though. Going home, seeing Madge is waiting for him is one of the best feeling in the world.

But he doesn't know. There is a time when he didn't pick her up, a new teacher at Madge's school is making a move. Faster than him. He talked to her, they got to know each other, and if he didn't pick her up, that man would be the one that brought her home. Alan.

She is too kind to say no to him. Alan is a good guy. He is nice, sincere, and good-looking. With his ashy-blonde hair, tall figure, he could just scoop a girl to his arm and make her his. But the one he wants is Madge. The art teacher, who is actually close with the famous Gale Hawthorne.

Alan doesn't care a bit. When he asked Madge what is between her and Gale, she just said they are only friends. And that is what makes him dare to take the first step. He will approach her during their lunch break, talk about anything they please. And every evening, after their schedule is over, he will ask if Gale will pick her up or not. And if no is the answer, he will pat the space behind him on the motorcycle, and take her home.

But not today.

"Madge? Going home alone again?" he asks. She blushes, but shakes her head. "No, Gale is on his way. You can go home, thanks God I won't be a troublesome to you again."

He waves his hand. "Nope, don't mention that. I don't mind taking you home." He winks, and she blushes again. Alan a bit hesitant before finally he asks her what has been on his mind ever since he got the first glimpse of Madge Undersee.

"Uh, Madge? Are you free on Saturday night?" he asks. Madge thinks for a moment, then shakes her head. "I don't have any plan yet for that. So I guess, yes. I'm free. Why?" she replies.

He swallows, "Want to go out with me somewhere?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Huh? Oh. Um, sure. I think I can manage that."

He can't help but smile widely to her. "Great. I'll pick you up at your apartment at six. How about that?" he asks. She smiles and nods. "Sure. But the apartment… it's not mine actually. It's Gale's." she corrects him. He shrugs. "Don't care. Well, tomorrow night then. Be ready!" he says as he waves his hand to her and drives his motorcycle away from the school. She smiles to herself.

A date. Someone asked her to go on a date. She knows that actually, deep in her heart, she wants it to be Gale. Not Alan. She likes him, Alan—she does. But not in a way she feels for Gale. But it's been so long and Gale hasn't said anything about them. Or about what he feels towards her. So she decided to just move on. Maybe Gale doesn't feel anything to her. He's just being nice, helping a friend. His heart maybe will only belong to Katniss, who is now already out of his reach. And as much as she wants to believe Peeta's words at the Eve, she refuses to. She doesn't want to get her hopes up, but only for falling miserably at the end.

She can feel her cheeks are hot. Until Gale's car appears in front of her and she gets in.

"You're blushing." Is what Gale says right after she closes the door. She turns to him. "What?"

He smirks. "You're blushing, Madge Undersee. What happened?"

She smiles sheepishly. "Uh, nothing." She answers. He quirks his eyebrows up, "No way. Spill, now. Or…" he tickles her side and she squeals. "Okay, okay! Stop that." she says between her laugh. He chuckles.

"Someone asked me to go on a date." She says after her laugh dies down.

His eyes widen. Colors drained from his face. "Who?" he asks. Her eyes beam. "Alan Rickson. A friend of mine at school."

He clenches his grip on the wheel, and drives slowly. He takes a deep breath. "So, he is somehow making a move?" he asks. She nods. "Kind of."

He swallows, and turns to her. "Since when?"

She stares blankly at the street, another blush creeps up on her cheek. "The first time you didn't pick me up, if I'm correct."

With that he almost break the wheel. For God's sake, this damn job. If he always picks her up everyday maybe that Alan something wouldn't get a chance to make a move. He's late, though. Too late. He is one step behind. "And you said yes?" he asks warily.

She nods. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she asks back.

He takes a shaky breath before ask her, "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

He nods, and keeps silence the whole time on their way home. He sighs for several times, before finally they arrive and he walks straight to his room without a second glance.

She doesn't have any idea about what is happening. Once he was tickling her side and made her laugh, then the second later all colors drained from his face, and he is doing this cold-shoulder thing. It's infuriating. He always so excited of going home, watch TV or play a game with her. He will be so bubbly about everything happened during his hours of work, and ask her to tell him about her day. But not today.

If she can recall it, his expression changed right after she said someone asked her to go on a date.

Then it hits her. Is he _jealous_?

No. There is no way he would be. Gale Hawthorne is never get a problem with girls. So if he likes her or something, he's surely going to tell her. And because until this very moment Gale hasn't said anything, she figures that he doesn't feel anything more than just a friend towards her. So why should he feel the jealousy?

...

He slams the door shut behind him. Madge is going on a date tomorrow night. Means he won't be able to spend Saturday night with her, like usual. He curses that Alan guy, for asking her to go out. Damn it, can't he see that Madge is living with him? And with the gossip on the newspaper, can't he see that there is something between him and Madge?

He sighs, and ruffles his hair. He falls backwards, lying on his bed. His mind wanders to what Katniss said half and a month ago.

"_Now, listen to me. You have to tell Madge about what you feel. Or you'll regret that. A beautiful girl like her, surely you aren't the one that admiring her."_

And she was right. She _is _right. Surely he is not the only one guy who is admiring her. She has that beauty who can gets any guy swept off on their knees. And if he is not moving fast, there is no way he can loose another girl he is starting to develop a feeling for the second time. And he is _not _losing her to another blonde haired man _again_.

...

Tonight's nightmares is weird. He didn't dream about Prim, or the war, or the bombings. Well, Prim's dream started to cease right after Katniss forgave him. The war, the bombings, they still come occasionally. But tonight, it was about Madge. He was attending a wedding, and it was _Madge's wedding_. But not with him. She was marrying an ashy-blonde haired guy. And there was Katniss, laughing in front of his face getting the fool out of him.

That dream was a little worse than the rest of his dream from this past years.

The past dreams, they were about things that already gone. And he can't do anything to bring them back. But tonight's dream, was about losing someone who he still actually has a chance to make her his. He gets up from his bed, and walks outside his room. He spends the night alone, sipping cups of tea until the dawn comes. Madge doesn't wake up. She doesn't need to, though. There is no frightening nightmares lately, so he just let her get enough of well sleep.

When the morning sunlight beams through the window curtain, her door cracks open. She frowns when she sees him. "Gale? You had any nightmares again?" she asks as she sits down next to him.

He shrugs. "Don't ask about it."

She squeezes his hand lightly. "Gale, Katniss forgave you. What other things haunting you right now? It couldn't be Prim again, could it? She probably has forgiven you even before Katniss did. When are you going to talk about that? Sometimes, talking about your problem will ease the pain. Don't bury it inside you, it will only get worse."

"It wasn't about Prim, or the war, or anything. Okay? Can you just get over it now?" he snaps. She startled by his outburst in the morning, so she just nods. "Okay. You know you can always talk to me. Whenever you want." She says quietly as she stands up and walks to the bathroom. Before she reaches the knob, she hears him. "It was about you."

She twirls around, eyes widened. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Never mind. I'm going to make breakfast. What are you up to for it?" he asks, and scoots to the kitchen. She sighs. "Anything."

...

It's five thirty. He is watching the TV when Madge's door opened. She is in a simple white dress, the very first dress she got when she came here. His breath get caught on his throat, seeing her in that dress but not for him is making him sick. He feels numb. He can't do anything to not let Madge go tonight. She has made up her mind. He still won't give up, though. But tonight, he knows he is one step behind.

Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head, with a few strands of curls falling on both sides of her face. And what makes anything worse, she is wearing the high heels that she wore at the Eve. With him. God, that is awfully hurt.

She gives him a wide smile, "Hey."

He can't trust his voice enough so he just nods. She sits next to him, watches the show in silence. After half hour of uncomfortable silence, the doorbell rings out. She stands up quickly, and dashes to the door. He sighs, and stands up as well.

The man before the door, with a simple white shirt and black pants is smirking. "Well well, looking good, Madge." he says. She blushes, "Thanks." he nods, and that's when Alan catches Gale's figure standing behind her.

He nods to him. "You must be Gale Hawthorne."

Gale nods, and locks his jaw before speaks up, "You'd better know, that if you hurt her, you won't see the world again."

Alan holds up his hands. "Whoa, why would I hurt her, anyway? I'm not a psycho who is hurting the girl he asked for a date." He says.

Madge sighs. She turns to Gale. "I'll be alright, Gale. And by the way, I ordered some of your favorite menus from the café. It should be here, soon. Sorry I can't cook tonight."

Gale rolls his eyes. "I can take care of myself, Undersee." he mutters.

She doesn't know why when Gale used her last name again, she feels a slap on her face. She gulps, and nods. "Sure you can. Hope you'll get a nice night, Gale. I'll be back later." She says as she walks outside, smiles warily to him, and closes the door shut.

He sighs and leans back to the door before he hears another bell. He grunts, and swings the door open. The delivery boy from the café. He pays the bill, and slams the door shut. He tosses the food on the counter, and sinks to the living room couch.

Madge slept here when his family was here. They almost held hands. Almost. But now, she is probably holding hands with that Alan guy. He curses himself for one more time before his eyes catch the sight of his phone.

He doesn't realize he is already making his way to the phone. He sits on the chair next to the phone table, and pushes some numbers before the tone that signaling it is connecting to the one he is going to call sounded.

"Hello?" it's Peeta's voice.

"Hey, Peeta. It's me, Gale." he answers. "Oh, hey Gale. What's up? Never thought you were going to call us. Is there anything wrong?" he asks. Gale sighs. "Can I talk to Katniss? After that you can ask what is going on to her."

"Sure. Wait for a moment." Peeta says as he puts the phone down—Gale knows it by the click sound on the phone. There is a few other random sounds before the phone is now being picked. "Gale?" Katniss's voice.

"Hey Catnip." Is all he can say. "What is going on? Why do you sound like you're desperate or something? Is there anything to do with Madge?" she asks in rush.

"You know me too well." He mutters. He hears a sigh. "What happened with her?" she asks.

"She's going on a date. I'm late, Katniss." He says quietly. "A date?" she sounds surprised. "Yes. A date. Don't be that surprised, please. You were the one that said to me I'm surely not the only guy who is head over heels for her." he grumbles.

He hears a chuckles. "Oh, right. Wait, so you haven't told her yet?" she asks. "No, I haven't gotten any chance. The right time just hasn't come."

"Sometimes you can be a dumbass too, huh? I can't believe it. Gale Hawthorne who was the king of the slag heaps from school now can't get a moment just to tell the former mayor's daughter how he feels? For God's sake, that's impossible."

He scolds. "Catnip, the situation isn't that easy. Okay?"

He can almost hear she is snorting. "Yeah yeah. But Gale, listen to me. If there is no chance comes for you to tell her, then you have to make one. Don't wait for the opportunity to come, sometimes you just have to find the courage to make it yourself." She says.

He rolls his eyes. "Since when did you get so wise with words?" and he can make sure Katniss is blushing now. "I don't know." She says.

He sighs. "Alright. Sorry for interrupting your night. Thanks anyway, for listening. I just needed someone to talk to right now."

"Don't mention it. We're bestfriend. You can call me whenever you want." Katniss replies.

"Right. Thanks again. Oh, by the way, how is Rory's wedding preparations?" he asks. "It's going great. We're having it shortly you know. Maybe even only a week from now. And I want you to come, _with Madge_. Do you hear me?" she demands.

Now he regrets why he had to ask Katniss in the first place. He sighs. "I'll try." Is all he can manage to say.

"Good."

"Okay. Thanks again, Catnip. If Peeta asks, you can tell him. I told him to ask you about what is going on. And please tell me when Rory's wedding is going to be held. Leave a message or something," he says.

"Sure." Katniss replies. "Don't get your heart broken, Gale. You still have a chance, you know." She adds.

"I know."

...

Alan is sort of awesome. He talks about anything, and can make her laugh at anything that supposed to be not _that _funny. They walk through the town side ways, dinner, and barge into a carnival. A small one, actually. With games for kids, and bubble gums, and gifts. They play some, and she laughs hysterically when they play a game and he looses it. Alan can't help but smile at the view before him. Madge is definitely the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. After the girl he once had before, though. Who is now standing still in a quite distance behind Madge. She can't see it of course, but he can. Their eyes meet, and Alan gulps then shakes his head. He turns to Madge. "I'll be right back. There is an old friend there. I need to talk to her for a while."

Madge turns towards the direction he was pointing at, and she nods. She sits on the bench, and waits.

Alan talks animatedly with the girl, and the girl nods, then smiles sadly before saying something Madge can't hear. Alan nods faintly, then back to her.

Madge doesn't ask him. She knows people well enough to see when they can be asked about something, and when they can't. And Alan doesn't seem like he's on it. So, she just leave it.

The rest of the night goes by, and now Alan is again standing on her doorstep. No, Gale Hawthorne's apartment's doorstep. "Tonight was fun." He says.

She nods, "Yeah, it was. Thanks for asked me out." He nods. "Can we hang out again next time?" he asks, hope flashes in his eyes. Madge didn't see it though. She nods. "Sure. Uh, I think I'd better get inside. Thanks again, Alan. Seriously."

Alan smiles, "Sure. You are very welcome. Goodnight Madge."

Madge bids him another good night, and turns the door knob, and surprised to find it unlocked.

"You had a pleasant night?" the voice startles her and she turns around, and finds Gale is leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping his cup of tea, staring at her.

She swallows, and nods. "Yes, thank you."

He puts the cup in the sink, and washes it while Madge is still standing awkwardly near the doorstep. When he finishes, he raises his eyebrows to see Madge is still in her place before he turned around. "What?" he asks coolly.

She sighs loudly. "What happened to you? You started to act that damn cold-shoulder thing since yesterday and I don't know why. And unfortunately it doesn't get better. I don't know what to do, okay? You're so hostile against me now and I have no idea what is wrong with me."

He walks to her, and stops right in front of her. So close, until he can feel her warm breath against him. "Do you realize when did I start to be so hostile lately?" he shoots her.

She looks up and face him, straight in the eyes. They hold their gaze for a moment before she drops it first. She gulps and nods. "Yes. I do."

"And when did it start exactly?" he demands. She bites her bottom lip nervously. "Right after I said I got someone asked me to go on a date."

"That you know." He says. He doesn't move, though.

"Why do you angry for that? You aren't my father, Gale. You have no right to be mad about what I do. Or who I want to go out with. Because it's my life. I'm twenty six, Gale. And I don't want to wait longer if there is someone who is maybe gets attracted to me, and try to do some efforts to talk to me. I had no one back in Twelve, people were afraid only by hearing my last name. Now that the situation is different, I can finally have some friends. Some who don't care what background I came from. Who am I, or anything else. Why can't you just let me enjoy that? I lived in misery back in Twelve. You also did. Can't you feel a little glad about that? Friends always stick together, happy when the others happy, be there when the other needs them the most. I do feel glad you are now live in comfort, where you can put the food in every meal time on your table without having to worry where the next meal will come from. Can't you be glad a little for me? For anything's sake." She says angrily.

He sighs, and there is hurt flashes in his eyes. Madge blinks, and it's gone. She stares at him, and he stares at her back longingly.

"I'm glad if you're happy, Madge. I really am. It's just… I'll be more glad if I'm the one who does it." He says quietly.

Madge freezes. What does that supposed to mean?

He runs his hand through his hair desperately. "I'm not Peeta Mellark, I'm not good with words. I don't know what to say, okay? I don't know how to express this. I'm more like the man of act, not the man with words." He sighs.

She crosses her hands over her chest. "Show me, then."

**Chapter 13's done! Why did I have to stop here? I don't know. It's just feels right to cut it here. Haha, don't hate me. It'll get better and worth at the end, I promise. Anyway, this is **Anna's **idea. See, I've put that on my plot line;)**

**What do you guys think? I saw that there are so many viewers on this story but sadly only a few reviewed :( Please please tell me what's on your mind. Everything that flashes through it right after you read this. That will mean the world to me.**

**Thanks for reading, and keep following the next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Can't promise anything more than that, sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

He runs his hand through his hair in despair and sighs loudly. "I haven't figured out anything, yet. Okay? I'm confused."

She sighs. "Fine." She walks away. "Where are you going?" he asks worriedly.

She turns around just before she closes the door. "I'm tired."

...

He can't sleep. He's just turning back and forth on his bed, and finally gives up. He walks out from his room, and switches the lights on in the kitchen. He runs the tap and fills the kettle when the door next to his room cracks open. He spins his head, only to see Madge is leaning on her doorframe.

"Nightmares?" she asks and yawns. He smiles a little of the sight of sleepy-Madge, and shakes his head. "No. I haven't even asleep yet."

She frowns. "Then why don't you go to sleep? It's past midnight."

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just couldn't."

She walks slowly and sits on the stool. "Want one?" he points to the kettle in his hand. She nods. "Thank you." She replies quietly.

The whistle blows and he pours the water into two cups—one for her and one for himself. He makes them as fast as he can, then push one of the cups to her. He leans on the kitchen counter, and sips his tea. She does the same. "You always happen to be a good tea-maker." She murmurs.

He smirks. "Why thank you, Ms. Undersee."

She can't help but laugh by his response. "I'm sorry." She says as her laugh dies down. He raises his eyebrows. "For what?"

"The fight. That wasn't a very good idea, I think. It didn't do me any good. So, I apologize. I was a little… uh, sensitive about that thing."

He waves her off, "It wasn't a big deal. Besides, you were right. I'm no one. I should've not said that. Your life, your choice."

She nods. "Yeah, but that's not completely true. You aren't no one. You're a… friend. Your consideration is welcome anytime. I do need someone to tell me about my mistakes, sometimes."

It stings him a little when he hears how she said that they are only 'friends'. He admits to himself that he wants _much more _than that.

"O-kay." He says, unsure about what to answer.

"Uh, Gale? I need to tell you something." She says after a moment of silence hangs in the air.

"Of course. What is it?" he replies. She takes a deep breath, and let it out slowly before start to speak. "I was talking with um, Alan, and he told me that he lives in a teacher dormitory, not far from town. Said that it's pretty affordable for us—teachers, and even though it isn't big, well maybe for one person like me, it's enough already. And I decided that… after I get my salary next month, I'll be moving out there. It still has vacant rooms, I guess."

He chokes on his tea, and almost spit it out. He grabs a tissue, and wipes his mouth. "You're going to move out?" he coughs to hide his embarrassment.

She nods. "Yeah. I told you I wasn't going to live here, forever. Right after I'm able to find a new shelter for myself, I'll go. Thankfully I don't feel like I'm going to troublesome you for any much longer."

He's quiet for a moment. "Why not?"

She knits her eyebrows. "Why not what?" she asks him back.

"Why don't you want to live here? So you'd rather live with Alan than me, huh? I see." He can't even hide the blatant pain in his voice.

She's shocked to hear that. "No, Gale. It's not like that. I just… I don't want to be a burden for you, like forever."

"You're not." he cuts her off.

"Yes, but I feel like I am." She says firmly.

He sighs. "So you really are going to move out… next month?"

She nods. "Yeah, around a week or so after I get my salary."

He gulps and stares at his cup of tea blankly. He's losing it. No, he's losing _her_. And there is no way Katniss will not slap him in his face if she found out.

"Gale? Are you alright?" she asks worriedly. She doesn't know that it has to do this much to him. She just think that with it's only a week away before she gets her salary, she thought that maybe it's better to tell him now rather than a day before she's going to move out. That would be utterly impolite. Not the way how her parents had raised her as a young woman.

He shakes his head. "No. I'm completely not." he says.

She sighs. "Why not? Is it wrong for me to move out? Is it wrong for me to live nearer to Alan than you? What's the matter anyway?" she asks, while trying to bury her anger deep down her chest.

He lifts up his gaze, and their eyes meet. He stands up, puts his cup down on the counter, then scoots over to stand in front of her.

"Yes. For me, it is wrong for you to move out. It is wrong for you to live nearer to him than me, because I need you way more than he does. He just knew you, while me… I've been knowing you since forever. And it _does _matters! For God's sake, Madge. If only you could see that." he snaps.

She's taken aback with his response. She slams the cup down and snaps, "What should I see, Gale? What? You couldn't even show me what is your problems with Alan because you haven't worked things out. You're not able to show me then what to see? You can't just keep things away from me and forbid me from only God knows what! How am I supposed to…"

He cuts her off by planting a kiss on her lips. He hovers his lips over hers for awhile and stays that way until she can't stand it and snakes her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. He smirks to himself. Their kiss is soft, yet full of passion as they deepen it. But eventually they gasp for air. And she stares at him in a complete shock—but not without pink blush on her cheeks.

He sighs. "Now you see that, right?"

She swallows hard. She has no idea _that _was what he has been holding back all along. "How did you…"

_How did you fall in love with me? _He thinks to complete her sentence by himself.

"There are some times back then when all I hoped was just going out from the office. I thought that the reason behind it was to get my ass away of that damn works. But eventually, I found out that what I wanted was to meet you. To hear you laugh, or listen to your story, or tease you and see your cheeks turn pink. And every night, everytime you're there, next to me, it's enough to banish all of my nightmares. Just to feel that you're here, it's already making me feel so much better. And it makes me realize, that I need you. God, I do really, really need you."

She keeps her gaze with widened eyes. She fiddles with her fingers on her lap while continues to listen to his confession speech.

"And you know when we were in the Capitol? I couldn't feel any better than that. Had you sleeping next to me the entire nights. And you have to know, you took my breath away right by the time you emerged from the bathroom in your blue dress. And when I held your hand, or when you clutched to my arm, I didn't think that I need anything more than to keep you that way. And to freeze the moment, then stay with you like that forever. I know I've been becoming such a jerk, but it's all just because I haven't found any time yet to let you know this. Apparently this kind of time is the right one." He mutters.

She can't help but chuckles. He smiles when he sees it.

"I'm sorry." He finally says. She frowns, "What for? I've been waiting for that in my entire life, Gale Hawthorne." she whispers.

Now it's his turns with widened eyes. "What? Your entire life?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Hawthorne. I've been growing a huge crush on you ever since I saw you for the first time when you sold the strawberries with Katniss through my back door."

His eyes widen. "Err, but how? I don't see how it could be possible…" he trails off. She sighs. "Well, I don't see how it's possible for you to suddenly fell in love with me either."

He runs his hand through his hair nervously. He glances to her who is staring down at her lap. He puts his finger under her chin and lift it up so she's looking right at him. "Hey, you can't say that. You're the most beautiful, smart, brave, cute, adorable, softhearted, girl I've ever known. And just so you know, you could have any guy kneel down on their knees at anytime, Madge Undersee."

She blushes. "That so?"

He smirks and nods. "Yeah. So, can I call you my girlfriend now?"

She chuckles and gives him a quick peck on his lips. He laughs. "I take that as a yes, then."

She laughs at pats his cheek. "It is, you idiot."

He snorts and all of the sudden scoops her up and carries her on his shoulder. She squeals and hits him between her laughter on his back while he brings her to his room. "Gale Hawthorne, put me down right now! I swear to you…"

He laughs and puts her down on his bed. "What?"

She rolls her eyes and stands up. She puts her hands on her hips. He laughs again. "You're cute when you're mad, you know that right?"

Again she blushes. He smirks, "Well, why don't we go to sleep now? I'm planning on taking you out for a date tomorrow."

She raises her eyebrows. "A date?" He nods. "Yep. You don't think that after I confessed my feelings for you then I just let that go without anything? That Alan didn't get you as his girlfriend but he has asked you out. While me, how on earth I'm being your boyfriend but I haven't?"

She giggles. "You have."

He frowns. "When?"

"At the Capitol. Or when you asked me out to just stroll down the street every Saturday evening. Or when you took me for a picnic to the town park on Sunday two weeks ago. Each of those can be called as a date, you know." She replies.

He snorts. "Yes, whatever you want. But you weren't my girlfriend in that period of time. And now that you are, I'm going to ask you for a proper first date as my girlfriend."

She smiles and sits down on his bed's edge. "Alright. Where are you going to take me, then?"

He sits down next to her, and rests his forehead against hers. "Not now, Princess. Tomorrow, alright?"

She chuckles. "Alright."

He smiles, and cups her face then kiss her forehead. "Do you want to sleep here?" he asks. She smirks, "What, now that I'm your girlfriend you don't need those nightmares excuse to ask me to sleep with you?"

He groans and pulls her down with him. She giggles and sits up, taking the blanket and spreads it over them, the she lays back down. He smiles, "Goodnight, Madge."

She snuggles closer to him, and he automatically wraps his arms around her. "Goodnight, too Gale. Sleep well." She murmurs.

He kisses the top of her head. "I know I will."

...

The sunlight falls right on her face. And he still can't believe he now can call the girl who is snuggling to his chest—his girlfriend.

She yawns and slowly open her eyes. He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Morning, beautiful. Have a decent sleep?"

She smiles back and snuggles to his chest. "Yes, thank you." She murmurs. He plays with her hair while she breathes his smell. Home.

"So, have you planned about where we are going to today?" she asks as she pulls herself away from him, and props on her elbow.

He grunts. "I just woke up, Madge. Let me think for a while."

She chuckles, "Oh, of course. Sorry. Let me just make breakfast for us, then. And you can think to yourself as long as you want." She says as she gets up from his bed. He reaches for her elbow. She turns around and raises her eyebrows.

"What, no goodmorning kiss?"

She laughs and bends down then gives him a light kiss on his cheek. "How cute of you, Hawthorne. There you go." She winks and without a second glance darts out from his room. he smirks to himself. Having Madge as his girlfriend is kind of fun.

He tries to recall anything his friends might have said about where a nice place for a date would be. Unfortunately, nothing comes up on his mind.

He stares through the window. And catches a glimpse of a tree. A tree? Of course. Why don't they go to the woods again? For a picnic. And they can hunt together like when his family was here.

He walks out from his room, and finds Madge is already in the kitchen, cooking something which is definitely has a delicious smell. She turns around when she hears his door opened.

"Madge, what do you think about another picnic in the woods?"

Her eyes brighten. "I'd love that!" she squeals. He smirks, "Good. Let me pack our hunting gears."

She nods. "Okay. Breakfast is almost ready so you'd better be quick."

...

They're hiking in the woods again. With her bow and arrow trained, ready to shoot. He just follows her behind, keeping eyes on everything around them. He trusts her enough with the bow and arrow, so all he needs to do is just watch their surroundings.

It doesn't need too long for her to get enough games for them to eat. It's now his turn to skin it, while she lights the fire so when he's done, they will be ready to cook it.

They roll the meat above the fire, with his arm around her, and she rests her head on his shoulder. It feels good to have her, he thinks. To make her just lean on him without he even has to ask her to. He kisses the top of her head again for the fifth time, and she chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks. She shakes her head, "that is your fifth time of kissing the top of my head. Something up there?" she asks.

He rolls his eyes. "I like to smell your hair. It's soft. Really, but if you want me to kiss your lips instead, well bring it over here."

She pinches his arms and he grunts. "What the hell was that, Madge?"

She chuckles and he can't fight the urge to just kiss her already. His hand rests on the side of her face, while she circles hers around his neck. She opens her mouth, inviting him to come in deeper. And so he does. His tongue travels in her mouth, then plays with hers. When they break the kiss, she blushes. He smirks, "How I love those blush." He whispers to her ear and she smiles sheepishly.

They clean the mess of their picnic before head back to the town. She clings to his arm all the way, and he can't stop kissing her temples, her forehead, or just the top of her head.

"Madge, Rory's wedding is coming up. You'll go to Twelve with me, right?" he breaks the silence. She nods. "Of course I will. When is it?"

He nods thoughtfully. "Katniss said that it will be a week away from now or so. I'll ask her again later about the exact time."

She nods. "Uh, Gale? I think we're running out foods at home. Mind to stop by the town to buy some things first?"

He shakes his head. "Of course not."

...

They're done shopping. He helps her to bring the carton bag of their supplies for several days ahead with one hand, while the other hand clasping with Madge's hand. He can't get enough of her, obviously.

He frowns when something familiar catches his eyes. Two persons, kissing in the corner of the street. "Madge, isn't that your Alan?"

She squints her eyes to the view in a quite distance in the corner of the street. Not really obvious, but it can be seen anyway. Yes, it is Alan. And he is kissing… a girl who also seems familiar. Then she realizes who she is. She is the girl who was talking with Alan. The one he called 'old friend'.

"Yes, it's him. But his not _my _Alan. Okay?" she grumbles. He smirks and kisses her temples. "Of course not. You're mine. Not anyone else's."

She blushes and stands on her tiptoes, then gives a quick kiss on his cheek. "I am." She winks. He chuckles. "See? That is why I don't want you to be with him."

She rolls her eyes. "That so? Then you don't like me, huh? Fine." She releases her arms and turns around on her heels. He rolls his eyes, knowing that she's joking. But he goes after her anyway, and grabs her wrist then spins her around. "Oh please. Don't lie to me, you're not mad, are you?"

She pulls her wrist from his grasp. But he catches it again easily and leans closer to her. She breathes heavily, and he smirks. "See?"

She slaps him softly and he grabs her hand then kisses it. "I do like you, okay? You don't need to worry about that."

She chuckles. "I know. And well, I love you too."

...

He's a little shock when she says it. She doesn't seem to notice though. She said _she loves him_. Does he feels the same? Love? That is quite a hard thing to define. He knows his feelings will grow eventually, but not now. He likes her, he cares for her, he doesn't want her to be with anyone else but him. Only him. But does that can be called as love?

She might have defined it because she has been developing a feeling for him since they were young. And he has no doubt of her feelings. He's more doubtful about what _he is _feeling instead.

…..

_The next day at school. 5:10 pm._

She glances down to the phone in her hand again. Ten minutes, and Gale hasn't arrived yet. He hasn't called too. And when she tried to call him, his phone seems like it's being switched off or something.

She taps her foot impatiently while looking out down the road. It's raining, school is quiet. No one is out. She is standing under an abandoned small building who was the security post. Now the new one is outside the school gate. But the old one still remains.

A motorcycle stops in front of her. A lump catches in her throat. She knows who that is. Alan. She has been avoiding him all day. She feels betrayed. Alan took her out for a date, and the next day he was kissing his _old friend_. She wonders maybe the girl he was kissing is his ex-girlfriend or something.

And with her new status as Gale Hawthorne's girlfriend, she doesn't want to be near him again. Just for a while. She doesn't want to bring the topic up as well unless he's the one to do it. And now, he is removing the helmet from his head, and rushes to her.

"Madge," he says. She turns her head slowly, and nods. "Alan." Is all she can say.

"What happened? Why did you keep your distance from me? I thought we're good. We didn't fight or something last time we met, did we?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Uh, no. It's nothing." She answers.

"Then what, Madge?" he steps closer. His eyes say something that Madge refuse to admit. It's kind of freak her out, though. His eyes somehow don't show the hilarious and gentle Alan she saw last Saturday night. This kind of glare is somewhat saying that… he refuses to be declined or abandoned.

"I don't know." She breathes shakily.

"Look, Madge. I don't know what has happened, but all of the sudden you're staying away at me. I'm not blind, I see how you avoided me at lunch or at the hall. Didn't you agree to hang out with me again after our date last Saturday night?"

"A date? That was a date, huh?" she tries to be surprised. He rolls his eyes. "Madge, don't be stupid. Of course that was a date. And I was going to ask you for another date. A dinner, tomorrow night. What do you think?"

Madge shakes her head slowly. "I'm sorry but I can't, Alan."

He steps closer. "Do you have a plan for tomorrow? The next day, then."

She shakes her head again. "No, it's not that."

Alan steps closer. He's right in front of her now. "Then what, Madge? Tell me." he pleads, with a creepy voice tickling her face.

She's afraid, and she shakes her head one more time. She wishes Gale is here. She wishes Gale will protect her. Like in the movies or the fairy tale, when the prince all of a sudden comes and saves the princess.

But no one comes. It's raining hard. No one wants to get out running under the pouring rain to save a poor girl, who is being seduced by her colleague. And she really starts to freak out when Alan leans even closer with his lips only an inch away from hers. She's trapped. Her back is touching with the wall already. Alan's arms imprison her from moving aside. And moving forward is certainly not an option.

"Madge, I need you to know." He whispers before tilts his head closer and closes the gap between them.

**Don't kill me please.**

**Sorry for disappointing if their kiss wasn't really like what you've expected. I'm not really good at writing about intimate scene or something like that:p  
**

**Tell me, what do you think? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the idea…**

**Hi there! I'm back again. Anyway, does any of you know how to find a betareader? I really need one. I'm still learning my English, so I think a beta reader will help a lot. And besides, I do agree with **Aquiliz **that I'm totally not good with intimate scene. Lol, you are the one that **_**way far better than me**_**.**

**If any of you know, tell me tell me! :D**

**Enjoy the story!**

He leans closer and closes the gap between them.

She is scared. Totally scared. Their kiss is nothing like how Gale kissed her for the first time, not long before this. They were fighting, but the kiss was so soft, gentle, and he didn't force it at all. But Alan—they aren't in a fight, he just came up and turned into a creepy guy who is now kissing her. Forcefully. Even so, his hands are traveling and stop in some places that should _not _being touched. By him, moreover.

She has tried to flee, but it didn't work much. She tried to push him away, but he is a lot much stronger the she is. He caught her hands easily, and quickly pinned them above her head. She tried to smack him using her foot, but before her leg could move, he is already stepping on it. She grunts in pain as she feels he weighs himself on her, but he doesn't seem to care. He grips her waist, then down on her thigh. He lifts the hem of her skirt, and his hand moves inside her higher thigh. She flinches. She closes her eyes, writhing in pain as she starts to cry. A single tear leaks from inside her eyelid.

She is afraid. Afraid that Gale might suddenly appear and see the sight before him, then mistake it as something she couldn't imagine of. Or in the worst case: her being raped by this so-called Alan who was a really good friend before things turned upside down this way.

She doesn't know the Alan she knew before could turn into _this _Alan. The Alan who doesn't accept avoidance. Who doesn't want to be dumped. She is not even dumping him, for God's sake.

Tears start pouring down from her eyes. Alan doesn't budge to release her or ease the kiss for her. His right hand keeps pinning her hands over her head, and his left travels all over her body. She wants to scream, but she just can't. Not with Alan kissing it forcefully and doesn't seem to let it go just yet.

That is when she feels the body that was pressed against her is gone. She collapses on the floor, and slowly opens her eyes when she sees _him_. Gale. He is slamming Alan against the wall, grabs his collarshirt, and punches him in the face. She wants to shriek, to cry, but she can't feel anything but numb. She gets tounge-tied. She is paralyzed by everything that happened in a way that is so damn fast.

"What the hell were you doing?" Gale snaps to Alan. She swears she never saw him like this. Not even in Twelve before the war. He is mean, yes. But not harsh and rude and… this.

"I said, what the hell were you doing?" he repeats sharply. Alan gives him a sly smirk. "Didn't you see? I was kissing Madge. Jealous?"

And by that, he receives another punch.

She wants to yell, damn it she really want to. But her body can't seem to work. All it does now is just breathing. Rapidly. "She is my girlfriend, you asshole!"

Alan raises his eyebrows. "Oh really? I just asked her out last Saturday night and on Monday evening you call her as your girlfriend? Very funny, Hawthorne."

He clenches his jaw, and tightens his grip on Alan's collar even more. "The world can be wrecked just in one minute. Why can't her relationship status in two days?" he replies firmly.

"And beside, how on earth you took her out on Saturday night, and then you kissed another one of your precious girl on Sunday afternoon? Oh yeah, we saw that. We _were _there." he adds.

Now Alan's face gone pale. "Remember when I said if you hurt her you wouldn't see the world again?" he asks as he balls his hand into a fist and hangs it in the air.

"Gale!" she shrieks. She can't help it and finally with all of her remaining strength she finds her voice again. He glances to her. "I want to go home." She says weakly as the tears again streaming down her face, just like the rain.

He turns back to Alan, and punch him one more time and releases him. Alan falls on the floor, and without a second glance he grabs his helmet, and runs to his motorcycle. "Don't ever get near her, again!" Gale yells.

After Alan's motorcycle darts and gone through the rain, he rushes to her. "Madge, are you alright?" he asks worriedly. She is trembling. Her whole body is shaking. He can't stand it. He can't stand the view of Madge being so weak like this. She used to be the one who brightens his day, not to be abused like this. His eyes brimming with tears, but he refused to let it fall. Instead, he holds her and wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have come earlier. I should have…" he can't trust his voice anymore. Not when it cracks everytime he talks now. She shakes her head. "I want to go home." She whispers slowly.

He nods. "We will. Wait here, I'm going to take you a blanket or something." He says as he pulls himself from her. But she doesn't let him go. "I-I, don't." she says weakly. He is confused. "Don't? Madge, it's raining hard. You would be sick if you insist to run through it." He says desperately. He failed to keep her save, the least he wants in this world is her being sick.

She shakes her head. "No," she breathes. "Don't leave." She continues.

Then he gets it. She doesn't want to be left alone again. She is afraid, anyone can tell. So he bends down, and scoops her up to his arms. "Is it okay if we run into it there?" he asks carefully. She nods and circles her hands around his neck. He kisses her forehead slowly. "I'll keep you safe."

She gives him a faint smile, and by that, he storms out into the pouring rain.

He opens the passenger's door, and removes Madge safely from his arm on to it. He slams the door shut, and rushes to the driver's seat and closes it quickly. He grabs a blanket from the back seat, and wraps it around her. "Here, it will make you warmer. A little," he says softly. She nods and mouths a thank you to him. He smiles sadly. "Madge, I'm sorry." His voice is really cracking now. He doesn't care. He can't think of anything else other than apologize to her. It's his fault. He should have come earlier. Much earlier. But Madge is always understands him, so he doesn't need to worry.

She shakes her head, and raises her hands slowly. She points to the street, and says. "I want to go home. Talk this later." She says with a trembling lips.

He takes a ragged breath, but complies. He drives his car slowly through the rain, not wanting to shock her by his high-speed driving. Not when she is like this.

They arrive, and but she still can't move. Her body is still trembling, even after all the way from her school until now. Not after she is almost being raped, but also after they ran through the rain and makes her body gets colder everytime she shifts. She is freezing.

He steps out from the car quickly, before she can even forbid him to. But he wasn't going to leave her. He appears on her door, and opens it. Then he lifts her body back to the warmth of his arms—despite his damp body and clothes. He kicks the door shuts, and carries her all the way to his apartment. She doesn't mind. His warmth radiates directly to her and it warms her up in a strange way. She snuggles closer to him, and breaths to his chest.

When they are in his doorstep, she gestures to him to put her down. He looks at her skeptically, but finally nods and put her down. He unlocks the door, and puts his hand on the small of her back then gives her a light push so she can walks inside first.

She does, but when she takes a step inside, she looses her balance and collapses.

He is freaked out. He is thankful for his nerves though, right when she collapses, his reflex has already made a move and caught her body before she hit the floor. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what else did Alan do to her until she is becoming like this. He just came and didn't see the whole thing. Thanks God or else, he would explode and killed him right away.

He carries her and lay her down on the couch. She is still shaking. Her hand is cold. He is panic, and he almost goes blank about what to do. But then he remembers what his mom did when Vick got cold, years ago.

He dashes to the kitchen, boil a kettle of water and takes a bowl. Then he rushes to his room and grabs a small towel from the drawer. He taps his foot impatiently for the kettle to whistles. And when it finally does, he pours the hot water into the bowl. He then mixes it with running cold water from the tap, and soaks the towel in it. He brings it to the living room where she is now laying down. His hand is now shaking as hers. He squeezes the towel, and leave it damp. He puts it carefully on her forehead, and she sighs in relief as she opens her eyes.

A thin smile formed on his lips. "Hey,"

She smiles back weakly, but then only to tear her gaze away from him as quick as she drops it on him. He sighs in frustration. "Madge."

She turns back to him, but her eyes don't light up like they used to. He entwines his hand with hers, and drops his forehead on to it. "Talk to me, Madge. Please, I'm freaking out. I'm scared. Please, don't let yourself get away. I'm sorry, I do really really sorry." He cries quietly.

She doesn't want him to be so sorry. It's none of his fault. But she is a kind of traumatic person. Once something bad scares the hell out of her, she is going to be numb. Just like now. She hardly can talk, not to mention how she barely can stand or walk on her own.

The thought of Alan's hand travelled all over her body sends shiver through her spine. Her hand is shaking again, and she knows he feels it because he snaps his head up and stares at her with a pair of pleading eyes. Tears start to overflow her eyes and they pour down on her face without asking. He slowly wipes it from her cheek, and takes a ragged breath before he leans closer and kisses her forehead. For a second she freezes, she is afraid. But she has to remind herself that this is Gale. Not Alan. It's Gale, the most gentle guy who ever laid his hands on her. And he wouldn't hurt her. Not a chance.

And he doesn't. He just lingers the kiss on her forehead, then sits back down on the carpet again. "It didn't hurt, did it? My kiss?" he asks. She can't believe his voice cracks at the end. She shakes her head lightly, almost invisible but enough for him to see that. He drops his forehead to their entwined hands again. "Madge, what should I do? Why do you have to be like this? Please, talk to me."

Her watery eyes blurring everything from her view. She gives a very light squeeze to his hand, then shakes her head again, ever so slightly. He is frustrated, yes. He doesn't know what to do. She is shocked, obviously but what does it has to do with him? He never dealt with a shutted out person like this. The only person that he knows once live through this, is Mrs. Everdeen—when her husband died in the mine's explosion, the same accident that claimed his father.

The thought snaps him. He kisses her hand gently, "I'll be right back."

She gives him a faint smile, and releases his hand.

He walks towards the phone. He jabs the buttons, and waits for anyone to answer.

"Hello?" he feels relief to hear that it's Katniss's voice. "Catnip," he whispers, he can't trust his voice. Not when Madge is shutting him out, just a day after he officially called her his girlfriend for the first time. "Gale? Is everything okay?" her voice sounds worry.

"No." is all he can manage to say.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Remember the guy who asked Madge out on Saturday? He almost raped her today." He hears a gasp across the phone. "He what? How dare he! Oh my god, how is she now?" she asks hastily. "Shutting me out," he answers quietly.

"Oh," she gasps. "Katniss, what should I do? I tried to call her, she just… she wouldn't talk to me. All she could do was just shook her head, smiled—a thin one, and cried. I don't know how to deal with this. Just yesterday I called her my girlfriend for the first time and now…" he trails off.

"Wait, so you told her?" she asks in surprised. "Yeah. We fought after she got home, twice. But I ended up confessed about my feelings. Well, apparently the right time you meant was a fight." he mutters.

He hears a chuckle. "Well, I'm glad for you two. But about her condition now, well it's better than my mother when she first shutted everything out. She kept in her trance for a long time before she finally got out of it. She barely spoke, cried, or even smiled. You're lucky she just can't speak. She still responded you, didn't she? Keep doing that, I guess. Hope she will break her own shell eventually. And uh, I hope it's not going to be long. Rory's wedding is in this Sunday. I was just going to leave you a message." She says.

He gulps, and turns back to see Madge is staring blankly at him. He sighs. "I hope so. Well, thanks Catnip." He knows she is nodding. "Yeah, sure. Tell Madge we love her, and we hope she will be just fine." She says quietly. He nods, doesn't care that she can't even see it. "Of course."

He put the phone down, and stumbles back to her side. "Katniss and Peeta said that they love you. They hope you'll be just fine. Sorry, I couldn't think of anyone else to ask about what should I do." He says. She just smiles, a little wider than she has and shakes her head lightly again. He returns the smile, and leans to kiss her cheek carefully. He can feel her, tenses of his touch, but he couldn't care less. He wants her to know that he is not that jerk that almost raped her under the rain.

She knows that too. She just can't make her body respond to what she wants in her mind. She tenses everytime Gale leans closer. She used to want it so badly, where did that desire go? She doesn't want him to break down like this as well. He is strong, he could manage to shelter his own family of five ever since he was fourteen, right after his dad died, by breaking the currently applied law. He was already becoming a war hero when he was nineteen. Why can't he stay strong for a shutted out girl when he is twenty-eight?

So she gains her strength, and lifts her own body so she can sits up. He seems surprised, but then he helps her to be in her proper sitting position. She smiles faintly at him, and now it's her turn to give something a try. She leans closer, and gives a quick peck on his cheek. Her body is shaking even more as he stands still. And after she leans back to the couch, she sees his eyes widen. "Madge," he breaths. She holds up her hand, and he shuts his mouth quickly.

She sighs. She loves him, she does. And she knows he is developing the same thing. But why should this happened? This is way much harder than she thought.

**Uh-oh. I'm trembling. Not so fast of a happy ending, huh? I know. Life is cruel, dude.**

**What do you think?**

**Anyway, I do really wait for your response about how to find a betareader. I do need that. Thanks for everything by the way! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Even though I wish I was the one that come up with the ideas…**

**Hi everyone! So glad to be back. I actually have written this chapter even since before I posted the last one, but I just wanted to see how you guys would react to that.**

**And well, here I am, finally my story is beta-ed by **_SafeEyesOpen, _**she's great! Glad to work with you ;)**

**Okay, no more author's note. Hope you'll like it. Because I do.**

It's been hours, and she is still in her daze. At some point she was being herself again, but another time she tensed and her whole body was shaking. Or she drowned into something like a trance, and with the next thing that happened she was already sobbing to the couch.

There was also a time when she just leaned on his shoulder, and watched the TV; even though she rarely paid attention because she couldn't figure out anything clearly anymore; or ate supper with him like nothing happened. But there was also some other time when she smacked his hand away from her when he tried to wrap it around her trembling body.

He doesn't know what to do anymore, but he promised himself he wouldn't give up. Madge doesn't have to go through it alone. She is his girlfriend now, his full responsibility. She doesn't have anyone else except him. How on earth he would leave her alone? Not like he wanted to, anyway.

He has to admit, he's afraid. He's afraid that something abnormal is happening. She said she is a traumatic person, but this kind of thing is just unbearable and doesn't make any sense to him. From what happened in the past few hours, he learned that she could be his sweet girlfriend one minute, but it's not impossible that the next second she would be a ferocious girl that smacked him whenever he tried to be near.

She is now staring blankly at the TV. He can tell she isn't paying any attention; her eyes are hollow and distant. The clock strikes eleven; she should be asleep right now. He carefully sits down next to her, and touches her shoulder lightly. "Madge, it's getting late. Come on, let me help you to get to the bedroom. Are you going to sleep with me again?"

She shakes her head. He tries to conceal the hurt look in his face, but he is pretty sure it's blatantly written all over his face, because she gives him a sad, apologetic smile. He lifts his hand, but abruptly lowers it again. He was going to caress her face again, but he doesn't want to scare her, or have her push him away from her again.

She swallows as her normal mind, which isn't the one that overflowed with flashbacks, starts to come back. She knows exactly what he was going to do, and she curses herself for not being able to accept it, because her body would flinch or automatically smack him again. Last time she did that, she slapped him on the face without even thinking, and the next second she was begging him to accept her apology and crying to his shirt. Not that he was mad, not at all, but she felt guilty. She doesn't want this to happen, but it does, and the least she wants in this world is for him to suffer because of her.

"Okay. Let me carry you, alright? Please don't smack me, so I won't drop you or something." He says carefully, and she nods. He slips his hand behind her back, down to her waist, and another just below her knees. He scoops her up in his arms gently, and brings her to her bedroom. He lays her on her bed, and stares at her for a while. He brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If you need anything, just call me, okay? I'm next door." Said Gale.

She nods again, and gives him a weak smile before he reluctantly makes his way out from her room. He walks straight to his, and lies down. He thinks of how much things could change only in two days. Yesterday night she was here, snuggling against his chest, breathing in his scent. And now… there's no need to ask. She barely speaks, only nods or shakes her head to respond to his effort to make her talk to him. Katniss might have said that she is better than her mother was, but still, he isn't sure how long he can bear with this Madge. He curses Alan for making things turn this bad.

Some time between his thoughts, he dozed off.

He jolts up two hours later by a scream, echoing throughout his apartment. Not fully aware of what is happening, he dashes out of his room, and swings the next door open.

Her body is shaking. "No! Please, leave me alone. Gale! Gale! Help!" she cries.

He feels a ton of bricks just being dropped on his chest. His poor Madge has to suffer this nightmare phase. He swallows, then rushes to her bed side, and shakes her shoulder lightly. "Madge, wake up. It was just a dream. Look, I'm here." He says softly; her eyes snapping open. She spins her head and stares at him, and he catches the fear in her eyes. He gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm here." He says, one more time. Finally, a flash of recognition passes through her eyes after the fear disappears. "Gale." she croaks. He's thrilled to finally hear a word from her mouth. He nods rapidly and smiles warmly, "I'm right here."

She crawls closer to him, at the same time he climbs up onto her bed. He pulls her into his lap, rocking her like a child. She buries her face in his neck and starts to weep. "Ssh, it's okay. It will be okay, I promise." He says, stroking her golden, wavy hair just behind her back.

"I'm afraid." She whispers. He kisses the top of her head. "I know, I know. But as long as you are here with me, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you again. You hear me?" he says gently, and she nods.

"Now, go back to sleep. You need to rest." He says as he lays her back down and tucks the blanket over her. He smiles and pats her cheek gently. Just when he is going to leave, she grabs his arm. "Gale," she calls. He turns around and raises his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Stay with me." she says.

He knits his eyebrows in confusion. "But I thought you didn't want anyone near you for a while?" he asks in bewilderment. She shakes her head, "Not you." She whispers.

He can't help but smile as he crawls under her bedsheet. She snuggles into his chest, and he warily wraps his arms around her now fragile body.

The sounds of their breathing fills the air.

"Madge? You still awake?" he whispers. She nods.

"Do you mind if I take you out for a second date?" he murmurs, his voice muffled in her golden hair. She looks up and stares at him questioningly. He shrugs. "To distract you. And, um, start everything all over again. What do you think?"

She smiles gratefully and nods. "Sounds good." She murmurs back to his chest. "Yeah, I know. Now go to sleep, we still have several hours before dawn. Maybe we can go after that. Fresh air is good, you know."

She looks back up at him and frowns. "Tomorrow?"

He nods. "Yeah. You aren't going straight to work tomorrow, right?"

She shakes her head hastily and he chuckles, "Of course not."

"But how about yours?" she asks him. "What, my job? Don't worry about that. Taking a day off won't hurt me."

She snorts quietly. "Gale, you don't need to do this for me."

"Yes, I do, Madge Undersee. You are my girlfriend, so that makes me your boyfriend, and you are now my full responsibility. Remember when I said I'm going to try to not leave you alone again? Then if you stay tomorrow, I'll stay with you too. Don't object my final decision." He retorts.

She giggles to hide her blush of embarrassment, and buries her face in his chest again. He couldn't ask for anything better, then to hear her laugh again. "How sweet of you." She murmurs. He secretly smirks, "Of course. I'm a Hawthorne, remember? I've got a Hawthorne charm. Never disappointing with girls."

She chuckles, "Oh yes. Of course, I remember Mr. Hawthorne." she replies. He laughs, "I'm glad you're better. You know I love you, right?"

Her eyes widen. She didn't know he would say those three little words now. Not when she is trying to set up her broken heart all over again; after the trauma of her incident that has torn herself apart. Not to mention that she also needs space for a little while with Gale, her own boyfriend. She is still a little bit afraid. She is aware that she would even flinch when he tried to kiss her, but to say it directly to his face just sounds wrong. Gale is the loveliest gentleman she has ever met, and now, with him saying those three little words has just made it even more wrong.

He feels her tense inside his embrace. A second later, a thought slaps his face. Of course she is shocked. After her incident earlier today, how in the world could he not of thought about that before it was being spit out from his big mouth before; that she might need a distance from him.

He sighs. "I'm sorry, Madge. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't intend to make you even more confused. Forget it, and let us just pretend it never happened, alright?"

There. He said that, but it only makes her feel more guilty than ever. He sounded so sincere when he said it. "_You know I love you, right?" _ Even though it also sounded like a joke, which she somehow knows that it wasn't, and to forget it and pretend it never happened? Not a chance. She assures herself that this is what she has been waiting for her entire life. For him to declare his love for her, and now that he has, why doesn't she feel happy about that? Relieved that finally one of her dreams does come true?

And by the thought, she smiles. She looks up at him, who is now staring at her sadly. She tilts her head up, and kisses his lips. Slowly, the frightening thoughts and flashbacks flood back into her mind, but she knows they are only an illusion of her fear, and she has to fight back. She can't just give up. Gale hasn't, and she doesn't have to worry, because she knows that Gale is always going to be there for her. She isn't sure where she got that conviction, but she does convince herself with it. Gale is going to be there. To comfort her, protect her, and keep her safe from anything or anyone that might try to hurt her.

"No." She says when they both gasp for air. He furrows his brow and stares at her quizzically. "I don't want to forget. I don't want to pretend like it never happened."

He knits his eyebrows even more. "And why is that so?" he asks skeptically.

"Because I know you do love me, and," she says, pausing to take a deep breath. _This is it, Madge_. She thinks to herself. "And I love you too."

**What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

She wakes up and realizes there is a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She instinctively jolts up, and snatches them away from her. She scurries and sits on the edge of her bed, counting to three. _Inhale, exhale. _She repeats to herself.

Gale is awaken by her sudden movement. Realizing what is happening, he stays still, unmoving. She finally turns back to him after collecting back herself, and glances to him apologetically.

He smiles warmly and shakes his head, indicating that he is fine with it. She sighs in relief, then crawls back and throws herself back into his arms. Now that she is fully aware of what she is going into, her nerves don't seem to betray what she wants, fortunately.

He inhales her smell deeply, savoring every moments she is safely in his arms; without having to worry that she will brush him off again. He kisses the top of her head, "You know, you look gorgeous in the morning."

She looks up and frowns, "Are you trying to seduce me or something?"

He glares and snorts, "It was really a compliment, silly."

She blushes, "Oh. Well, thank you, then." is all she can think to say. He chuckles, "And with pink cheeks especially."

She jabs her fingers to his chest. "Stop it, okay?"

He eyes her cautiously, "Oh, so you don't want any of them again? I'm sorry." He says with an exaggerating face expression and voice. She grips the fabric of his t-shirt, "No, it's not like that. Ugh, why are you being so hard?"

He laughs, "I'm not!"

She scowls, "Oh really? Prove that."

He is silent for a moment, "Hm, okay. Here, I'm gonna let you pick the place where we are going to today."

She snorts, "That is nothing hard. But well, since you asked. Okay, how about a picnic at the park?"

He pushes her away from him, so he can fully look at her, but still gripping her shoulders lightly. "Great idea. And since it's not a common holiday, I bet the park is quite empty. Means, we can have the place for our own." He winks.

She blushes again, "Damn you. Now get the hell out of here. I'm going to call Amber first. We have to go before noon or else, it won't be a pleasant picnic."

He grins, "Okay. I'll go and call mine. But after that, do you mind to help me with the dishes? I think our date need your awesome cookings." She chuckles and nods, "Sure, I'll help."

He gives her another kiss on her forehead, then he gets up and leaves. She grabs her phone from her nightstand, presses some number buttons, and waits. The beeps tell her it's connecting. And finally, she hears a crumpled voice across. _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Amber. It's me, Madge."

"_Of course I know it's you, silly. I have your number, remember?"_

"Oh, right. Sorry. Uh, anyway, can you tell the teacher administrations that I can't come today? I'm not doing really well. Guess I'll stay home for a while."

"_Oh, okay. But what happened?"_

"Like I said, I'm not doing really well. I ran through the rain yesterday. Maybe caught up a flu or something."

"_Were you with Alan?"_

"W-what?" she asks with a shaky voice, as the flashbacks burst into her mind again.

"_Alan. He just called Theo and said he isn't doing really well, too. Think he got cold or something from running through the rain yesterday. Were you with him?"_

She gulps. "Yeah. Kind of."

"_Oh,"_

She doesn't answer to it. Her body is trembling at the mention of his name.

"_Madge, are you okay?" _Amber's voice sounds worried. "I'm alright." She replies, trying to sound steady, yet failing miserably because her voice is obviously cracks everywhere.

"_No, you are not. You can't fool me, Madge. What is it? Was there something happening?"_

She knows Amber is right. Since the first time she knew her, they have been becoming closer. And without they even know it, they have also started to know each other better than anyone else. Like they've been knowing each other for a lifetime.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispers.

"_Madge," _Amber calls her firmly. She figures that Amber won't stop prying her so she gives up already.

"Yes, there is something happened, and it was him, okay! It was him. Alan almost raped me," she chokes, tears spilling down her cheeks. Amber gasps.

"_He what? Oh my gosh, Madge!"_

Gale's head pokes inside. He looks panic once he sees Madge is crying. But she waves him off and gestures him to leave her alone, and gives him a look that simply says _I will tell you later_. He hesitantly nods and closes the door.

"Yeah, he did."

"_Then what happened? You're all okay, aren't you?" _she asks frantically.

"Gale came and saved me. Yanked him off of me, and yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Except for the unordinary effects that don't seem ready to leave me just yet." She says quietly.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I really am. But wait, what did you say? Effects? Do you mean like something caused by the trauma of your incident?"_

"I don't know, maybe yes. I didn't have the energy to talk or move for hours. I collapsed and passed out once I was standing on my own feet. And everytime Gale touches me, or the mention of his name, it will trigger the flashbacks to flood back my mind. Sometimes I ended up smack him, or at least only flinch and run away from him." she cries.

Amber is silent. Eerily silent, because she knows that Amber's silent doesn't ever means good. Amber is a bubbly girl, so if she's silent, she is hiding or holding back something. _"Madge… I think that is no ordinary trauma."_

"What?'

"_My little brother experienced that once, years ago. But instead of being almost-raped, he was kidnapped and almost killed. He suffered the same like you do; even worse, shut all of us out and couldn't do anything on his own like he used to. He was even dreading for every single stranger he saw. When we came to see a psychiastrist, she said he had a post-traumatic syndrome disorder. I'm afraid you have that, too. Maybe you should check on it, just in case."_

She gulps, and glances cautiously to the door. It's being shut tightly. She sighs, "How long did your brother had to endure the trauma?"

"_What my brother had was a pretty severe stress disorder. He had to be treated in a certain therapy rehabilitation for months."_

"Months?" she gasps. _"Yeah. But I don't think you're that bad. I mean, my brother was still a little boy back then. you're feeling better right? Maybe what you have is not that bad." _Amber replies, trying so hard to scare her bestfriend. "Okay then." Madge answers.

"_Alright, get well soon, okay? I wish you didn't have what my brother had. I have a class now, anyway. Gotta go. Talk to you later, okay?"_

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Amber."

"_You're welcome."_

She sighs and rubs her temple. She wishes, God she really does that she didn't have that kind of disorder like Amber said.

She quietly exits her room, only to find Gale is leaning on the kitchen counter, absentmindedly playing with a napkin. His head snaps up when he hears her door opened. "Madge?" he asks carefully. She smiles wearily, "Don't worry. It was just Amber. She asked about what happened and I couldn't help to not tell her and well, cried all over again. Sorry," she says as she sits on the stool across from him. He takes a deep breath and walks around the counter. He slowly pulls her into his embrace, "You shouldn't be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry for." He murmurs. She buries herself in his arms. "No, I'm sorry for always making you worry. You have enough things in your mind. I shouldn't add more into it."

He pushes her away from him. He lifts her chin up so their eyes are now on the same level. "Don't ever say that again, okay? You're my girlfriend, and well, it's sort of a boyfriends's duty to worry about their girlfriends."

She can't help but smile. "There you go. Now, don't worry about the dishes. I've finished them already. You just go prepare yourself, alright?" he tells her. She nods and kiss his cheek before hops from the stool, and walks straight to her bathroom. He smiles to himself, and prepares himself for another date today.

…

He was right. The park is nearly empty. They find a place in the corner, a perfect place for a picnic. He arranges the picnic blanket, and all the foods he brought. She can't help but admires him for his ability to even set things up like this. Not all guys able to handle this kind of stuff. She didn't even help him. He did all by himself.

But still, she can't get her mind off of the things Amber said earlier today. She sometimes lost in her mind, and unfortunately Gale notices that, but he doesn't ask. Until they are almost done, he can't help it anymore. "Madge? Is there something going on in your mind?" he asks, worried. She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

He rubs his temples, "Madge, don't lie to me, please." He pleads. She sighs, "Amber told me that I might have a kind of stress disorder."

His eyes widen. "Disorder? Why would she say that?" he asks angrily. She puts her hand on his, trying to calm him down. "Hey, don't get angry first. She told me her brother had experienced this before, similar to what I do now."

He takes a ragged breath. "So… what, you want to check it up?" he says quietly. She nods, "Yes. Just in case."

"Okay." He says as he collects the waste from their picnic, and tosses them into the picnic basket. He gets up, and offers her a hand. She takes it, and studies him as he walks down the path towards the parking area. "Are you… mad at me?" she asks carefully. He glances to her, "No. Why should I?" he asks her coolly. "I don't know." She replies as she turns her gaze away from him.

He sees her face falls a little. Guilt feels like a punch in his guts, so he nudges her. "Hey, I'm not mad. I'm sorry. I just couldn't figure out why things had to turn upside down like this."

She turns back to him, and smiles sadly. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

He shakes his head hastily. "No, it's not. It's just the way it is."

She smiles to herself, wider than before. "Why do I find that line is familiar?" she says. He frowns, "What?"

She chuckles, "That line you said before. 'No, it's not. It's just the way it is.' You said something like that too in the morning when you and Katniss came to sell me strawberries, in the day she went to her first games."

He tries to gain his memory, and finally it comes. He smirks, "Wow, I can't believe you still hold onto that memory after all these years. I was being really mean that day. Have I apologized to you for it?" he asks her. She laughs, "You've apologized too many times. I can't even count for what you've apologized for."

He grins, "Right. But I was being honest you know, about the dress. It was really pretty. On you, moreover."

She blushes, "Thank you. Shame, that dress burnt with my house. If it didn't, I would keep that until now. Even though it wouldn't fit me anymore."

He pulls her closer to him. "Oh please. Why would you that, anyway?" he asks. She chuckles, "Because that was my only dress Gale Hawthorne ever considered enough for a 'pretty' word."

"Was I that bad?" he grumbles. She shrugged, "Kind of."

"Don't worry. I won't be that kind of boy anymore. I promise."

"I know you won't. Besides, you're no longer a boy. You can't turn back the time. You're old."

"Hey, I'm barely thirty, for the record. Besides, I wouldn't do it even if I could. I have the best time of my life right here, right now. I won't even think to do that." he says with a wink. She quirks her eyebrows up, "And why is that so?"

He smiles, and stops on his track. "Because I have you. And nothing else matters."

…

She is being ushered to get into the car already while he loads their belongings to the backseat. He then sits behind the wheel, and drive to the hospital. Once they arrived, her body suddenly tense. Sensing this, he gives her a light squeeze and a reassuring smile. She takes a deep breath and nods, "I would never know it if I stay here, right?"

He nods and squeezes her hand once more. "Yeah. And I'll be there with you, don't worry."

She nods and plasters a grateful look before steps out of his car.

The hospital seems rather empty, just like the park. In the section where the psychiatrist is, the hallway is only filled with a few people. They sit on the waiting chairs while she fidgets with her hands nervously.

"Hey Madge, um, you know Rory's wedding is this Sunday right?" he asks, trying to ease the tension.

She looks up, and nods. "Of course I know. How can't I?" she asks back. He nods, "Do you think you can make it and come there with me? Katniss is already threathen me to bring you along, or else…" he trails off and she can't help but laugh. "You're afraid of Katniss? Are you kidding me?"

He grins, "I don't know. I do, maybe. Especially when it comes to the people she truly care about. She might think that I break up with you or something. And if she does think that way, I don't think she would let me slip away. Not without a torment of pep talk about girls, how I should treat them… I have no idea how she could be really good with words. I'm not!" he rambles.

She chuckles, "Really? I think living with Peeta for years at least gave her some influences with words." And she gets a snort in respond.

The door of the psychiatrist room swings open, and a nurse calls her name. She stands up and turns to him, "You're coming right?"

"Only if you want to." He replies. "You have to." She says as she pulls him to his feet. He chuckles, roses up and follows behind her.

The psychiatrist is a nice woman, fortunately. She's patient enough to listen to Madge's story, even when she stops for a while to cry. She then asks her a few question and writes something on her note before she nods and tells them to wait for her to study her note.

After a few minutes, she looks up and gaze to Madge apologetically. "Well, so here is my diagnostic, Miss Undersee."

**Hello there. How long it has been since last time? Two weeks? Uh... big, huge, massive, giant, enormous apology to you all. Blame my school, my laptop, my modem... they're all suck, crashed, and lost.**

**Besides, I needed to BETA this first, but unfortunately since my laptop is crashed, and so is my BETA's laptop, she suggested me to post this already and update with the edited one later. So I'm really sorry if there are so many grammatical errors. It's still raw. ;p**

**What do you think? Any lingering thoughts or ideas? Let me know! I'm a bit lacking of inspiration lately :( Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm a horrible updater at this one. Err, a huge-massive-giant-enormous apology for you guys for taking so long. It's just, me and my beta are both very busy persons, and I'm honestly a bit taken over by my other stories... but well, this story is getting closer to the end! Hope you'll like it c: Enjoy!_

_..._

"Miss Madge, I assume you have a stress disorder. From what you have told me, you suffer some symptomps that could only lead it to a disorder called acute stress disorder. There is another disorder that has similar symptoms like you have, but it's a severe one. But from your condition, I doubt you're that bad. So, you're mostly okay."

Madge takes a shaky breath, "Oh," is all she can manage to say. The psychiatrist smiles softly. "Don't worry, the flashbacks, and maybe nightmares will cease eventually in several days. Four weeks to the least." She adds.

"But if it doesn't?" Gale asks from next to Madge, trying to not sound as freak out as he actually feel inside. "If not, then Miss Undersee should take our rehabilitation. It will prevent the disorder in her to step on the further stage." She tells them calmly.

A look of horror flashes by Madge's eyes for a brief moment, but the psychiatrist has caught it right before it disappeared. "Don't be scared. The rehabilitation isn't that bad."

Madge can only nods. The psychiatrist starts to tell them about what should they do during these four weeks. And if she doesn't gets better, she tells them to come back for further check up before she gets to the rehabilitation.

Once they're outside, he finally can let out a sigh of relief. "I hate the hospital." He mutters. She looks up and stares at him questioningly, "Why?"

"The air, the sadness, the smell, they are overwhelming. And it's identical with white. Reminds me of…"

"Peacekeepers." She cuts him off. He nods slowly. "Is it… still there?" she asks carefully. He stops short, "What?"

She swallows. "The, uh… scar?"

He smiles faintly. "Yeah, still is."

"I'm sorry, I just…" she falters when she sees him gives her a warm smile. "It's okay."

They walk in a comfortable silence until she asks. "When will we go to Twelve?"

"Rory's wedding is in this Friday. I could only manage to get a permission to skip work on Friday. How about we get into the last train on Thursday evening? What do you think?" he replies. She shrugs, "Up to you. But can we stop by the dress store before going back home? I want to buy a new dress, since I only have one. And am definitely not going to wear that _gown _for this occasion."

He chuckles, recalling in his mind how beautiful Madge's dress was in the Capitol. Yeah, surely that will be too glamorous to be worn in a simple wedding party in District Twelve. It's no more like the old Twelve before the second Dark Days, but the people is still lives in simplicity.

"Alright, I'll pull over in the closest dress store from here. Sounds good?" he asks. She nods vigorously and smiles up to him.

Once they're in front of the store, she stops abruptly and turns to face him. "Do you want this dress to be a surprise again or what?"

He looks down at her, then shrugs. "Surprise would be good."

She grins, "Good. Now turn around. Don't follow me inside, go somewhere else." She urges him and shoves him playfully. He purses his lips but complies anyway as she gives him one last glance before turning around and rushes inside the store. Girls.

After Madge disappears into the dress store, he wanders around mindlessly, trying to find something worth to be observed by his bored eyes. He stops in front of a jewelry store. He sees a man, probably about the same age as he is, standing in front of the counter studying a ring in his hand. A faint glow of blue catches his eyes, and without him knowing it, he's already inside, observing the blue gem in the counter.

"Gale Hawthorne?" a man, the shopkeeper greets him. He looks up, and nods. "Yes, I am."

The man he saw earlier snaps his head up. "Whoa, never did I imagine I would meet you in this very store." He says as he stretches out his hand, "It's nice to meet you. Jo."

Gale nods and smiles in return. "Likewise, thank you."

"So, looking for something special for the beautiful blonde of yours?" The shopkeeper winks and he lets out a short laugh. Gale blinks, before he quickly recovers and replies,

"I'm not sure. I was just around, she didn't let me come with her to buy a dress, said it would be a surprise. So I ended up here because, well, this blue caught my attention. Reminds me of her eyes." He doesn't question as to where or how did the man know about them. It's no more of a big deal, he's seen their own pictures on the newspaper or even in the infotainment program. Despite how much he wants to punch the television or rips the newspaper to shreds, he always holds his will back. _No temper_, like Madge says. _Be more patient, don't let anger controls you_.

The older man pulls out the ring he pointed at. "This?"

Gale nods, "Yeah. That one."

"Are you planning on marrying her? You know I have to admit, you two make a perfect couple. My girlfriend always adores you two. Said both of you should end up together and well, you know what girls usually ramble about celebrities." Jo says.

That left Gale speechless. "I, I honestly don't know yet. I'm not sure. I mean, I'm ready for that kind of commitment, after all I'm nearly thirty. But she… that is what I don't know about."

"You know, sometimes love is about now or never. You have to decide now, or you'll lose it forever. I don't mean to scare you or something, but… well that's what old wise men said anyway." The shopkeeper who has been listening to them cuts off.

"Yeah, well I know that. but sometimes love also needs time and patience. So you can see whether the one you're holding on to is the right one or not." he replies.

"True. Rush, is not really a good idea either. But there are some simple ways to see is the love you're feeling right now is right or not. For instance, does her hand fits yours perfectly when you hold them?"

That causes him to stop talking and try to recall all those times he holds her hand. Well it does fits right in his. Like they made only for him at the first place. And so does her body when he pulls her against his chest. It feels just right.

"Or the need between you two, that both of you are inseparable from one another. None of you can live without each other because you do need her, and so does she." Jo adds, causing Gale to shoots his brows up. Jo chuckles, "Hey, that's what happened with me and my girl, you know. It hit me; the fact that I need her in my life. I nearly lost her during the war, and I won't ever let her go again. And despite how selfish it sounds, I don't want her to be with anyone else other than me." He then holds up a ring. "I think I choose this one. Green diamond, like her eyes." He smiles to himself.

Gale can't help to think about what those men said. Her hand does feels right anyway, when he envelopes it with his. Then he opens his palm, where the right with a blue gem—the exact same shade of blue like her eyes—hides during the conversation.

He looks up to the other men who are looking at him expectantly. "I guess she _is _the one." He says with a tiny smile on his lips. "I'll take this." He adds, thrusting the ring back to the shopkeeper. Both of them grin, and quickly the older man scurries to the back of the counter and wraps both rings. "Here, I hope you two live happily ever after." He says with a wink as Gale and Jo pay for each of their rings.

Gale chuckles. "Hope so. Uh, by the way, can you two keep this as a secret? I don't want this news to spread before I even propose. That would ruin the surprise."

Jo and the shopkeeper nod. "Sure," They say in unison.

He runs back to his car, then hides the package under the backseat just so Madge won't see it. and right when he closes the door, Madge comes out from the dress store, beaming with a black shopping bag in her hand. He chuckles as he welcomes her to his arms, "Did you get what you want?"

Madge grins, "Yes. And I'm pretty sure you'll be surprised."

He laughs as he opens the passenger seat door. "Well, that's what the purpose on the first place anyway. So, Thursday it is?"

She nods with a smile, "Thursday."

…

It's been hours since the train departed from District Two station. Madge is asleep, leaning on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her petite body tightly. The ring package is in the suitcase of him, on the cabin luggage above his head. He can't help but anxious as hell. He wants to propose to her in a proper and best way he can offer. But he has no idea how or what. So he decided to bring the ring along, hoping that he will get some times alone with Katniss or Mellark. Or both, if possible. That would be embarrassing, yes, but he would do anything to make Madge happy. He wants to ask them for any advice that might be useful, especially Katniss since she is _basically _a girl, and been friends with Madge ever since before the war.

The train starts to slow down, and he starts to recognize to scenery outside the window. Hence he nudges her gently. "We're almost here, Madge."

The blonde shifts and her eyes flutter open. She looks up and smiles wearily to him. "Hi. How long I've been asleep?" She asks. He chuckles lightly as he sees her still droppy eyes, "Couple of hours."

She yawns and stretches out her body, purposely pushing his face to the side. He laughs and catches her hand then kisses it. In the far distance, the station is coming to their sights. As it pulls over, they see them. Peeta and Katniss, standing side-by-side, eyeing the train carefully, sweeping from one window to another, until their eyes meet Madge's and Gale's. Madge waves with a big smile and Peeta laughs as he waves back, while Katniss suppresses a smile when she sees a glimpse of Gale's hand on Madge's waist as they stand up.

The door slides open, and Madge jumps off of the platform, walking straight to her friends. She hugs Katniss, then turns to catch-up with Peeta who is already slung her bag to his shoulder. Peeta's eyes fall on something behind Madge's back, and she sees Gale embracing Katniss tightly as he whispers something to her. Katniss frowns, but shrugs then they turns to her.

They walk to the Victor's Village—or what used to be—chatting animatedly, talking about how the situation in Twelve lately. The Hawthornes are now living in Peeta's previous house, while he moved in to Katniss's house. And when they approach the house, a dark-haired girl jumps out from the door, running straight to Gale. He laughs as he pick the girl up. Posy. "Really, Pose? How much did you eat since the last time you visit, huh? You're heavy!"

Posy slaps her brother in the arms, "I am _not _heavy!" She then turns to Madge and smiles shyly, "Hi Madge."

The blonde smiles in return and nods, "Hi to you too, Posy. Everyone's alright?"

The younger girl nods with a wide smile. "Yeah. Except for Rory, he's anxious as hell. Never stop pacing in the living room!"

Gale laughs, "I'm sure he's nervous. He's not going to be a bachelor any longer."

"And how about yourself, Mister Old Hawthorne?" The one that was being talked appears in the doorway, and calls him in a mocking tone. Gale rolls his eyes, "Nice to see you too, Rory."

The younger one grins and smacks his older brother in the back of his neck. "You're a horrible brother." He murmurs. Gale knows, whether Rory realizes it or not, he means it. He's completely aware of that himself. He's a horrible brother. He should have been there for his family to rebuild their home—life, for that matter—after the war, not taking off to another District instead to avoid his haunting past. But he couldn't help it, not until now of course. With Madge in his arms, nothing is impossible for him to face through.

Hazelle appears next with Vick on her trails. She hugs her eldest son dearly and sighs, then she moves on to Madge. "Hello, dear. How've you been?"

Madge can't help but smile at the hospitality of the Hawthorne mom. "I've been good. Thank you, Mrs. Hawthorne."

"How many times I should tell you? Just Hazelle. Mrs. Hawthorne makes me sound old. Gale didn't trouble you much, did he?" she asks her. Madge laughs, "Okay. Well, no. He's no trouble at all. I think I'm the trouble maker between the two of us, actually."

Hazelle laughs, "You can't be."

"Yeah, you can't be a trouble maker, you know." Gale appears next to her after he catch-up with Vick. He slides his hand around Madge's waist securely, resulting her to blush heavily as Hazelle suppresses her knowing smile. "Okay, okay. Whatever it is, now come on. Get inside, you need to rest. The wedding isn't in two hours, so you still have time to catch your breath and get ready."

The two of them make their way through the house, where Gale finally finds their bags in a room in the corner. He falls back on the bed, sighing loudly in relief. "My back aches. That train seat was terrible." He murmurs. She kicks off her shoes and climbs to the bed with him. "I'll do the backrub, what do you think? You can't be in a bad shape for your brother's wedding."

He shrugs then sits up straight, letting Madge's hands travel around his back, relieving every knots on his back. After some times, as she finally drops her hands, his back feels good again. He turns and gives her a peck on her lips which causes her to blush. "Now, why don't you stop teasing me and go get ready? Two hours isn't a really long time, for your information."

"For me? It is. For you? Of course not. You're a girl who needs to put on make ups and dresses and match the shoes… and well," he stops when he sees her hands fall on her hips. He grins and runs to the bathroom quickly. She shakes her head as she drops to the floor near her bag, retrieving whatever things she needs. The box of her heels, the one that she wore in the Capitol, another box of her new dress and underclothes—neatly folded, and a small leather bag filled with cosmetics. She puts them all on the dressing table, before a half-body mirror. Thankfully she is not in a really bad shape, since those couple hours of sleep quite gives her a good time of rest.

Like any other guys usually do, Gale is done not long afterwards. His hair is damp, only a thick white towel covering her lower torso; leaving his chest and upper body bare. She swallows and averts her gaze away from him, but he has caught her first as he smirks knowingly. "Looking at something, Undersee?"

She clears her throat nervously, "What? No. I'm not, what do you mean?" she asks hurriedly, only causing him to lets out his hearty laugh. Quickly she grabs a towel from a drawer, her dress box, then hurries into the bathroom. "Stop laughing!" she yells when she hears that he hasn't even stopped laughing yet.

As his laughter dies down, she finally able to relax. She enjoys her time under the pouring water, relishing the feeling of each of the waterdrops fall on her petite body. She turns off the shower quicker than she expected herself to. The water drips down on the bathroom floor, but she couldn't care less. This room is obviously, rarely used. Katniss and Peeta surely sleep in the same room, and no one lives in this house other than them. So, who cares about the wet floor in this very time?

She steps on the dry area, retrieving the dress and hangs it on the hanger on the wall. It's a white dress, very similar to the dress she wore years ago, on the day when Katniss and Peeta got reaped. Not Katniss, actually, but that was the day when everything began. But that dress also has its own memory. That was the only dress Gale ever complimented. And when she found it in the dress store several days ago, she didn't know why she just wanted that dress. She puts the dress on, wraps her wet hair with the towel, and steps outside. Gale is in front of the mirror, struggling with a tie. She laughs and that was when he turns to look at her.

He gasps. The white dress. He blinks rapidly, trying to overcome the memory that flooding back into his mind. She was wearing a dress that's freaking similar with this one. "You… how did you…?" he points to her dress. She smiles softly, "I found this in the dress store. And there was no other dress caught my attention as much as this one. So I bought this. Does it bothers you? If yes, maybe… maybe I could borrow Katniss's dress or something." She falters, a bit panicking when she sees his reaction. Nowhere near her expectations. "No, it's okay. I was just surprised." He says quickly.

"Are you sure?" she asks. He nods, "Yeah. Pretty dress," he winks and she laughs.

…

The toasting went well. Rory's wife, a brunette with green eyes—beautiful. Reserved, but funny once she speaks. Smart, everyone can tell. And they look so happy as the sway to the music on the dance floor—not a really dance floor, since the wedding party is being held in the meadow of District Twelve. Gale fidgets with his hand nervously, looking around as if he's looking for someone. "You alright, Gale?" Madge asks, couldn't hold her tongue any longer. Gale turns to look at her, then nods. "I am. Don't worry."

She decides to not pry him further, because she knows if he wanted her to know what's bothering his mind, he would let her know. Then he stands abruptly and points to someone across the field, "I need to talk to Katniss for a while. You're okay if I leave you alone here? I'm not going for long."

Madge tilts her head, but nods slowly. "Sure."

And then he's gone. She turns her attention back to the newlyweds, smiles as bride laughs at something Rory said. Satisfied enough with the joy of the bride and the groom, she spins her head towards where Katniss was seated, only now she isn't there anymore. Her seat is empty, as well as the seat next to hers. All she sees is Peeta, seems as confused as she is, holding two glasses of punch in front of Katniss's seat, seemingly seeking for the braided-hair girl as well. Madge waves her hand and calls him, and thankfully it works. Peeta sees her, and quickly maneuvers through the crowds to get to her.

"Hey, Madge." he says softly as he sits next to her. "Hi to yourself, Peeta." She replies.

"Enjoying the party?" he asks as he thrusts a glass of punch in her direction. She accepts it anyway even though she knows it was originally for Katniss, not her. "Pretty much." She replies before sipping on her drink.

After a few good moments of silence, she speaks up again. "Have you seen Katniss or Gale?"

To her surprise, Peeta motions her head towards the dance floor, and they find them. Katniss and Gale, swaying to the music in the background. But it doesn't lasts long because the next second after Peeta points them out, Gale whispers something to Katniss's ear, and she nods. Then they pulls away from each other, but still close enough as they retreat from the crowd in the dance floor, towards the _fence_. And it doesn't take long for Peeta to realize where they're heading.

Madge frowns, "Where are they going?" she asks. Peeta knits his eyebrows in confusion, but sighs. "The woods. Want to come along with them or stay?"

"I basically wanted to just stay, but something is telling me now that I have to follow them."

Peeta shrugs. "Same goes with me. Come on,"

They follow Gale and Katniss, close enough to still see where they are heading to, but far enough for their sensitive hunter's ears to hear their footsteps. Yet so unfortunate of them, those two ex-Seam hunting experts quickly maneuver through the woods and gone.

But both Peeta and Madge keep on moving. Madge trusts her intuition, and Peeta trusts Madge. So he follows her still. "What do you think they're doing?" Peeta whispers quietly. Madge stops and turns to look at Peeta. "I don't know… hunt, maybe? But she didn't take her bow and arrows with her." she says, frustrated with herself.

"I know. That's what makes me wonder."

They don't realize that they've come into a small clearing, where not far from them, in the middle of it, they see Gale—kneeling down in front of Katniss as the latter bites her lips, staring down on a small box Gale is holding. Madge gasps, and so does Peeta. The noises that come from their mouth are enough to pull the attention of the two hunters. Peeta shakes his head furiously at both of Gale and Katniss as Madge inhales a deep shaky breath, gathering her sight from the blurry one of tears; before she finally takes off and disappears into the darkness.

...

_What do you think? Too fast? Idk. Tell me your thoughts! I don't bite ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **__By the way, I'm going to change my pen name soon. So don't be surprised when I do alright c: It'll have something with my real name in it (yep, that's right. Azura isn't my name xD my bad…)_

…

"Madge!" He yells, but she's too fast. In no time, he and Peeta are already racing to get to her, with Katniss following behind. A flash of blonde finally comes into view, hunched under a tree trunk, shoulders shaking as though she is crying. Well, she _is_ crying.

Peeta who miraculously, with his prosthetic leg managed to get to Madge first, wraps his arms around her protectively as he snarls, "Stay away you idiot bastard!"

"Peeta," Katniss calls softly.

"No. Back off, Katniss. I can't believe you have a stupid idiot bastard like this guy as a best friend. He has this flawless girl in his arms that loves him with all her might, but he still dumps her like he always did all those time ago before the war. Is that it, Gale? Still want to hold on to your reputation as the famous playboy, don't you?"

Gale's eyes narrow, "It's not like that!" He spits. Katniss quickly steps in front of him, and places her hand on Gale's chest.

"Peeta, come here. I need to talk to you. Please," She pleads quietly, suddenly afraid if both men will explode right in front of her without her even able to stop them.

"Are you _blind_? You have everything in your grasp but it's still not enough? Really? After all this time, you still haven't learned to get over that schoolboy crush on Katniss, have you?" He bites.

Gale is enraged. He knows Peeta just _doesn't _know, but he didn't expect him to be this cruel either. Again, he steps closer but not before Katniss cries, "Peeta Mellark you listen to me right now!"

Both heads turn to face her, face red with frustration. "Come. Here. We're not going to go too far. You still can watch Madge. They need sometime to talk too. Why are you so stubborn? Come on!" She snaps.

That's when Peeta's eyes darken, his body tenses, and Katniss knows she has made a mistake. She hastily drops in front of him until she's in his eye-level, and says frantically, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Peeta, it's me, Katniss. I'm not a mutt. You love me, _I_ love you. Don't bother to believe what they say about me. It's not real. Don't let them take you away from me. Stay, please."

Gale freezes in his spot as he watches his bestfriend trying to pulls Peeta out of his episode. Peeta's knuckles are white, clutching tightly to his pants as his head shakes over and over again. "Yes. It's not real. None of it real. Peeta, stay with me." She pleads, and Gale braces himself to swoop in, just in case Peeta can't take it anymore and goes berserk. But he doesn't. The blue of his eyes start to come back, his pupil returns to their normal size. The blonde blinks several times before he takes a deep breath and turns to face his girlfriend. Katniss drops her head into Peeta's shoulder and cries, muttering _I'm sorry _over and over again. Peeta runs his hand on Katniss' back, whispering something Gale can't hear. Finally, the blonde leads Katniss away from them, but not before sending a death glare to Gale.

Slowly, he makes his way to the blonde girl, who's now curling up into a ball, burying her face in her hands. He touches her gently, "Madge, you have to know that it wasn't like what it seemed."

She winces, and scoots further from him. "Just leave me alone," She whimpers. Instead, he shifts closer. "No, I won't. I won't leave you, not until you hear what I'm going to say."

"There's nothing to say, Gale. You love her, always have, and always will. I should have known. I can never be like Katniss. The girl on fire, the strong hunter, the Mockingjay, the rebellion hero, or anything else she is. I know I'm not any of those, but why didn't you just tell me in the first place that you still want her?" She rambles, her voice cracks every here and then.

He can't take it anymore. Madge crying is not something he was looking forward to. Without asking a permission, he pulls her into his lap and holds her tight. "It wasn't like how it seemed, Madge," He says slowly.

"Then what, Gale? It was obvious that you were _kneeling _in front of her, holding up a velvet box. What does that supposed to mean, other than you were _proposing _to her?" She cries out.

He sighs in frustration, "I know it sounds embarrassing as hell, Madge. But, well, I was practicing."

That causes her to stop sobbing. She looks up and frowns, "Practicing?"

He nods. "Yeah. I know, I've said that. It's embarrassing. I just… You know how terrible I am with words, I just don't want myself to ruin anything. And Katniss is basically a girl, been friends with you since before the War…"

"What does it supposes to do with _me_?" She cuts him off.

_There, he can't go back now. _"Isn't that obvious? I want to propose to _you_, Madge."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

Gale pulls Madge up on her feet, then drops down on his knee. "Madge Undersee,"

Her hand flies up to her mouth, "Oh my God, you're not…"

A sheepish smile slips into his face as he nods slowly. "Yes, Madge. You have to know that you're the most amazing person I've ever known. Well, don't tell my mom, though. She'll skin me if she knows,"

Madge lets out a watery laugh as he takes a deep breath and continues, "You're beautiful, Madge. Strong, smart, brave, and you're just so… perfect I couldn't ask for any better girlfriend because in fact, I already have one in the entire world. I don't care if you're not Katniss, because, well you just simply aren't. But I'll have you know, that, you're special and unique and so damn perfectly imperfect in your own way without you even trying to be. And I love you for that," He chokes out.

"You are my rock, Madge. You're always there for me to wake up to when the nightmares come. And you have no idea how lucky I am to have you by my side, everytime I open my eyes in the morning. I want to be your rock too, Madge. The way you always are for me. And to be the place where you can hold on to whenever you need me. I want to be the comfort you're always going to seek for the rest of your life. Or the shoulder you're going to lean on whenever you cry. The arms where you're going to throw yourself into whenever you laugh."

"I know I sound like a sappy guy in those silly movies, and I don't even know how this even came out of me. Katniss even barely stifled a laugh when I just started the _first _line. That jerk of a woman. But well, by all means-

"Madge Undersee, would you like to do me the honor of marrying me?"

Madge is crying right now. She drops on her knees in front of him, and pulls his face close to her as she whispers, "Yes. A thousand times yes,"

It doesn't take long before their lips collide with each others'.

…

"What on earth that is so important other than trying to keep that bastard away from Madge?" Peeta grunts. He turns to face the brunette on his side, struggling to keep his anger at bay. _It's Gale's fault, not Katniss_, he thinks to himself. But as he faces the girl in front of him, he can't help but confused with her expression. It's not mad, or hurt, or sorry, or anything. Instead of those possible emotion he thought would be there, there's this amused expression that Katniss seldomly has.

"What's so funny?" He asks in bewilderment. Katniss laughs, "It wasn't like how it seemed you know," She tells him. His eyes narrow, "What do you mean?"

The brunette points to behind him where the other pair are, and Peeta turns back around to see them. Gale, kneeling in front of Madge; who is standing with mouth hanging open and obviously in the verge of crying at the very moment.

His jaw isn't locked for a long time after. It drops open as he whips his back to Katniss, who is staring with a glint of joy in her eyes. "What? But he was… what did you-"

Katniss shakes her head. "You know how similar Gale is with me. We're the worst when it comes to expressing our thoughts into words. Imagine how we're feeling compared to you two townies who have endless way to manipulate anyone with words. So he asked me to go here, alone, not because he wanted to propose to _me_, but because he wanted to know my opinions about his proposal. He loves her too much to abandon her back for me, Peeta. He just doesn't want to ruin anything for her." She explains gently.

The blonde man rubs his jaw as he watches the pair locking mouth with each others, and forces himself to look away from such a private moment he shouldn't watch. "So… I was being ridiculous?"

She nods. "You _were _ridiculous. I wouldn't trade you with anyone in this world. I love you, alright? You understand me in a way no one does. Why would I want someone else that doesn't even quite understand what I've been through? You're the one. Even Gale would never be able to replace you. Besides, he's perfect with Madge. They're my bestfriends. Don't you think it's amazing to see your two best friends unite into a marriage?"

Peeta smiles as he pulls her face and cups it with his hand, "Yes. And I love you too," He breathes as he captures her lips between his. She clutches his shirt, anchoring herself since her knees have already felt like jelly. After all these years, Peeta's kisses always manage to get her feel giddy and send goosebumps all over her body. He takes his time to kiss her—slowly but surely. It's passionate, but not too much. Their lips move in sync for another brief moment before they break apart and gasp for air.

They turn to see their bestfriend, only to find them still kneeling in front of each other, kissing with such passions, avoiding the rest of the world as if none of those exist.

Peeta tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as he says, "Come on, I think we need to step in before they start to strip their clothes or do something worse."

…

_Um, okay._

_It's short, but well, an update nonetheless. I've been abandoning this story for too long and, well the draft of this chapter had been stored in my phone for sooo long too, hence my fast update ;)_

_Tell me what do you think? Too fast? Gale's proposal was too cheesy? Idk. Review please! c:_

_**Note: **__the wedding is next chapter! It's REALLY getting closer to the end… two chapters left, I guess. Too bad/good?_


	20. Chapter 20

_I know I said there would be two more chapters… but I just couldn't separate it into two parts, so I decided to go on with a chapter. So… yeah. This is the epilogue._

_**Disclaimer: **__There is a line I took from The Host, and just want to make it clear that I don't own either The Hunger Games or The Host. Both respectively owned by Suzanne Collins and Stephenie Meyer._

_**Note: **__The line says, "Strange world, isn't it?" "The strangest." Was said by Ian O'Shea and Wanda._

…

**Epilogue**

"Dad! Look, look!" The bouncing little girl screeches as she runs towards her father's open arms. Gale kneels right before he catches her in his arms. "What is it, sweetie?"

The blonde girl holds up something in her hand. Her father's eyebrows shoot straight up. "Where did you find that?"

"She was messing around with the DVDs, trying to find the one she lost. Found that instead," Another boy, four years older than his sister comes in to the living room, with the girl's twin following closely. Gale nods with a smile, "Want to watch it? You two haven't seen my and your mother's wedding, have you?"

The three young Hawthornes shake their head vigorously. Gale chuckles, "Alright. Let's watch it while we wait for your mother to come back."

Soon, the four of them squeeze themselves in the couch, right across the TV. And when the it starts, everyone falls silent; even the three kids in the room.

It begins with the empty room which then started to get filled up by the guests. Then Gale came out, still looking handsome in his late twenty, dressed in suit. Then the music starts, and the door just at the end of the aisle was opened—revealing Madge, clutching Haymitch's arm as she started to float the aisle slowly, but surely. Her blue eyes met Gale's grey ones, and they locked all the way she walked to him.

"Mom looked like a princess!" Madeline, the blonde girl with blue eyes chimes excitedly. Her father laughs, "That she did."

"I want to look like her." Maysilee, Madeline's twin whispers. She looks exactly like her twin—except for the eyes. She got her father's stormy grey ones; which only makes her the only child in the family who has them.

The said father touches her shoulder gently. "You and Madeline are exactly similar like your mother when she was still at your age. You're already like her, and you'll be as beautiful as she is, even more."

Maysilee blinks, "Really?"

Gale nods with a bright smile, "Really."

The video continues with Gale and Madge, reciting their vows to each other. Next comes the toasting, and then the reception where more people were invited. Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna Mason, even Annie Cresta and the young Mr. Odair were all there.

Gale watches as his mind recalls the day—the happiest day he has ever experienced, the day he married Madge Undersee and officially made her to become a Hawthorne.

Still fresh in his mind, the way she walked down the aisle and how he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Madge was wearing that damn white dress, extremely similar like the one he once made a snide remark about. _The _pretty white dress. She was everything he could see, and he was sure his quick decision to marry her in the jewelry shop was the right choice.

Madge was beaming, he remembers. She was beaming all the time, right from the door was opened, until the night of the reception. She never seemed exhausted, or tired, or anything for that matter. She danced, talked to literally _everyone, _ate a lot—that's what made him surprised the most. Madge was never been the one to eat a lot.

The life from that day on until today has been nothing but joyful to both of them. There are a few small fights, of course, but they always manage to work things out. Not to mention the arrivals of three most beautiful things in their life—Leon, Madeline, and Maysilee Hawthorne.

"That's it?" Leon asks, which pulls him out of his thoughts. Gale didn't even realize the video has ended.

His father turns with furrowed eyebrows, "Hm, yeah. Why? Did you expect it until the night private session? Where your mom and I..."

"Gale Hawthorne!" A voice comes up from behind him, and he turns. Madge is scowling from the doorway, with a bag of groceries in her hand. "You do not talk like that to our children." She states sternly as she makes her way to the kitchen of their small cottage, followed by Leon who is muttering something about he's not a litte boy any longer.

He chuckles, "Come on girls. Lets help your lovely mother."

Madge starts to set the groceries into the closets when the Gale and the twins come rushing in to the kitchen. Gale strides in, with an unabashed look in his face. She shakes her head in disbelief while suppressing a scowl at the same time since her kids are currently talking animatedly to her.

"I want to help!"

"Mom, you bought chocolates!"

"Look, look! More candies!"

"Can I keep this, mom?"

She drops down on her knees with a warm smile. "Okay, okay. Hold up, I can't make out anything you all say. One by one, okay? I only have two ears while there are two of you."

Madeline and Maysilee clamp their mouth shut with an apologetic look on each of their cute little faces. She laughs, "Alright. Good girls. Now, you all can get what you want, after you help me to pack things up. We're going on a picnic!"

The blue and grey eyes lit up in excitement as their noisy childish chatters come back.

"A picnic?" Gale asks, leaning on the counter next to her. Madge nods with a smile, "In the meadow. Peeta and Katniss asked us to join them. Since we don't come here to Twelve very often, I agreed. I mean, it's only a picnic. Right?"

Her husband chuckles as he lowers his lips to her, and pecks on the corner of it lightly. "Of course."

…

Gale leans on the tree trunk behind him, with Madge resting her head on his shoulder. The other couple—Peeta and Katniss—seated themselves under a similar tree, far across the field. Both pairs eye the pact of kids, two boys and three girls in the middle of the vast clearing. Two dark-haired kids and three blondes, playing carelessly far in between their parents.

The oldest kid, resembles so much of his father when he was still in his youth—tall figure, dark hair—except for the eyes. He obviously has his mother's eyes—azure blue like the clear sky. The said boy, Leon, sits on a log near the others, seems bored with whatever thing the younger ones are doing.

"Don't you remember, Madge, the first time you slept with me after you came to Two for the first time?" Gale breaks the silence, without glancing down to her. Madge smiles as she nods, "Yeah. What's with it?"

"I remember that night, we talked about what dreams we were having. What things we wanted the most. You said you want to have a job that fits you perfectly, then have a husband and all."

Madge chuckles, "Yes. And you said you wanted to settle down, have a beautiful girl as your wife, live with a bunch of kids…"

He grins, "Yeah, I did. Now look at us. I didn't have any idea that I would make that dream come true, with the exact same girl I was talking with. _The _mayor's daughter even. If anyone told me back before the war that I would marry the girl in the pretty dress, I would have laughed on their sorry faces." He says as he tightens his arm around her shoulder, and kisses her forehead. Madge slapped his arm playfully, followed by his low chuckle from down his throat.

"Strange world, isn't it?" She asks after a brief moment of silence. Madge can feel he smiles against her forehead. "The strangest."

Another voice interrupts their private moment. "You know what, I think a Hawthorne is having a crush on a Mellark." Peeta stood, with his hands on his hips as he raises his brows playfully.

"The hell, Mellark. Can't you just shut up and leave us alone?" Gale barks. Peeta merely chuckles then sits in front of Gale, pulling Katniss down to sit next to him. Gale curses under his breath and straighten his back with a scowl.

"Which Hawthorne has a crush on one of the Mellarks?" Madge asks nonchalantly, trying to not sound as amused as she actually is. The other blonde grins, then points to Leon Hawthorne—still sitting on the log, now evidently is staring at Primrue Mellark, the eldest Katniss and Peeta's daughter.

"Let him. He's turning fourteen this year. Adolescence, remember?" Gale says with a knowing smirk.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "You know what, Gale? If your boy is anything like the young version of you, I swear he will never lay a finger on my daughter." She snarls.

Gale frowns, "Excuse me? The _young version of me_?"

The former brunette snorts, "Yeah. Slag heap, drinking, partying every weekends…"

Now Gale's turn to roll his eyes. "Please, there is no slagheap in District Two, Katniss." He retorts.

"Oh, alright. But how about the bar, and the girls? And the alcohols?" She bites back.

"I won't let him to do that, Katniss." Madge says softly, resting her hand over Katniss' to calm her down. Peeta chuckles, "Yeah. And I bet he won't dare to do so in a short period of time after this, so I don't think we should worry about that yet."

Gale glares at Peeta, "He's a Hawthorne. Of course he's brave enough to make a move on girls. What to be feared of, anyway?"

Madge lets out a laugh from beside him, causing him to turn and frown, "What?"

His wife gives him a funny look as she explains, "Did you forget? Primrue has the famous Mockingjay and her deadly aim with a bow and arrows as her mother, also the famous Peeta Mellark as her father. _Why _wouldn't anyone be scared of _that_? I would, if I were the boy. Pretty understandable, I guess."

Gale snorts, "I wouldn't."

"Oh, yes you would. And as long as she is still our responsibilty—which is until the rest of our lives—we will be the scary parents any boys would be afraid of. Right, Katniss?" Peeta turns to his wife.

The said Mockingjay laughs. "Right you are."

As Madge laughs, Gale scowls and shakes his head in disbelief. "Whatever you say. Now go, this is _our _spot and you two are _not _welcome to interrupt us anymore."

Peeta laughs and pulls Katniss up with him. "Alright, soldier, alright. We'll go. Come on, Katniss."

Soon after the two Victors leave, Gale turns to his wife with a relieved smile. "Thank goodness those freaks are gone."

She scolds, "Hey, those freaks are my friends."

He shrugs nonchalantly as he glances up to their children, and find them still too caught up with whatever they are currently playing.

"Now, where were we?"

Madge tilts her head aside, thinking. "I think we were talking about our dreams."

Gale nods, "Right. Now that our dreams have come true, you've got a new one?"

Madge shakes her head, "I don't know. Not yet. You?"

He grins then lowers his lips close to hers as he whispers seductively, "How about more kids?"

Just as Madge about to respond, a voice yells from afar, "Mom, dad! Get a room!" Which then fllowed by a booming laughter from across the field.

Gale turns with a scowl, "I will kiss your mother whenever and wherever I please, kids. Deal with it," He yells back. Leon purses his lips and shakes his head with a suppressed smile as Gale turns back to his wife.

"Okay. Maybe three is enough."

Her laughter is then the only thing he can hear, before he dips down and seals her lips with his.

…

_**A/N: **__Oh my God it's finished. My baby is _finished!

_I can't believe it. Omg thank you very much to those who reviewed me in every single chapter, and I hope I've replied to every single one of you to express my gratitude to you all! If you feel like you have never got anything back from me, just tell me!_

_Thank you too for __**SafeEyesOpen **__for being a great BETA reader for me although only for a little while. It helped a lot! Thank you very much!_

_To __**Osas124 **__(now __**SugarCakes123**__) I can't PM you since you seem to disable it, so I have to thank you here. You have no idea how grateful I am for your kind reviews and continued support. Thank you!_

_And to everyone who even bothered to read my little story—thank you! Thank you very much for reading. And even though you've never reviewed, I'm still glad to see the View Count of this story. Although, I'd love to hear a word from you guys about what you think of the whole story. Just this one time, the last time I'll be posting this story._

_Again, a thousand thank you to you all! Wish we could still talk more through my other stories which are still going!_

_Love, andin._


End file.
